The Innkeeper's Caretaker
by miekhead
Summary: Set a year after S3 finale. When Leena is found to have a completely private personal life separate from the Warehouse altogether, Claudia's lack of trust and jealousy causes a rift between the two friends.  Multichap featuring heavy doses of Myka/Helena
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Okay so this came as a teeny idea when talking to my little goat and I had to write it down. And it came pretty quickly. This is going to be a long, torturous road. The worst thing is, I know you masochists will love that lol.

Enjoy.

It was Myka who had noticed it first. After dinner, the small makeshift family had all gathered around the television. Pete wanted to watch The Simpsons, Claudia wanted to watch Doctor Who on BBC America. They had been arguing for about 15 minutes. Myka happily failed to mention that her friends were arguing their shows away and she just watched, occasionally taking a sip of her tea. "Hey…" Nothing, just more elevated discussion. "Ummm, guys?"

"How can you even compare the Doctor to Homer Simpson?" Claudia looked at Pete in disgust. "How, on Earth can you even…you know what… I don't care, watch it—"

"Hey guys?"

"What!" Both Pete and Claudia glared at Myka.

"Where's Leena?" The brunette frowned.

Pete shrugged and turned over the channel sneakily, finally able to watch the last 10 minutes of his show. Claudia's brow furrowed. "She was just…" She pointed to the empty space, then pursed her lips. "Oh."

Their ears perked up when the front door sounded, and even Pete scrambled to the window to see what was going on. They watched as Leena, dressed in a gorgeous turquoise flowing dress and tights tugged the woollen cardigan further around herself. She shivered as she got into the passenger side of a maroon Hyundai Sonata. "What the…" Myka blinked. "Where's she going?"

"Ooooh!" Pete chortled, rubbing his hands together. "Someone's got a hot date!"

Claudia frowned. It definitely looked like a date. Those were date clothes, she wasn't blind. "Why didn't she say anything?" She loved the woman, but this mysteriousness was getting on her nerves. Her eyes squinted as the car pulled out and drove down the driveway pretty speedily. Huffing, she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, then flicked the channel over to watch the half of Doctor Who that she'd missed.

Myka held up her hands with wide eyes and shared a look with Pete. They both knew that the more Leena kept things secret, the more Claudia felt unable to trust the woman and their friendship had become strained. When Claudia asked where Leena came from, or more, how she joined the Warehouse 13 team no matter how small her role, Leena excused herself and began to clear the dinner table away with annoyed mutters. Pete winced as Claudia turned up the volume of the television but tried not to chuckle at Myka's eye-roll.

"Hey, Claud…" Myka began sensitively as she made her way to the couch. "Maybe she's just just sh—"

"She's not shy, Myka…she's just… She's secretive. And you know what? That sucks monkey ass." Claudia sighed. Myka gave the younger woman's shoulder a quick squeeze, silently cringing at the mental image she'd just received from her friend's colorful language.

Over the years, the innkeeper and Claudia had grown close. They lost Mrs. Frederic together. Then they gained her again. But before the bittersweet reunion and the use of MacPherson's pocket watch, the girls were left alone together with two dead bodies while they waited, and waited for their friends to return, overwhelmed with grief and shock.

They'd held each other that day. And when Steve was brought back, but chose to take a long leave of absence to regroup (somewhat forced by Mrs. Frederic who bribed him with travelling the world with his current boyfriend) the women had become joined at the hip.

For the rest of the evening, Claudia stayed grumpy, but Pete and Myka stayed by her side and the friends played games and watched countless hours of TV trash until they heard a car pull up outside. Like they had earlier on in the evening, the three Warehouse agents dashed up and peeked through the window to see a woman get out of the same Hyundai. In the moonlight she had what was perceived to be shoulder length brown hair, and was dressed in a warm, long winter coat. She had a confident stride and the group frowned as they watched her walk around to the passenger side of the car, where she opened the door and Leena gracefully stepped out, conveniently pressing herself into the shorter woman's arms.

The three friends watched silently, mouths ajar at the new revelation. The slim, slightly androgynous woman in Leena's arms had apparently said something funny, and the innkeeper began to laugh before she bent down, leaving a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss deepened, and Myka punched Pete's side to stop him from drooling. She shut her own mouth to make sure she didn't embarrass herself.

"Oh puke," Claudia groaned and moved away from the window. "So freakin' over this!" She muttered angrily and trudged upstairs before she slammed her bedroom door behind her. This was why Leena would never be Steve. She was dishonest, and secretive. Steve had come out to her the first time they'd been alone together. Leena had plenty of moments to tell her whatever she needed to tell her. The two women had shared countless movie nights together, cooking lessons, inventory shifts. And all for what? For Leena to go behind her back and not tell her a thing about her love-life? The hypocrisy drove Claudia insane and she punched the pillow on her bed in sheer anger. Leena knew everything about her dating fiascos. Todd, Fargo… Everything. Wriggling underneath her duvet, Claudia shut out the world, knowing she needed time to stew.

Myka and Pete were still frozen in the moment, until Leena waved goodbye to her mystery lady-friend and chased her to give her one last peck on the lips. "Pete?…ohhhh shoot, she's coming!" Myka frantically dragged the drooling man over to the couch where they promptly sat down and she turned the channel over hastily, for reasons she didn't quite know.

The key sounded through the door and Myka 'casually' looked behind the sofa to see a giddy looking Leena stumbling through the living room. "Well hello there Houdini, where have you been?"

Pete was still in a quiet little dream world of his own. "I had a date," Leena gushed in a conspiring tone. She couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"And? Successful?" Myka smiled. Leena nodded, edging towards the kitchen. She needed to decompress. It had been far too close. Kissing in front of the B&B? Completely and utterly uncalled for. She did feel bad though, she didn't deserve Melissa, and though she knew it wouldn't be the last date, she knew her own inner demons were keeping her from any kind of commitment.

She'd never get her 'one'.

Pushing that thought into the back of her head, she looked at Myka with a grin. "Are you drunk?" Myka chortled and observed closely, pushing her head up on her fist with a grin. Pete finally snapped out of his funk and twirled around, both friends grinning at their innkeeper with mushy expressions.

"Not drunk. A little wine," Leena waved it off. They didn't believe her and she simply rolled her eyes with a cute scoff. "I'm just going to get some water before I go to bed. You guys need anything? Any snacks?" She stumbled a little in her heels and pulled them off clumsily despite herself.

"We're fine." Myka grinned even wider as the pumps clattered to the floor. "Goodnight."

"Night," Leena nodded and disappeared off into the kitchen, then scuttled away off upstairs. She hovered outside Claudia's room and frowned. Usually she'd be able to hear music, but now there was just silence. "Claud?" She tapped on the door a little clumsier than she'd hoped. "Claudia?" Silence. The door creaked as she pushed it open and her eyes strained in the dark to see her friend curled up in bed, red hair tousled from the duvet, several naughty locks poking out in a disarrayed fashion.

Leena smiled instantaneously at her sleeping friend and whispered a "we'll talk in the morning," mainly to herself.

Claudia's eyes snapped open as she heard the murmur. She closed her eyes again and held her mouth shut to stop herself from saying anything or bursting into tears. She was so tempted to shout out 'wait!' and pull back the covers to reveal that she wasn't actually sleeping; but something was stopping her. For some reason she resented her friend for not telling her that she was even going on a date. And with a woman. She hugged the covers closer and tried to let her mind rest, but it was too hard. Kicking off the covers when Leena was safely in her own quarters, she hopped out of bed, then approached the door. Her eyes focused on the wood grain mere inches from her face but her body froze. "God damn it…" She couldn't move. Turning back around, she sprinted back to bed and under the warm covers. After several tries, the redhead finally stopped her thoughts from racing around her head and gave into sleep. She'd just have to deal with this shit in the morning.

Unless they got a ping tomorrow, they were down to do inventory in the Canned Food aisle; Leena's least favourite sector. A fond smile wormed its way across Claudia's face. There had been a time when Nicolas Appert's jam jar had opened on its own accord and the gooey excuse for two-hundred-and-sixteen year old jam had attacked Leena's hair. Claudia had learnt that day that nobody messed with Leena's hair. If looks could kill, Leena would have murdered the entire Warehouse team there and then after hearing their giggles. What was worse, she had to endure being gooped with purple goo. It took a whole week to get back to normal and Claudia had to help wash her hair, so the thought of doing inventory tomorrow… Claudia grinned. So what if Leena kept her dating life to herself? Maybe she was just uncomfortable. And though she should have known Claudia was okay with it, she understood… Kinda.

Having calmed herself down, Claudia was finally ready for sleep and snuggled down, hugging the old worn out teddy-bear that Joshua had given to her when she was four. Her eyes grew heavy and despite the strangeness of this evening, Claudia fell asleep with a fixed smile on her face. Leena did too, but for a completely different reason.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

When Claudia came to at exactly 6.30am, the good mood she'd felt before she nodded off had disappeared. Completely. She was pretty impressed with herself at how early she'd woken up though. Usually she would only leave the bed when she smelled the waft of breakfast cooking. This morning, she smelled nothing and she hopped out of bed, shrugged on her robe , then trudged down the stairs. It was freaking freezing. She shivered and hopped onto the couch, throwing the afghan blanket over herself. Claudia frowned, and thought about last night. Her anger had shocked her, but she also didn't blame herself. She'd been in shock. Her friend had left out a vital part of her life.

"Hey." The soft voice could only belong to one person. Claudia gave a thin smile and tapped the empty space next to her with a detached huff. Leena was dressed in fleecy penguin pajamas and grinned casually, approaching the couch. She pulled the blanket up and sat down, tugging it over her knees. "Here, give me some of that…"She grasped the cover greedily and kicked her feet until they were rested in Claudia's lap.

"Holy Cheezits, what is up with your feet?" The younger woman squawked, but didn't shrug off the contact.

"They're cold," Leena whined.

"Yeah, I got that bit… why are they so freaking cold?" Claudia placed her warm hands on the skin to try and heat them up. Leena just shrugged and gave a small wince. "How much did you drink last night?"

The innkeeper frowned. "What do you mean?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "We saw you leave. I saw you kiss that woman." Leena blinked. She'd been had. The younger woman began to chuckle. "Oh god, don't pull that face. You think you can keep something like that from us? Pete especially… bro's like a sniffer dog." Claudia seriously hoped Leena would close her mouth soon, it was making her edgy. "Especially when lady-love is involved." She wagged her eyebrows at her friend. Leena, however, didn't find it funny. She shifted over and released her feet from Claudia's capture. "So?" Claudia poked her arm, oblivious to the uneasiness. "Dish… Who is she? Where's she from?"

This was completely wrong. Leena escaped from the blanket and stood up, tugging awkwardly at her fluffy pajamas. "I uhh… she's a friend." She walked out to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Tea?"

"Tea? Wh-" Claudia was baffled to say the least and chased after her. "Leena…" She mumbled softly, "what's up? Don't go all Darcy on me."

Cups and spoons clanged together as Leena frantically tried to distract herself with her never-ending hospitality. "Leena…Leena, what the hell?" Claudia lay a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey…"

Leena took a deep breath and turned to the redhead. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I just… I like my private life private. That's all." The innkeeper's voice wavered with irritation. Claudia shrugged with a mordant roll of the shoulders. She simply turned around and began to leave the kitchen. "Claudi-"

"You know what, Leena?" Snap. There they were again. The tears. Whenever she and the innkeeper fought, Claudia would cry. She couldn't help herself. She looked up to the woman so much that when they argued, she hoped the conflict between them would be resolved quickly and painlessly_… _"I dunno what you're hiding behind, or what your story is, because you won't tell me. But what I do know?" She pointed a finger at the woman's face, "is you don't trust _anyone_. You ramble on and on about trust, and friendship, and you go all Freudian on _everybody_. But you let nobody in. And all I wanted to know was how your date went. I thought you were my friend, okay?" She shook her head and turned to leave.

"Claudia, come on…"

The redhead just shrugged and shook her head. She threw her hands up in defeat. "You came into _my_ room last night. You said we'd talk tomorrow. You don't wanna talk to me. You don't trust me, I get it." Once again, she escaped to the confines of her bedroom.

Leena found the living room blindly and flopped back against the couch in frustration. Her feet were cold again and though she knew she needed to start breakfast for everyone, it was a Sunday morning and knowing Myka and Pete, they'd be fast asleep until at least 9am. She growled a little and hopped up, rubbing her eyes to stop any tears before she made her way up to her friend's bedroom and without knocking, walked straight in. Claudia was listening to music.

Leena was careful about making her friend jump so she gently sat at the edge of the bed and waited. She'd learned the hard way that when Claudia was grouchy, she was really grouchy and she listened to music as loud as her speakers could go. Claudia did eventually looked up and merely rolled her eyes. She shuffled over to the right side of the bed and crossed her legs at the ankles then tapped the space next to her. Leena finally grinned and crawled up, then copied Claudia's posture and rested her hands behind her head. "I'm sorry, Claudia…"

"Name, age… location." Claudia rolled her eyes, pulling off her headphones.

Leena smirked and was about to say something, then stopped, then spoke, "Isn't it like ASL or something?"

Claudia turned to the woman with a look of horror. "Please, please don't try to be a geek, it is so not working for you."

"Don't treat me like a granny," Leena poked her in the side.

"Stop knitting then, I might turn down the granny insults."

Leena just smiled back and closed her eyes. "Her name's Melissa."

"Oooh, okay… we're getting somewhere. Melissa and Leena sitting in a tree. More." Claudia clapped her hands. "And how do we know this 'Melissa'?" Leena's confidence left her and she cleared her throat self-consciously, shuffling as if she were trying to escape. "Oh god…" Claudia clutched her chest. "She works for IRS doesn't she?" Chaos averted. She smiled when she heard Leena's laughter and felt another poke to her ribs. "Come on," the nerd turned on her side and supported her head with her hand. "Tell me…" she said softly.

"You are so annoying," Leena grumbled, then slowly began to talk. "Okay. I met her at a bookstore in Allen." She was actually squirming and wrung her hands awkwardly.

Claudia gazed down at her friend. Though she wanted to dig, the B&B owner was obviously extremely uncomfortable. "Umm…You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know? I just… I guess I was just a little curious."

Leena shrugged and turned to face her, mirroring Claudia's position. They stared openly at each other until Leena's eyes darted down to her hands again. "I just… what can I say, Claud? It was a date. And it can't go anywhere… because what if I bring her back, and she meets all you guys… and then she'll be all 'Why are these customers not leaving?' and 'Why do they have meetings every morning?' And why is there a pot of purple goo sat in the kitche-"

"Hey, hey!" Claudia put her hands up in defense. "What does it matter? You're allowed to date people, you know that, right?"

"And dating works out so well for all of us," the older woman actually pouted.

Claudia snorted. "Okay so we don't have much of a track record." The pout remained. "But come on… You can't tell me you don't hear Myka and H.G. making little gaybies." Leena's thinned her lips as she tried not to smile. "See?" Claudia grinned. "It can work."

"H.G is 153 years old."

"Exactly." Claudia nodded with a confident point of her finger. "Oh wait." Her mind flooded with unsavory images. "Eww. Ewww." She waved her hands in front of her face to try and rid the nasties from her head.

"She's also an Warehouse agent." Leena said quietly and stood up, beginning to mope around the room. "Melissa is a part time book saleswoman who hasn't even left the state in her life. I've got to end it."

"Waaait, wait, wait," Claudia tutted and followed her friend to the window where Leena had to began to pace. "Jeez, what has you so wigged? You've always got your 'one' card to play, right? What if she's your one?"

Leena just huffed and thumped her head against the window, smushing her nose against the glass. "I can't believe I'm even talking to you about this."

"Why? We're friends," Claudia frowned deeply. "Friends talk about this kinda thing. That's what I've been trying to say."

Leena rolled her eyes in irritation. "You don't get it, I never tell _anybody_ this 'kinda thing'. You said it yourself. I don't talk about my dating, I hardly date.. There's not much point."

"Oh god," Claudia groaned and quickly took hold of Leena's hand then began to drag her out of the room.

"Wh- Claudia, what are you doing?"

"We're going downstairs, then I'm going to attempt to make the perfect pot of tea while you watch cartoons and you're gonna perk up and stop being such a grumble-bum."

"Grumble-bum?" Leena's mouth widened.

"Yes," Claudia merely nodded and slowly dragged the woman downstairs, keeping hold of her hand.

Leena lamented. "Claudia…This is stupid."

"You're stupid for not following your heart," Claudia shrugged honestly. "I don't get it, and you're not gonna change your mind so time for plan b."

"Plan b?"

"Cartoons," the younger woman repeated with a whine. "Come on, keep up!" She practically flew down the stairs pulling the innkeeper along with her. Leena feared for her life.

"You are officially insane." Leena muttered as Claudia sat her down and tucked her in under the soft afghan. In response, Claudia just patted her on the head.

"Now who's the grandma?" Leena smirked. The redhead just clucked her tongue and pottered off to the kitchen to make some tea.

When she came back, Leena was scowling slightly, but watching the morning cartoons with an occasional rare grin. She put the teapot on the coffee table, then darted under the covers and attempted to get a little warmer. They were quiet albeit tiny giggles as the friends watched Tom darting across the screen with a mouse trap attached to his tail.

Finally Claudia spoke. "You know…I still won't ever get used to these winters." She knew the comment was mundane, but the silence was getting to her. The fire crackled away and yet still both women were huddled under the blanket, trying to keep warm. Then Leena sneezed. "Aaand that's what happens when you go out in a fuck-me-dress in 35 degrees ." Claudia rolled her eyes and pulled the woman over until Leena was settled against her. She stretched and reached over to the coffee table to grab the box of tissues then dropped them in Leena's lap.  
>Leaning her head against the younger woman's shoulder, Leena sighed. "Claud…" She paused. "I'm sorry, I should have told you I had a date."<p>

She felt the redhead shrug. "It's cool, 'kay? I shouldn't have been so nosy." She chuckled. "Just as long as you're not getting a ladyboner right now, everything's a-okay." Claudia grinned at the half squawk, half scoff that came from her friend but wasn't counting on the hard punch to her arm. "Oh jesus! Leena!" She clutched her arm pitifully and shook her head with a wrinkle of the nose. "I kinda deserved that, huh?"

"Yes. You did," Leena grinned despite herself and they focused back on the cartoons. Leena kept sneezing quietly, fed up with the turn of events. Though the cartoons kept her entertained, she knew she'd have to call Melissa and have a talk. It had been their fifth date, and she knew if she didn't intervene now, their relationship would naturally progress into something more.

"Crap! Crap crap crap crap!" Both women sat up with a start when they heard the scream and watched Myka sail down the stairs, her button up shirt half untucked, her curly hair flying in every direction possible with only one eye open. She'd obviously just woken up.

"What's up, Ms. Benoit?" Claudia sat up slowly, pushing herself further up the couch.

"Helena…" Myka rushed. "Airport. Forgot. Just…Kill me." She dashed over to the coffee table, grabbed her car keys and sprinted out of the house with a loud slam of the door. It took a moment for the whole scenario to sink in and finally both women burst into a heap of giggles.

"Sh…she forgot…" Claudia held her stomach. "She is in so much trouble."

"Doomed." Leena wiped her eyes, trying to kill the giggles but admittedly it took a long while until she'd completely stopped. As they laughed, Leena felt less awkward, and after a while, she finally managed to take part in a little girl-talk. Claudia happily listened, and teased, a grin quirking her lips as the innkeeper recounted little anecdotes from the night before. Things quickly turned back to Myka's inevitable doom and both women laughed as they prepared breakfast together.

After Artie saved everybody who perished during the war against Sykes, H.G was re-reinstated as a permanent Warehouse agent and within months, speculation had circulated regarding Myka and H.G's relationship. Eventually, the women 'half' came out. They didn't specifically tell anybody, but they slowly revealed more aspects of their relationship that they had before.

H.G had gone to London to visit the house she once lived in. When Myka offered to go, she declined politely and said it was just something she had to do. By herself. Artie had been silently suspicious, but said nothing for once. Myka knew H.G was hurting, and she knew she'd be emotional when she got back. So being late to pick her girlfriend up after visiting her old home where she'd spent years raising her long deceased daughter? _Shit. _Myka thumped the steering wheel as she hit the lights and tapped her foot repetitively. Her in-car phone began to ring and she gulped looking at the sender before pressing the button to answer.

"Myka?" Helena was already growling. "Where are you?"

Myka sighed and squinted her eyes in a wince. "Sweetie, I am so, so sorry." There was silence. "I'll be there soon, I promise."

Helena's voice was curt. "When are you going to be here?"

Myka resisting closing her eyes and tried to sound as sincere as she could be. "Give me an hour. I am so sorry."

"You better have a good reason for this, Myka."

_Do not use Leena as an excuse. Do not use Leena excuse. Do not. Do. It. _"I'll explain when I get there, there was a lot of drama over here last night." _Low, Myka Bering. So, so low._

Helena sighed audibly . "Okay. See you soon." Her voice still hadn't lost its bitter tone.

"Helena?"

"Yes, Myka…" _Boy oh boy is she pissed. That was three 'Myka's in under a minute._

The brunette put her foot down and picked up a little speed. "Love you."

Helena looked around the terminal and hugged herself with one arm. She was freezing, but she smiled. "I love you too, Myka. Just get here soon, if you will. The toilets here are quite unsanitary."

Myka gave a wide grin. "One hour, tops." She hung up and shook her head at herself for using the date drama as an excuse. It was hardly even drama. Helena did that to her though and made her say things so she wouldn't be mad at her. But she knew Helena too, and she knew the woman was a closet gossip. She loved hearing little stories and tales about Claudia's dating life, or Pete's sleep talking. It was just one of the perks of dating a Victorian woman. So she'd be fine. Right? Myka finally nodded to herself. Right. Completely and utterly fine.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this is probably the fluffiest of chapters. It'll probably get a bit darker afterwards. Hope you enjoy - this was so, so much fun to write. Tell me what you think.

oxoxoxoxoxo

After Artie had arrived and they had finished breakfast, Claudia noticed Leena getting sicker by the half hour. "Go to bed."

"What? No!" Leena scowled and shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Claudia rolled her eyes and threw a tissue at her friend just before she sneezed. "You're sick. Go to bed."

Leena had had enough of the younger woman bossing her about. "Claudia, stop fussing. I am perfectly fine." Pete snorted at the women before putting his head back down to read his comic.

"Then why did it take you nearly an hour to unload the dishwasher?"

Leena's eyes squinted scrupulously. "You're timing me now? I'm older than you, I don't have to do what you tell me to."

"Oh boy," Pete groaned quietly. There they go again.

Claudia just laughed at her. "Come on…" She pulled the woman by the hand and felt Leena drag her feet. "God, and they call me the kid sister? Lie down…"

"I'd do as she says…" Artie smiled fondly at the bickering, then looked back down at his budget invoice. They really did need some new lights, he wasn't going to lie… It didn't mean he needed to tell Claudia yet.

"Claudia…" Sunken dark hazel eyes looked up at her as Leena sat, then lay down the couch with a heavy sigh. She did what her friend said and finally smiled when the younger woman tucked her in. She was only doing this because she was fed up of being ordered around. If she just succumbed to Claudia's wishes, there would be no more whining and her headache would go away.

oxoxo

Helena bit her lip nervously as she looked around the terminal. Myka had updated her and said she'd be 15 minutes. 20 had past. She'd been there for two hours and was chilled to the bone. A finger poked at her shoulder and she turned, on edge, but saw nobody there. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her and the scent she knew only as Myka filled her nose. "You're here…"

"I'm sorry." Myka whispered sincerely and smiled when Helena finally turned in her arms. "You okay?"

Helena merely shrugged. "I must admit, it wasn't the nicest of trips."

The younger agent nodded in understanding and pulled the woman in for a soft kiss. They kissed again, deeper this time. "I'm so sorry." Myka whispered again and rested her forehead against Helena's.

"Oh do stop apologizing," Helena rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile worming its way across her face as Myka chivalrously took her suitcase. An arm tucked inside hers as they walked towards the exit. "You said you had an excuse and I'd like to hear it…" She paused and looked at Myka's face. Walking a few steps, she began to speak. "Or you could just admit that you've not been sleeping."

"Whh…" Myka literally squawked. "Excuse me? I've been sleeping…"

"On what, a rock?" Helena chuckled. "Darling, I don't mean to be rude but you look like a panda bear."

The other woman still hadn't shut her mouth, gawping at her girlfriend who had magically figured everything out. "Well…" She flustered. "I may have missed you. Just a little bit. It was hard to sleep."

Helena smiled widely now, her first warm smile she felt grace her lips in two weeks. "I may have missed you too, Myka." They walked arm in arm to the car where the taller woman dutifully hefted the luggage back into the trunk of the car. "So… Drama."

"You are such a gossip queen," Myka rolled her eyes but started the car when they were all strapped in. "It seems that Ms. Leena had a date last night."

"Did she now?" Helena idly played with the buttons on the radio, switching stations until she found something reasonably listenable. "With whom?"

"A woman." Myka chirped.

Helena turned with wide eyes and an intrigued smirk. "Keep going."

"I have no idea who she is. But Leena came in, a little buzzed, a little floaty," Myka saved the best till last. "And then… Claudia stormed off."

"No!" Helena squealed.

"Yes." Myka chortled back, alert eyes focusing on the road in front of her. "Didn't come down for the rest of the night." She paused and recalled something. "They were sitting pretty close this morning, though…"

"Myka," Helena chided, "you shouldn't speculate."

"Says you!" Myka laughed. "Wait…I shouldn't?"

The Englishwoman waved it off. "They're just friends. I'm sure of it. You know this year's been hard for the both of them. They've become very close. It's merely a comfort thing, I'm sure of it."

Myka went silent and nodded, then shrugged. "I dunno," she sing-songed suddenly. "Just you wait, you'll see what I mean."

"I doubt it." Helena turned her nose up.

"If you see something, you have to give me backrubs each day for a week."

The other woman sighed. "Very well, but if I don't, I get foot rubs for a week"

"Deal," Myka grinned and lowered her hand for Helena to shake it before she placed it back on the wheel. "I am so gonna win."

oxoxo

"Leena…" Pete sighed as the woman hastily put on her boots. It was an hour later and the innkeeper had 'magically' cured herself of all ailments. Having received a text from Melissa, she suddenly decided it was a good idea to go out and drive to the woman's place to talk. It had just started snowing. "Come on…go sit down."

"Nope," the woman chirped back and rubbed her nose as she put her coat on. "Need to do this."

Pete looked at Claudia who was at a loss of what to do. He lowered his voice and sighed. "Sweetie… You're sick." His soft tone surprised even Claudia, but the innkeeper hadn't even noticed.

"I am not sick," Leena rolled her eyes and shrugged on a scarf with a splutter. She did not get sick. Not after one cold night out in a dress, no… it didn't happen. She had clothes to wash, and dinner to make later, and she needed to change the sheets to H.G's room, should she need to use it when she got back. "I'll see you in a few hours." As she touched the door, two hands fell to her shoulders and kept her from moving.

"Leena? You are not going out there." Pete said. The force in his voice had Claudia taken aback and she tried to get Leena's attention. Pleading eyes finally turned to the redhead but Claudia shook her head firmly.

"Another time." She said gently. "Go lie down." Leena huffily pulled away and kicked off her boots, then shrugged off her coat and stomped off to the couch.

"Jeez…" Claudia's eyes widened and she closed the space, moving closer to Pete with a whisper. "Umm… do you know why Leena is suddenly acting like a five year old?"

Peter held up his hands and shrugged. "Nothing to do with me… I thought you knew…"

Claudia thought about it. "I do…" she muttered.

Pete pulled her over to the clothes rack. "And?"

"I kinda…I kinda made her tell me about her date, which she really didn't want to…and now," she shrugged, frowning at herself. "I think that's what this is about. She's private, a… she's a secretive person and I think, Pete… I think I pissed her off."

Pete's eyes warmed at the young woman's sincerity. "This place can feel a bit like a prison, huh?"

"Totally…" Claudia nodded. "You think she'll be okay?"

"Sure… just go in there and cheer her up. Everyone knows you're the one for the job." Pete smiled and chucked her chin.

"I am not." she swallowed.

To this her friend frowned at her. "Sure y'are…"

"Ugh," Claudia rolled her eyes to distract him from seeing her tears. "You are such a sap."

"No, I just like to make little girls cry." He wiggled his fingers at her and laughed, feigning a wince when she slapped him on the arm.

Claudia snorted and approached the living room with caution, grateful of the man as he made his way up to his room to go play some games and leave the friends to it.

"You okay?" She asked awkwardly. Silence. Claudia sighed. She didn't deserve the silent treatment. She hadn't technically done anything wrong. "Leena? Look, tomorrow you go talk to her… but now you'll just give each other cooties and it'll be gross." More silence. "And then you'll get stuck in the snow and we'll have to dig you out and defrost you."

She lowered herself to the floor and crawled around the couch to see Leena fast asleep, her chin rested on her fist and the same pout etched firmly on her face. Claudia couldn't hold in the laugh and she eased herself onto the couch, placing herself under her best friend's legs. She re-covered them with the blanket and paused as Leena stirred slightly. Best friend? Wh… no, Steve. Steve was her best friend. Steve was her BFFEWYLION.

The tears that had been threatening to fall did just that and Claudia covered her face with her hands in frustration. She wanted Steve back. He wasn't here for her while she needed him. She wanted him back at the Warehouse and cured of his PTSD and just… She wanted things to go back to normal. He'd become irritable and vicious towards everybody after he'd been brought back. They all knew the cause of it, and they all knew that taking some time away from South Dakota would help him in his recovery. And he'd met a nice guy. She should be happy, right? She should have been ecstatic but she missed him dearly. As if sensing her discomfort even in her slumber, the aura-sensing woman shifted and curled up closer to the redhead, resting her head on her shoulder. Claudia sighed heavily and slowly lay down, pulling the woman on top of her, then used her free hand to take the TV remote hostage. "Creature From The Black Lagoon? Don't mind if I do," she grinned and wriggled a little to get more comfortable, occasionally swiping the tears from her cheeks. She was completely and utterly stuck.

With every breath, the older woman lay a little heavier on her. Leena started to snore quietly and Claudia tried not to giggle. She could hear Pete upstairs cursing and the unmistakable sounds of COD gunshots floating down through the floorboards.

Leena suddenly sneezed into her chest and curled her fingers around her sweater. "Oh eww…eww." She cringed. _Things you do for love, right? _Claudia rolled her eyes. _Wait, no.. not love. As in…love love, but love. Like friends love. That kinda love. Not actual love. _She sighed at herself. Despite her bravado, she knew she'd be a little edgy around Leena after finding out her friend was with a woman. It wasn't that she found it disturbing, it was more that she didn't want her home life to be complicated. She didn't want to freak out that maybe one day, the innkeeper had the hots for her or something. Leena snuggled further against her chest and let out a little mewl. Claudia couldn't help but smile and turned her face back to the television, watching the monster sink further into the murky depths of the Amazon.

"Welcome home, sweetie." Myka smiled at her lover and turned the doorknob to the B&B, closing her eyes in bliss at the warmth that instantly greeted her cheeks.

Helena gripped her hips, following her into the inn. They'd put up Christmas decorations up already. She smiled, trying to force the tears back. She was home. After two weeks of torturous grieving, H.G had tried to push back the painful memories of mourning her daughter and swap it with happy moments, bedtimes and tea dates with stuffed bears. London didn't feel like home anymore. Not by an inch. This was homely and special, and though living and working in the Warehouse was potentially fatal, (she'd learnt that much already) she wouldn't swap it for the world. That realization scared her. Two years ago, she would have given the world to have Christina back. She nearly did, in the metaphorical sense. Now though, she wasn't so sure. She loved Myka, and Pete, Claudia, Leena and Artie. She even loved that bloody dog.  
>Myka stopped and turned, pulling the smaller woman into a soft kiss. They hugged and stepped into the living room. "We're back," Myka's eyes glued themselves to the couch. Leena's head lay on Claudia's shoulder, her hands gripped tightly in the younger woman's sweater. "Hi…"<p>

Sleepy eyes blinked back at her as Claudia came to from her little doze. "Oh! Hey!" She gave a wide grin and slipped out gently from Leena's hold then jumped up to greet them. "Welcome home!"

Helena's mouth had not shut at what she'd just walked into. "Oh my…" She looked between the women and growled at Myka who tried not to squeal. Back rubs for a week. "Bollocks." she muttered angrily and stomped out of the room, hefting her suitcase up the stairs.

"What's up with her? She still mad at you?"

"Jet lag," Myka grinned. She turned to the conked out innkeeper on the couch. "She okay?"

"Sick," Claudia sighed, "and has been using me as a body pillow for the past few hours." She rolled her eyes, "this is why you will never see me in a dress with the hem above my knees in freezing temperature."

"Ohh dear," Myka chuckled.

"You gonna help me get her up to bed?" Claudia looked down at the woman, still a little confused about H.G's grumpiness.

"Sure," Myka smiled. She was just glad to have her girl home, she wasn't going to lie. Bending down, she placed a hand on Leena's forehead. "Leena? Honey, time to wake up. God… she's warm."

"Right? I dunno what to do," Claudia shrugged. "She was gonna go see Melissa. I wouldn't even wish it on a Xindi Reptilian to get lost out there…" The reference was lost on Myka, but the agent purse her lips with a smirk.

"Soo…Melissa is her name," she mouthed.

"Finally got it out of her," Claudia giggled and bent down to help rouse their friend. "Hey… Leena. Dude, you gotta wake up."

Leena finally smacked her lips and squinted her eyes open. "Wh…Is something wrong? Is there something wrong with the warehouse?"

"Nah," Claudia smiled. "But there is something wrong with you, and you're going to bed."

"Up you get," Myka helped her up and they slowly walked the groggy woman upstairs. Leena had begun to splutter and cough, each breath getting heavier. "You okay?"

Leena nodded and clumsily pushed her bedroom door open. Myka had never actually been inside the woman's room and looked around. It was more modern than any of the rooms. Purple silk cushions lay on the bed, with matching curtains draped at the windows. Clothes from the night before were strewn across a loveseat. "Where are your pajamas?"

Leena cleared her throat, trying to get rid its sting. "Th-There…" She pointed to the headboard and Myka picked them up and turned to see Leena struggling out of her sweater dress. She threw it to the floor and took the penguin patterned button ups back. Myka looked up to see Claudia's head turned, her neck flush with red.

"Umm… I need to just…" the younger woman became flustered, much like she had at Tampalpais university. Myka quickly nodded, trying not to laugh as Claudia's eyes became glued to Leena's generous chest before she frantically stumbled out of the room.

"_So gay," _Myka shook her head and turned back to see Leena shivering. "Jeez, Leena, where did this come from, huh?"

Leena's arms quaked and she shook her head, then shrugged. "Don't know…"

"You wanna take the bra off?"

The cold woman nodded then whined out a "don't look."

Myka snorted. "I won't, here…" She unclipped the undergarment and got her friend to turn around, then helped Leena into the pajamas. "In you go," she said gently and pulled back the covers to the woman's bed.  
>As soon as Leena's head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes. "M-Myka?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

The tall woman frowned and sat at the edge of the bed. "What for?"

"I..I might not be able to make breakfast tomorrow," she swallowed with a wince, "but if you go into the pantry there's a bread mix and you just have to put a little water in, then…" she paused to cough, "then just put it in the maker."

Myka smiled fondly. "I think we can figure something out, hon. Sleep well." Leena nodded and nuzzled her pillow sleepily. Myka switched off the light and eased herself out of the room then shut the door. "Out like a light," she smiled at Claudia who seemed to come to her senses.

"She okay?"

"She will be," Myka nodded. "Here, come downstairs, I think Helena's got some presents for you."

"Presents?" Claudia brightened. "I love presents!"

"Well I think you're gonna love this one." Myka smirked, then turned to tap on her own bedroom door. "You still sulking?" She called through the old wood with an even wider grin.

"Pardon me, but I think you'll find you are the sulker." The door swung open to Helena with one hand on her hip giving a pretend death glare.

"Ugh," Claudia groaned, "so married." She shook her head and turned to go back downstairs.

"I do not sulk," Myka smirked in a tone that suggested otherwise. She narrowed her eyes at her lover who held up her hands with a chuckle. "She so checked out Leena's rack."

"Myka!" Helena hissed. "Stop."

"Come on…" Myka's eyes twinkled. "You saw it."

"I saw a platonic 'snuggle-session'" she made air-quotes, something she'd learned from Pete a long long time ago, "between two friends."

"Nooo," Myka shook her head. "You stomped upstairs because you're giving me backrubs because," she poked at her girlfriend's chest. "You saw something."

"I may have seen something slightly questionable, however, I don't believe we should discuss this further. They're our friends."

"No fun," Myka huffed and trudged down the stairs with slumped shoulders.

"We have got to do something about you conversing so heavily with Lattimer," Helena shook her head.

"You two are becoming far too similar." She smirked though when she heard Myka cluck her tongue, then grabbed her small hold all and followed the woman down to the living room.

oxoxo

Helena smiled at the young woman sat on the floor next to the fire and took out a small box. "This is for you."

"Wait…first, can I give you a hug?" Claudia asked, hopping up.

"Of course," Helena chuckled and let the redhead embrace her.

"Welcome back, H.G." Claudia grinned.

"Why, thank you, now…" Helena choked from the vice-like grip the woman had on her. "Open your gift. I think you'll like it."

Claudia pulled a face, trying to work out what it could be. She took the small oblong box and peeled away the wrapping paper, then pulled the plain black box out of its sleeve. "Hey, I dunno how Myka feels about you giving me jewelry," Claudia tutted with a mocking glare.

Helena sat on the couch and rolled her eyes, welcoming Myka on her lap who lay back and soaked in the moment. Claudia pulled off the lid, and, if she hadn't eaten and drank in the last hour, would have most definitely fainted.

"Ohhh god…" Claudia felt like she was about to cry. She put the box down and moved away from both her friends. She knew what it was, she remembered seeing it in Fury From The Deep for the first time and asked Joshua each birthday if she could have one. "That…is…" Helena grinned. "Please don't tell me that's real. H.G… what, no… please…"

Helena smiled widely now and shuffled so that Myka could give her space to move. She plucked the device out from its bed and pointed it to the fire. "Victor Pemberton's original design and idea. He actually made a prototype… genius man if I may say so myself. Kept it all to himself of course. I ran into him," she turned to Myka, "did a little favor or too and here we are." She pressed the button and they watched as the flames in the fireplace 'turned down'.

What the two older women didn't expect for Claudia to do was to burst into tears there and then. "You got me a sonic screwdriver," her lip quivered. "You got me… you got me a…" She buried her face into her arms and openly sobbed.

Helena and Myka's eyes were wide and they looked at each other for help. Helena stood up slowly and approached the young woman. "I got you _the_ sonic screwdriver. But don't overuse it, it works but I don't think it could take a good beating. I don't think anybody would welcome any of the side effects should it malfuncti-" She was cut off by another crushing hug as Claudia held her tightly.

The redhead couldn't help but blubber. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She sniffed. "You are the best."

oxoxo

"Well, I think she likes it." Myka chuckled, kicking the sheets happily as she waited for Helena to join her.  
>"I wasn't expecting so many tears," Helena smiled back, wiping her mouth with her thumb to rid her lips of residue toothpaste.<p>

"What's that?" The curly haired woman looked on curiously at the small bottle in Helena's hand.

"Massage oil. I lost fair and square." Helena nodded at her failure. "But I refuse to bet about them anymore. What they do in their own time is none of our business," she chided. "We mustn't snoop." At Myka's nod, she waggled her eyes and shook the bottle in her hand.

Myka giggled and shook her head, opening her arms. "I wanna say hi first."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "Very well." She leaned forward, settling into her girlfriend's arms and smiled, greeting Myka with an Eskimo kiss. "Hi."

The woman below her grinned and promptly kissed her soundly on the lips, not expecting Helena to reciprocate with such passion. She lost herself into the sensations and closed her eyes, arching her back when the Englishwoman conveniently settled her thigh in between hers. She broke away with a gasp. "I really, really missed you." Her voice broke. "It…it felt like before, when you weren't here and we, we thought you were gone forever." Tears rapidly filled her eyes and she did nothing to stop them.

"Shhh…How much sleep did you get last night, sweetheart?" Helena smoothed a finger around Myka's eyes tenderly.

"About 3 hours," Myka replied meekly.

"Well then, this," she suddenly flipped the woman over causing a massive sudden giggling fit from the lighter haired agent, "will be much needed and hopefully, much appreciated." She peeled off the woman's t-shirt taking advantage of the fact that Myka wasn't wearing a bra, raked her fingers up and down the soft back, then straddled her lover's hips, grasping the small bottle and squeezing a little oil into her palms. She grinned at Myka's moan. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Well then what are you waiting for, woman!" Myka snorted. "Come onnn…" She finally sighed when warm hands spread deliciously around her back, just the right pressure. Not too hard, not too soft. This was awesome. Soft kisses were delivered to her shoulders, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on her crossed arms.

Though Helena was counting on lots of sex, she had to admit she wasn't exactly surprised when Myka promptly fell asleep, tiny snores coming from her mouth. Helena laughed to herself, and wiped the residue oil off with a tissue, before pulling up the covers and settling into bed knowing they had plenty of time to make love in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. So this chapter delves into Leena's story a little further, so slightly less Myka/Helena stuff for the Bering and Wells fans, but there is a little. There will always be some in each chapter. This story is one of my favourite ones; I honestly feel like it's writing itself and I'm just providing the hands to type. Also, please don't hate me... I told you this would be one bumpy ride to get our girls together. Enjoy!

**[rated M]**

Leena's eyes blinked open when she felt a dip in the mattress and she brought her fist up to rub at them tiredly. "Hey," Claudia soothed. "How you feelin'?"

The innkeeper sat up in bed with a heavy sigh. "I'm fine," she shook her head, "don't fuss." She noticed Myka's presence in the room and cleared her throat.

"Made you breakfast." Claudia supplied helpfully. Leena grimaced. "What?" Claudia actually scowled. "You haven't even tried it yet."

"I'm not quite sure I want to," Leena shared a grin with Myka. The tall brunette's head tilted slightly to tell Leena to ease off a little. She turned to Claudia with a quirk of her lips. "You made this?" She looked down at the oatmeal with sprinkles of nuts and a drizzle of honey, the glass of orange juice next to it and a small sliced banana in a dish next to them.

"Sure… I can make things," Claudia huffed. Leena looked up, her eyes warming. To say she was touched was an understatement. Myka felt like she was walking in on a first date as the women stared at each other and she cleared her throat awkwardly once more.

"Call if you need anything," she said gently and slipped out of the room, closing the door and rushing to H.G to tell her she needed another backrub.

Claudia sighed and crawled over to the other side of the bed, sitting up and punching the pillow behind herself to get comfortable. "Eat your breakfast."

"When did you get so bossy?" Leena chuckled, but winced at the sting in her head.

"Oh… here." Claudia scattered a few Advil onto the tray. "See? I'm prepared."

"Bossy," Leena muttered with a smirk, then took a spoonful of oatmeal. She winced.

"You could at least pretend you liked it." Claudia grumbled.

Leena shook her head hastily, her eyes darting like she was on the verge of panic. She rubbed her throat and swallowed. "Sore…sorry."

Claudia's lips thinned. "'S'ok…" She began to chuckle. "Myka is _convinced_ we're gay for each other. She's running around like the damned Easter Bunny."

Leena chuckled and took her pills with a swig of her orange juice, half closing her light sensitive eyes. "Don't you mean Cupid?"

"Cupid?" Claudia's mouth opened. "Come on… Cupid has way more grace."

Leena smiled and felt her friend snuggle closer. "You saying you've met the Easter bunny?"

The redhead laughed heartily and nodded. "Well… she's about 5"10', curly hair… and these crazy green eyes."

"Does she have ears?" Leena played along and ate a few more mouthfuls of her oatmeal

.  
>"Yep. Tiny little ears… for an Easter Bunny." Claudia smiled and swiped up a piece of banana. "How're you really feeling?"<p>

"Everything sucks."

"Woah," Claudia got herself more comfortable. "Must be bad if you're saying 'suck'."

"I say suck," Leena muttered and closed her eyes. "My head…"

"Hurting?" Claudia watched the slow nod and felt for her friend. "Sorry you feel sucky."

A gradual smile spread across Leena's face. "I've got a good friend looking after me. Can't ask for anything else."

oxoxo

After another day, Leena had made a full recovery. Her fever had broken shortly after her breakfast from Claudia and they'd spent the day watching DVDs, while Myka, Helena and Pete strangely enjoyed a day of chores. They'd discovered that with the right company, doing the laundry, cleaning and shoveling the driveway was actually quite fun, though in the end it had turned into a ridiculous snowball fight, which then turned into a heavy make-out session between Myka and Helena in the deep mounds of snow. Pete had just grumbled and stomped inside mumbling something about gooseberries.

With the driveway clear, Leena took her chance. "I'm going to Allen." She said chirpily down the Farnsworth. "You guys need anything?"

Claudia shrugged and moved a pile of records out of her way before she rested her elbow on Artie's desk. "Nothing for me…" She turned to the rest of the room. "Guys?"

"Twizzlers…" Helena replied automatically causing a groan from Pete. Two Twizzler maniacs? It was too much for him to handle.

Claudia watched Leena nod, then turned around for a little privacy, lowering her voice. "You gonna be okay?"  
>Leena gave a strange smile. "Something I've got to do, I guess. I'll see you when I get home."<p>

The redhead nodded, an unsure expression clouding her face. "Okay… see you soon." Claudia shut the Farnsworth and sighed. She wanted nothing more than to tag along… make sure this 'Melissa' wasn't actually a psycho bitch… or just be there for moral support. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Myka's gentle eyes blinking back at her.

"You okay?"

Claudia shrugged off the attention with an elbow. She was a little fed up with Myka making these little digs at her about Leena. She was fed up with how she was just adding false pretenses to everything. "I'm good." She replied and buried herself back into the old file she'd got her hands on.

Leena took a breath as she stood outside the tiny shack-like house that her date lived in and sighed. This was one of the most desolate places she had ever been to, and she knew South Dakota well. She grew up here. Allen was poor. Like, seriously poor… and her SUV stood out like a swollen, infected thumb. She knocked on the wooden door of the house and pondered how Melissa could be making any business. She also wondered how Melissa could own such a nice car, and live in such a place that would be easily named as a hovel. Truth be told, Leena had only ventured into the quaint little bookshop because she was out of gas, and she would never had stepped foot into Allen had her car threatened to stop. She sighed and heard the soft footsteps approach the door, then smiled instantaneously when Melissa opened it, mucky and dirty from a day of labor. The American Indian woman was dressed in ripped jeans, a baggy t-shirt and a cooking apron on. It was one of the most adorable sights Leena had ever clasped her eyes on. "Hi…"

"Hey there, wasn't expecting you," the smaller woman curled her lips into a smile. "Come in…"

Leena shuffled forward, frozen to the bone until she was greeted with warmth from the fireplace. She looked around the tiny house. A mattress lay on the floor, surrounded by cushions, and trinkets. The bed hadn't been made, but looked comfortable enough. In the corner of the room was a tiny television. There was a makeshift kitchen at the end of the room, an old rocking chair, and various pieces of items from Melissa's heritage hung on the walls. "Now this, is what I call homely," Leena grinned and found herself being tugged by the belt loop of her jeans into an embrace.

"Feels homelier now…" Melissa murmured and grinned inwardly when Leena finally bent down to give her a kiss.

Leena opened her mouth and tried not to moan when fingers twisted into her blouse and began to undo the buttons. "Wait," she pulled back. "I…I need to talk to you."

Melissa frowned, and nodded, pulling back until she was in the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

Leena sighed and looked around the place once more. It was very dark, save the three small lamps giving house light. _Romantic. No, no…not romantic._ Leena rolled her eyes at herself. "A tea?"

"Sure thing," Melissa grinned and put the kettle on, before joining Leena on the couch. "What's up?" She tugged Leena's feet up onto the couch and began to remove her snow sodden boots until navy blue wooly socks were revealed.

Leena had distractedly started to play with Melissa's dark brown hair, weighing the pros and cons of what she was going to say. Melissa stayed still at the attention, trying not to smile when Leena's eyes crossed slightly as she thought. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm…" Leena's eyes darted to the angular face in front of her.

"You were going to tell me something," Melissa chuckled. What she didn't count on was Leena suddenly straddling her. "Or not." She gasped. Grinning, she felt her lips being taken up in several kisses. They fell into each other, lips brushing in a more heated fashion, minds beginning to swim as the desire between them kicked in. Without a word, Melissa lifted the larger woman into her arms and fumbled over to the bed before safely placing her on top of the fluffy covers.

"I love your house." Leena murmured, looking up as Melissa threw off her apron.

Melissa frowned. "You do?"

"Yeah," the innkeeper sighed. God damn she was really happy. She wished she wasn't happy, but she was. And Melissa's aura was oozing contentment and warmth, something she needed right now.

"What about the tea?" Melissa still had her eye on the kettle yards away from them.

Leena began to chuckle and eventually managed to shrug off her blouse. "Fuck the tea…"

The bookkeeper grinned and placed herself between Leena's widened legs, letting Leena paw awkwardly at her t-shirt. "Don't swear, it's so not you."

Leena's fingers stilled momentarily as an image of Claudia chastising her for 'speaking geek' flashed through her mind. Her breath fluttered and she put on a smile. "You wanna take that back?"

Melissa thought about what they were about to do and let out a shy titter. "Okay…"

Guided by Leena's hands, the woman peeled off her bra, then her own and was tugged down by the innkeeper. "Come here…" Leena husked with a grin. Melissa lay down in her arms and fell into the kiss that was being offered. She closed her eyes and felt Leena arching up after each brush against her lips.

Their breasts pressed tighter together and the women became more frenzied as their thighs connected, moans filling the room. Rolling them over, Leena got up on her hands for support and cradled her lover's head in her arms as she kissed her. Melissa's lips parted further to let her in. She trusted her. The innkeeper shook slightly on her hands and knees and eased herself down.

Adrenaline was sometimes a curse, and right now, it was causing her to shake. She shook even more when the dark eyed woman placed her hand between her legs and entered her with perfect precision. Melissa smiled warmly at the woman who was trying to act as if she wasn't about to collapse. _Time to change positions._ She eased herself over and peppered the woman's face with kisses as they moved together until Leena sunk into the mattress and wrapped her legs around the bookkeeper's waist. She hadn't done this in so long, but now she was doing it, she had no idea why she'd waited such a long time. Even though she'd told Claudia she couldn't date anyone, she could date. She could if she wanted to, right? Why live your life miserably just because you were 'connected to the Warehouse' as Pete had put it that first day she'd met him. She could date. "Harder," she whined, shutting off her brain and letting herself get lost in the experience. Melissa did as she asked and it was then she finally focused, locking Claudia, Myka and everyone at the Warehouse out of her head. This was the best thing about being able to read auras. You could tell when someone was faking and right now, Melissa was into this, and so she would damn well be into this too.

oxoxo

Leena grinned down at the woman who clutched her middle tightly. "You okay?"

"Dead," Melissa chuckled back then popped her head up so fast, Leena would have broken her nose had she bent down to kiss the bookseller's hair like she'd planned. "Cookies!"

"Cookies?"

The naked brunette pranced into the kitchen hastily and took out some oven mitts from the top drawer, then pulled a tray of chocolate chip, freshly baked cookies from the bottom shelf.

"Ohhh, hence the apron, I get it now…" Leena sat up in bed and drew the duvet around herself to stop the cold from getting in.

"Yesss," Melissa chortled and dropped some onto a plate, then shuffled back to bed.

_I don't deserve you,_ Leena thought with a shake of the head. She could have cried. This woman was completely and utterly adorable and she was falling hard and fast. "Oh god," she began to laugh. "Whatever you do, don't burn your tits."

"Pffft," Melissa grunted as she sat back down, a few cookies scattering onto the duvet. "Careful, they're hot." Leena took one of the cookies and bit down, smiling at the taste. "And? You like?" She nodded and licked her lips. "Ahem…" Melissa's long, dark eyelashes batted at her and Leena looked up to the clear of the throat. "Kiss for the chef?" The B&B owner rolled her eyes, then swallowed and moved the plate onto the floor, took the cookie that Melissa was about to chomp on, and flicked it onto the plate. "Hey!"

"I thought you wanted a kiss," Leena sighed, crawling under the covers.

"Oooh, I do," Melissa smiled and let her new lover settle in her arms, kisses being dotted against her chest before the innkeeper moved up to her lips. They made out leisurely for a few minutes until Leena pulled away with a hum. "Soo… I guess this our 6th date." Melissa whispered, twisting a finger around one of Leena's most prominent curls like it was a corkscrew.

"I guess it is," Leena rested her head on the thin shoulder, Melissa's left breast in her hand. "I've loved our 6th date."

"Me too," Melissa smiled and rubbed the soft chest, swirling her fingers around the skin gently. "You got enough time to sleep?"

"Sure," Leena yawned and rolled onto her side, grinning slyly when her lover covered her back and wrapped around her possessively. "Only a few hours though. Wake me up?"

"I will." The young woman smiled and caressed her middle. "Sleep well."

By 6pm, everybody was at home but one. Claudia had begun to pace. "She should be here by now."

"Claud… chill," Pete rolled his eyes. "Probably getting a little loving in, am I right, ladies?" He grinned at the women who were lying on the couch.

Helena scoffed and shot Pete a death glare. "Claudia, come and sit down." She patted the space next to her.  
>"I'm good," Claudia shook her head.<p>

"Here, let me ring her." Myka flipped her Farnsworth open and contacted the woman.

Leena woke up to the incessant buzzing coming from her purse. She wiped her eyes and looked down at the hand splayed across her belly. Leaning over, she turned the light on and groaned. "Shit," she picked up the Farnsworth and blinked. "Myka," she cleared her voice. "Oh god, I am so sorry."

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Myka began to laugh. "You alright?"

Leena covered herself up with the quilt and nodded, trying to clear her throat from its husk. "I'm… I am so sorry, I'll be home in an hour."

"Hey, no… take your time. It's all good," she smiled but Leena wasn't so sure.

Leena felt the woman behind her shift and mewl as she woke up slowly. "Who is it?" Melissa croaked and began to kiss Leena's back with a grin.

Leena automatically shivered, "I gotta go." She whispered to Myka who gave a big wink. Hanging up, Leena turned in her lover's arms. "Sorry… I meant that both ways, I really have to go."

"Everything okay?" Melissa bent down to press comical sloppy kisses across Leena's chest, licking at a nipple with that same grin.

Leena tried not to chuckle. She really did but it tickled so much and she batted Melissa's head away with a feigned huff as her laughter died down. "I have to leave, I'm sorry…they were checking up on me."

Melissa merely shrugged and took a stone-cold cookie in her hand, offering it to her lover. "One for the road?"

Leena smiled and leaned forward, taking a little bit in between her teeth. She slowly began to get changed, until finally she was stood at the front door, wrapped in her coat and scarf. "Thank you for the cookies." She held up the bag, knowing Pete would love her forever should she give them to him. Two cookie obsessed people now in her life. Three, counting Artie and his oatmeal scotchies.

"Thank you for the visit. It was pretty awesome," Melissa grinned somewhat bashfully and shuffled on her feet. Her dark hair was scattered everywhere, mussed from sleep and sex. "Text me when you get home?"

Leena nodded and stepped forward, pecking her lover on the lips. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Books and cookies, I can't fault it." At the quirk of Leena's eyebrow, she grinned lecherously and pulled her in for another kiss, then gave her a tap on the ass. "Night."

"Goodnight." And with that, Leena was gone, and headed down to Univille.

"Sorry, sorry," Leena dashed through the front door to see all four B&B residents sat at the kitchen table, tucking into dinner.

"Well they there, lover girl," Myka grinned, earning a kick out of Helena.

"Here," Helena smiled at the woman who awkwardly tugged off her coat and hung it up. "We've saved you some dinner just incase you haven't eaten. I hope chicken casserole should suffice?"

"Lovely," Leena rushed. "Thank you." She sat down and tried to get Claudia's attention, but the younger woman was having none of it. Sighing and taking a bite, she smiled. "This is great."

"Claudia made it, I helped." Pete shoveled some potato into his mouth.

Leena's mouth widened. "This is amazing, Claud."

"Thanks." The redhead said. "Excusing myself now." She'd had enough and ruffled a hand through her hair. Half of her was screaming at herself for acting like such a brat. The rest of her was pissed off that one of her best friends had said no word about where she was, or if she was okay, or when she'd be home. "Night." She stood up and left the table before jogging up the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" Leena coughed back some really stupid irrational tears.

"Nah," Pete shook her head. "Methinks it's a little PMT," he whispered the last bit as if it were a huge conspiracy. "Ow!" He rubbed his shin and avoided Myka's glare.

Myka put a hand on the woman's wrist. "She's fine. Hard day… Artie was a little tough on her."

"Should have been there," Leena mumbled, helping herself to some wine.

Myka shrugged, "It's fine, okay? You had stuff to do."

Helena perked up. "Did you, by any chance, pick up my Twizzlers?" Leena groaned and covered her eyes. "Ah…" The older woman sat back with a nearly invisible pout, "not a bother, another time perhaps."

She smiled and left the table with a casual kiss to Myka's lips. Leena looked at the two left at the table. There was only one thing running through Leena's head. Something had to change. She couldn't go gallivanting around because she was starting to fall in love. She couldn't neglect her duties as an innkeeper. She couldn't slack off, she couldn't miss cooking meals, and she couldn't piss off Claudia more than she already had. She'd end things. Tomorrow. Before anything got too deep. Easier said than done. She rolled her tear filling eyes and took a bite of chicken.

Easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas everyone! Things are starting to heat up a little in Cleena-land. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews and comments are gratefully appreciated.

oxoxoxo

Claudia paused outside Leena's bedroom two days later. They hadn't spoken. Leena hadn't left the inn, and had even put off going to the Warehouse to help out while Myka and Pete retrieved an old Irish shamrock incased in amber. Claudia and Helena got a ping earlier that day so the innkeeper had pretty much been left alone to her own devices. Pete and Myka's artifact retrieval was a whole other story, however.

Of course, the shamrock had caused a whole family to win a large sum of lottery money. Pete had, on the way back, made a wish and before she knew it, Myka was staring at her partner whose face was covered in hair. "You wished for a beard?" She'd screeched.

"What?" Pete had shrugged. "I wanted to know how Santa felt."

He had toed the ground with his shoe, reaching up to ruffle at the new hair. "Plus it's cool, right?" Myka had no words, and the man had been the laughing stock of the whole group, bar Claudia and Leena.

Claudia sighed and tapped on the door gently. After hearing no answer, she shoved the door open to see Leena curled up on the wide armchair in the corner of the room, a blanket on top of her. Her face was soaked with tears. "Oh god…" Claudia sighed and approached the chair cautiously. She bent down and placed her chin on the woman's knee. How long had she been sat here? "Leena, sweetie…" The innkeeper looked down at her sadly, unable to speak. Claudia hated herself right now. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk. I'm sorry," she rubbed at her thigh to try and cheer Leena up but the older woman's lip just quivered.

"I can't do it…" She shook her head.

"Do what?" Claudia soothed.

"I can't call it off. Every time I try to leave the house, I just… I want to just cry and run back inside." She sniffled and wiped her nose uncharacteristically on her blanket.

Claudia exhaled and shifted onto the armchair, pulling her friend into her arms. "Then don't." She rested her chin on Leena's shoulder and felt the little tremors as Leena continued to cry. "Jeez, you're a little stuck in the mud with this one, huh?" She felt the nod and closed her eyes. "She really that cute?"

"Adorable," Leena whimpered. It set her off even more. "I just… I don't want her to get hurt. She's going to get hurt, and I'm just… I hate this life. I don't want to be an innkeeper anymore." She bit out.

Trying to hide her surprise at the comment, Claudia merely hushed her and wrapped arms around her middle. "It'll be okay."

Leena chuckled humorlessly. "How will it be okay?" She tried to look back but felt her face nearly touching Claudia's behind her and looked forward again to avoid awkwardness. Despite herself, she couldn't help but cuddle into the front of the woman's chest. At least she felt safe that way.

"It just will, okay? You gotta listen to me."

"Because you're a bossy boots."

Claudia's nose wrinkled as she smiled. "Exactly." She pecked her friend's shoulder and pulled her by the hand as she stood up. "Now come on, enough moping… you have to check out Pete's beard."

"Beard?" Leena frowned. "What…no, I…" She was clearly conflicted and Claudia saw the look and sat back down, crawling in between the chair and her friend. "I need to talk to someone."

"Shoot," Claudia smiled encouragingly. "Got all night."

Leena gave a tiny smile, closed her eyes, and spoke, laying her head back against her friend's shoulder. "I love the Warehouse. I love it. I love that you guys are my family, and a long time ago I accepted that I would be tied to this place for the rest of my life. But I'm a romantic. I like the idea of romance, and dates and a life with somebody I truly love." She felt tears prick her eyes once more and let them fall down her cheek unabashedly. "But if I get into something this deep with an outsider, that's all they'll be. They'd be stuck outside. What if it's true? What if Rebecca was right?" She began to take rushed breaths. "M-Myka told me that Rebecca had warned her to get out. That the Warehouse ruins you."

Claudia decided to rest her cheek back on her friend's shoulder, not only for her friend but for herself. She needed some support - the things Leena was coming out with was beginning to hit home. Leena started talking again. "We've seen what happens. We saw people die. We s-saw Mrs…" The name hung on her mouth and said lips quivered violently as she tried to stop more tears. "Pete… Pete lost Kelly because she couldn't handle it. What if Melissa can't either?"

"What if she can?" Claudia urged gently. Leena choked back another sob, totally and utterly confused. "Shhh, hey… it's okay." The redhead cuddled her tighter but to no avail. Leena just kept crying.

"Not okay…" Leena shook her head, shaking more tears down herself. "Not okay at all."

They were silent for a long while as Claudia stayed seated behind her friend, rubbing her arm soothingly until the sobs started to calm down. She'd tried to persuade her, but Leena was having none of it. She was obviously uncomfortable being with somebody from the outside world. That mere thought caused her heart to do a little jumpstart. _No, no… Bad Claudia_. Leena's high-pitched voice distracted her from her somewhat dangerous thoughts. "C-Can you come with me?"

"Sure…where?"

"Melissa's." Leena whispered. "I…I wanna make sure I don't do something stupid and start this whole cycle off again."

Claudia gave a sad smile and nodded. "Now?"

"Please," Leena shuffled out of the woman's embrace, then moved to her wardrobe where she promptly took out a large sweater, pulling it over herself, not caring about the pajama top underneath. She slowly moved over to the bed and put on her shoes then stood up and turned to her friend, feeling embarrassed about the tears. Her face stung and she used the back of her hand to blot some of the wetness. "Sorry for crying all over you."

Claudia stood close to her and gave a shy shrug. "'S'okay."

Leena thinned her lips and pulled her into a hug. "You're my best friend. Did you know that?"

The computer geek squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched the woman's back with her hand. She hadn't expected the comment so bluntly, but she wasn't surprised. "Had a tiny inkling." She grinned as the woman finally chuckled. With that, she pulled away. "Let's go, before it gets too crazy out there and starts snowing again."

Walking downstairs, they came face to face with two dressing gown clad agents. "Wh…" Helena saw Leena, eyes red and puffy, walking straight out the front door. "Is something the matter, Claudia? Is she okay?"

The redhead thinned her lips and shrugged. "I'm uhh… I'm taking her to Allen." She sighed.

Helena sighed. "Is she ending it?" Myka wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and exhaled along with them. Claudia just nodded, not wanting to gossip. "See you guys later."

"Alright, be safe," Myka touched her friends shoulder and watched her leave.

Helena saw the door close and turned in her lover's arms. "I'm guessing it's going to take a long time for this to settle down."

"I guess…" Myka nodded slowly. "How's your lip?"

"I must admit, it's a little sore," Helena whined.

The taller woman grinned at the pout on her girlfriend's cut lip and wrapped long arms around her shoulders. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Helena looked like she was fighting an internal battle. "Only very gently."

She and Claudia had managed to take down a small mob of money-making artifact selling thugs. It was only a small party job, but Helena's lip had split open after nutting one of the leaders of the gang. Now, she tried not to smile when Myka leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Helena's sore ones.

"Better?" Myka asked, rubbing soft circles at the darker haired woman's back. Helena nodded. "My little badass." Myka chortled.

"I'm not that little." Helena grouched.

"You are to me," Myka sighed. "You picked a movie or do I even need to ask?" She took Helena by the hand and led her to the couch where the DVD of choice lay waiting. "HG… come on, not again."

"What?" Helena huffed. "It fascinates me." She kept the expression until Myka went to put Things To Come in the player, then gave a grin. "To think I missed that part of my life… of my brother's life." She lay down on Myka's chest once they got settled and the title menu started up causing the American to flick lazily at the remote until the film began to play. "He really wrote the screenplay?"

Myka smiled fondly and pecked Helena's forehead with a half nod. "Insisted he was the man for the job." She smiled as Helena snuggled closer.

Helena Wells was clearly a badass. Anybody who knew her, knew that. But within the comforts of their own home, the Victorian let her hair down and not only that, let herself be coddled - especially when she was sore from being said badass.

"Makes me proud." Helena whispered. "Though also proves what a pompous fool he was."

"You know he told the cast and crew that he wanted the film to be the exact opposite of Lang's Metropolis?" Myka stroked the soft hair in front of her, fingers untangling the dark strands as her fingers an down her back. Helena soaked up the story.

"Is that a fact?"

"It is," Myka grinned. She almost wished she could meet her girlfriend's brother. Almost. "He hated everything Fritz Lang had made of Metropolis."

Helena couldn't help but chuckle and lay her head back down as the film started. Her lip was starting to throb, but the company and the film was letting her calm down considerably after her little adventure.

The car journey was quiet. Leena hadn't said anything and she'd let Claudia drive. Truth be told, Claudia was the safer driver, though she'd never tell Artie. "You okay?" Claudia came to a stop sign and reached down to grip Leena's hand. The older woman smiled softly and attempted a nod as she gripped her best friend's hand back. Fifty minutes and they'd reached their destination. Both women didn't move when the car had stopped. "I'll uhh…" Claudia bumbled, "I'll be here this whole time. Come and get me if you need me."

Leena nodded. Looking conflicted for a split second, she made up her mind and leaned forward to give Claudia a delicate kiss on the cheek. "Be back soon." She unclipped her seatbelt, and disappeared out of the car to knock on the wooden front door of her lover's house. Claudia watched her leave, then groaned and flopped her head down onto the steering wheel. She was completely and utterly screwed.

Leena rapped her hands on the door a second time, and heard the pattering of feet followed by a gentle humming. She did all she could to stop herself from bursting into tears. A warm smile covered Melissa's face after opening the door. "Hey…"

Leena swallowed heavily. "Can I come in?"

Melissa smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Course you can, you know that." She widened the door and let Leena in, then turned and leaned heavily against it to shut it.

Leena tried not to flinch as the smaller woman took her hand and brought her over to the couch. The house was tidier now. The bed was made, and the only real mess was a plate on the coffee table, obviously from dinner. "I need to say something." Her eyes quickly watered at the look of pure innocence on Melissa's face. The bookkeeper just waited quietly for her to talk. Brushing frantically at her face, Leena tried to get her breathing in check.

"Leena, you okay?" Melissa took the woman's hands in her own and stroked the palms gently, only for them to leave her clasp as Leena pulled away.

Leena shook her head and continued to cry. She remembered Claudia sitting cold and alone in the car, waiting for her. She could not mess this up. Not again.

"I really like you," she exclaimed suddenly.

Melissa smiled then. "Me too-"

"No, no…" Leena hiccupped. More tears. "I really like you." She picked up Melissa's hand and gave it a small kiss, "But I can't be with you." She watched Melissa's face fall. "I wish I could." The Sioux woman's eyes clouded with confusion.

"You can't?"

Leena shook her head and covered her face. God damn the fucking Warehouse. Taking careful, deep breaths she continued to speak, and tried to block Melissa's dampening aura from her mind. "I come from a strange place," she ventured. "I… I can't really go into it, but my job can be very dangerous, and I can get hurt." Reaching a tentative hand up to Melissa's face, she stroked her soft cheek. "And," her voice broke. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care," Melissa's lip quivered. "I really like you too."

It was then, Leena smiled. "I know you do." She only just stopped herself from leaning forward to give her a kiss. "That's the problem," she let herself stroke the woman's hair. "If I let you put yourself in danger, I'd never live with myself. I wouldn't want that for you."

"Please.." Melissa suddenly found herself getting upset. "What…what if I just left you to your job? And…and then I wouldn't ask about it, and I wouldn't even need to know what you did."

Leena sighed and let out a small laugh. "Sweetie… If we got serious, I wouldn't be able to keep things from you, you know that, right?" Flattered as she was, Melissa still felt like her heart was being ripped out. Leena finally pulled away from her and shoulders shuddered as she tried to stop herself from crying again. "I am so, so sorry."

"Leena…Leena wait."

_Get up and go_. Leena shook her head and made her way to the door. "I am so sorry, Melissa. I'm sorry." she repeated, her voice finally breaking.

"Leena!"

"Please," the innkeeper's voice raised an octave, more tears scattering down her cheeks. "Let me go, 'kay?"

Claudia looked up at the yell coming from the woman who had just been dumped. Leena frantically worked at the door handle and eased herself into the car, her breath coming out in pants.

"Leena…" Claudia whispered.

"Just drive." Her voice faltered. "Please, just drive." And with that, the young scientist nodded and pressed her foot down.

Watching the car disappear, Melissa found herself on the snowy ground, hugging herself. What had just happened? What could Leena possibly do that was so dangerous? Why had she lied about being an innkeeper? She paused. No, she was definitely an innkeeper. She'd driven her to and from their dates numerous times. And she could tell that Leena did really like her.

Her thoughts were giving her a headache and though she really wanted to find out, all she wanted right now was a hug and someone to tell her that it'd be okay. "I don't wanna let you go." Whispering, she picked herself up off the snow covered grass and went inside to change her soggy clothes.

When Claudia finally stopped the car an hour later, she looked over to Leena who was obviously trying to look strong and cool. The innkeeper hadn't spoken for the whole journey. Placing a hand on her friend's thigh, she waited for Leena to look at her.

"I've never broke somebody's heart before." The older woman murmured against the car window. "Never."

She finally turned to Claudia and felt herself well up. There'd be a lot of crying for the next few days or so, but she still felt like she'd done the right thing. Melissa was a beautiful, caring and wonderful woman. But the thought of her being included in Warehouse life scared her to her very marrow, and she wasn't sure why… it just felt off. She'd felt that before. She felt it once with the woman sitting opposite her. Eyes stinging with tears. Again.

"Shhh, come here." Claudia pulled the woman into an awkward hug, the control panel in the car keeping them separate. Leena held on tightly and felt a lot of the angst she felt leave her instantaneously. She'd done the right thing. Her heart was pouting like a spoilt brat but her brain was telling her this was right, and she usually listened to it. She also knew her heart was just acting like a lovesick teenager. "You want me to teach you how to play COD?" Leena heard the murmur in her ear and shivered slightly before releasing a grin.

"You have anything else, a little… nicer?" She pulled back to look into Claudia's eyes, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Nicer?" Claudia scrunched up her nose. "Like…? COD's nice. It's awesome."

Leena thought about it and pulled away a little further. "Ummm, something that doesn't involve me shooting and killing people."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Tell you what…" She groaned at what she was about to say, "When we get inside, you can have an early Christmas present from me, how's that?"

"Will it stop me from having to play the fish game?" Leena leaned forward, a gleam in her eyes. Fish. Hook. Claudia bit.

"Fish… fish, she says!" She growled. "I'll have you know, that Call of Duty has been awarded for its badassery. Fish game…" She shook her head and caught Leena looking at her indulgently. "Yes, it stops you from playing the 'fish game'." Leena finally grinned. Claudia took a sneaky look at her lips, then looked back up just as quickly, hoping that she hadn't been caught. "I…uhh…" She stammered and began to move away, unclipping her seatbelt. Leena frowned at the attention, Claudia's aura playing havoc on both her conscience and her eyes. Just as Claudia was about to get out of the car, Leena pulled on her wrist to stop her from moving. The computer nerd looked down at their hands and couldn't stop herself. Leaning forward, she pulled Leena's face to hers by the chin and pressed her lips tightly against the innkeeper's.

Leena's eyes had initially closed at the contact. When she realized what they were doing, however, her eyes snapped open and she pulled back in shock.

"Sorry…" Claudia immediately babbled. "I'm sorry, it's just… I just," she shook her head began to get out of the car, the silent woman hastily following her out. "I just wanted to make you feel better, is all. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" Leena mumbled, pulling awkwardly on one of her coat toggles. "It's okay," she repeated, more to herself than anything. Claudia let them into the house silently and took off her own coat. "I umm… I think I'm just going to go to bed." Leena excused herself. "Maybe you can give me my gift another time? At Christmas, perhaps."

"Sure," Claudia nodded, gulping. Her lips still tingled. And then Leena was gone again, vanishing up the stairs with dejected footsteps.

Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey folks. So this is a pretty short chapter, but the next one will probably be double the size of this so I'm balancing them out. Hope you enjoy!

oxoxoxo

Claudia's face held the look of shock when she finally entered the living room of the B&B. "Hey," Myka chirped sleepily, struggling to sit up with a drooling Helena on her chest. She'd heard Leena stomping up the stairs and assumed the worst. "How did it go?" The redhead licked her lips. She didn't even know if she could talk. Had Leena kissed her back? It felt like she'd kissed her back. Definitely. _Talk, Claudia._

"Fine," she groused, though didn't mean to snap. She really didn't but she caught the look Myka directed at her and sighed, dumping her bag next to the newly put up Christmas tree. Myka patted Helena's back and pushed her up to force her awake

"The apple pies are burning" The Englishwoman startled herself awake and looked at both agents with a sheepish bat of the eyes. "Sorry…" She smacked her lips and gracefully sat next to her girlfriend.

"Funny dreams again?" Myka curled her lover's hair behind her ear and watched the brunette clear her throat with a nod. "Claudia's back." Said young woman waved dumbly, still a little shocked at what she'd just done. "Claud? Everything okay?"

Claudia merely shook her head. She pressed her lips down suddenly with forefinger and thumb. Her aim to keep quiet failed miserably. She needed to talk to someone, desperately. "How umm…" She paused, looked up at the mantel piece, then down and fumbled with a tassel on her jeans. "How do you know," she looked up to the ceiling for help this time, as if that would save her. And then it came out all at once. "Oh god, I kissed Leena." she blurted suddenly and covered her face. Myka and Helena sat up so fast, they both gripped the sides of the couch to stop themselves from fainting.

"What?" Helena hissed.

Myka's eyes bugged out as wide as they could go. "You did what?" She tried not to grin. She'd be getting back rubs for the rest of her life at this rate.

Claudia did the only thing she could think of doing. She lay on the floor. An arm splayed across her face and she curled her knees up, letting out a groan. If she'd gone to high school, this would be considered to be a slumber party. "Nope. Forget I said anything."

"Claudia," Myka flopped down onto the floor and threw a cushion at her friend. This was the 'overreacting, outraged Myka' that so oft made an appearance. "You kissed Leena? You…" She hissed and shook her head. "Why did you kiss Leena?"

"I don't know!" Claudia cried out. "First we were talking about video games, and fish and then I just…" She pressed her palms together. "Oh god what have I done?" It all started to sink in.

"Claud? Okay…" Myka approached her sensitively. "It'll be okay… we just have to… think."

"Think?" Claudia scoffed. "The woman can't even look at me now. She just broke up with her girlfriend who wasn't even her girlfriend yet, but she liked her like one, and I go and screw it all up."

"Shhh, shhh… no," Myka shook her head as Helena joined them on the floor. "You didn't, okay? You two are like best friends."

"I was trying to make her feel better. I didn't like to see her crying."

"I know," Myka soothed, sharing a brief look of adoration with Helena. Claudia hugged her knees to her chest. "It'll be okay." She said again gently. She paused. "Do you like her?"

"Wh- Myka!" Claudia whined and recovered her eyes. "No! She's my friend!"

Helena's eyes shifted between them. "Then why kiss her?" she mouthed, earning a furious shake of the head from her girlfriend which meant 'not now.'

"So it was a spur of the moment thing!" Myka insisted.

"Right!" Claudia sat up and felt her head spin. "She looked at me funny, and I just thought… I dunno. I wanted to make her feel better."

"I know, sweetie," Myka rubbed her arm.

Claudia suddenly got up and took her bag, shrugging it onto her shoulder. "Going to bed…" She huffed and waved blindly to both women.

"Wh.. Oookay...Night, hon." Myka sighed.

"Goodnight, Claudia," Helena waved back until the redhead disappeared out of the room. When Helena turned around, her eyes nearly fell out of her head. Myka had hastily shrugged out of her jumper, and she unclipped her bra with a feral grin. "Dear god, what are you doing?" Helena exclaimed, eyes darting around the room in fear of somebody coming into the communal area.

Flicking her bra away, Myka grabbed a cushion, not bothering to cover herself, and lay down on her front, next to the fire. "Back rub. They're going to get together. You owe me." Helena sighed, but straddled the woman's backside anyway with a quiet huff.

"I'm going to have to live with this for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

"Yep. Oh god," she moaned when Helena's hands smoothed gently over her shoulders. "Imagine the back rubs I'll get on their wedding daa-haaay!" Myka squealed as Helena sneakily prodded on a sore knot.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." The older woman shook her head. "I can't quite believe how invested you seem to be in this little façade. Why don't you let them be?"

"She freakin' kissed her!" Myka just laughed. "You know they'll get together. I know they'll get together." She nodded cheerfully, chin rested on folded hands. She closed her eyes and tried not to giggle when Helena slipped her fingers down her back and across the side of her breasts. "Back rub." She reminded.

"Oh, I do apologize," Helena replied coyly. "I seemed to had forgotten the purpose of this operation."

"I bet you did," Myka chuckled, then relaxed again when the Victorian went back to work."Mmmm…" She hummed, grinning again as Helena clucked her tongue and bent down to kiss her back.

oxoxo

It looked like something from a film, or a cheesy pop video. The worst thing was, both women's rooms were essentially back to back, and Claudia grunted in frustration for the tenth time in a minute when she heard a rustle coming from Leena's room. And then a quiet sob, and a sniff. And she couldn't do a thing about it. She could only sit and listen.

Leena, on the other hand was in more of a state. Her eyes were red and blotchy and she wanted nothing more than to forget about everything that had transpired between she and her friend this evening. She wanted to leave her room, get into bed with Claudia and be cuddled like her friend had cuddled her before they'd gone to Allen. But she couldn't, because Claudia had kissed her, and she wasn't ready for anything more. She wasn't ready to be with the young woman, and plus, she wasn't even sure that Claudia wanted to be with her. Understandably, Leena was completely confused. Was she even attracted to the redhead? Leena winced. She wasn't, because she couldn't be.

Claudia's aura tortured her. She got so many sensations just from reading it, that sometimes she'd have to sit down. She didn't trust it, and because of that, she'd never allow herself to fully lust after the young woman. She was also exactly that - young, and had her whole life ahead of her. Feeling as if she were about to cry the Nile again, Leena pulled off her clothes numbly and dressed in only her briefs, hugged her quilt and let herself go.

When Leena came to, she frowned and felt someone's breath fluttering across her bare chest. She moaned a little when the body above her shifted, and kisses were being pecked at her lips delicately. Licking the lips, she whined and opened her eyes. Claudia shifted in her arms and pulled away with a small grin.

"Wake up sleepy," the redhead kissed her again. "Brought you breakfast."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Leena frowned. Claudia had the right to look a little insulted.

"You don't remember?" The innkeeper shook her head. "You were yelling my name… you had a nightmare and the rest…" She left it open ended, a twinkle in her eyes. Leena frowned again, and bolted upright, rubbing her eyes.

Claudia was gone.

She was drenched in sweat, the duvet covers twisted awkwardly around her legs. "Fuck…" she pinched her nose and realized what had happened. "… I hate those." Muttering to herself, she got out of bed to find her bra and her yesterday clothes in a heap on the floor.

Nope. She needed to lie down again. She looked up at the ceiling to gather her thoughts. Her thoughts, she decided, were far too scary, so she lay down for a couple more minutes just…thinking. Did she want Claudia? She closed her eyes and imagined. Nope. Definitely not. So why was she so drawn to the younger woman? She closed her eyes again and began to daydream. Why was it when you knew you weren't supposed to be attracted to someone, did you then find yourself unable to stop thinking about them, daydreaming about them?

What she wasn't counting on, was for Claudia to knock and walk in hastily when she'd just began to…unwind.

"I've been thinking…" Claudia began pacing, until she turned her head, saw a healthy glimpse of breast and swiftly turned her back, feeling as if she were about to collapse. Leena drew up the duvet so fast, she punched herself in the chin.

"Claudia!"

"Leena!" The younger woman replied with a shriek, "What the… I'm sorry… crap, I am so frikkin' sorry."

"Get out!" Leena cried, pulling the covers over her head.

"Sorry! I'm sorry…" Claudia dashed out the room, trying to force the image she'd just had the honor of seeing out of her mind.

oxoxo

It took a long time for Melissa to finally wake up. She was sure there was something poking her in the arm, but she was too tired to look. Eventually, she smacked her lips and rubbed her eyes open to find a red line dented in the side of her arm from the edge of a filing system. She groaned, cracked her back and sat up. Having fallen asleep at her desk, with her computer still humming away, she refocused her attention to the screen. She'd tried everything.

Leena's B&B Univille. Leena secret organization. Leena B&B second name. Univille birth records. Nothing.

Leena was practically non-existent.

But she was the owner of the B&B in Univille. That made Melissa more confused, more hurt. Why lie about a dangerous job? Unless it was all a cover up. Tears sprung to her eyes and she began to feel sorry for herself again. She thought this one would be the one. She hadn't been on a date in four years and yet she'd had six. And Leena was beautiful, and charming and all the things she wanted, but now, she couldn't have.

Scrunching her face up, she grabbed the stapler on her desk and threw it to the end of the room with a tortured cry. She must have done something to her wrist because now, it felt sprained, and she moved the bracelet on her arm out of the way to take a look. Holding her limp arm pitifully with her right hand, she fumbled into the kitchen to find a bandage and the splint she often needed. Great…

Pete had only gone back to the B&B for lunch. He was completely and utterly famished. Okay, not completely and utterly, but he sure felt it. Grinning, he took a long chomp of his pastrami sandwich and hummed in pleasure. Leena was a saint. Each morning, she'd make each agent a sandwich, wrap it up in cellophane and place it in the fridge for them to either take it to the Warehouse during the day, or, if like Pete, they'd forgotten it, they could easily come back and have lunch at home. He heard a knock on the front door.

Weird.

He paused mid-bite. Probably potential customers who hadn't seen the "no rooms free" sign. Or maybe it was Claudia. He frowned at that thought. His friend hadn't been the same since Leena had gone on the date with that chick. She'd been more… Chuck Norris-like. Nothing fazed her, and she was withdrawn and snarky.

Opening the door, sandwich in hand, he swallowed as a strangely attractive, small woman stood in front of him. It was one thing that had amazed him about South Dakota. He'd never seen so many Native Americans in his life, and if he was honest, he rather enjoyed the history of the place.

"Can I help you?" He took another bite of his sandwich. Manners be damned, this thing was just too good.

"Sorry…" Melissa cleared her throat, holding onto the door frame. "I just wondered if Leena was in?"

"Ohhh, shoot." Pete pointed at her with his bread roll. "You're the chick! Wh..don't tell me… Melanie."

"Melissa." The woman replied, taking a deep sigh.

Pete slapped his head. "Right. Right… Sorry, no, Leena's umm…running an errand."

"Oh," Melissa nodded. _Stupid, stupid. Shouldn't even have bothered_. "Okay…sorry." She took a step and stumbled a little, tears trying not to overwhelm her. She was biting off more than she could chew. Who did she think she was, a detective? _Just go home, forget about it. She's obviously not worth it._

"Hey…" Pete caught her as she fell a little harder. "You okay?"

"Fine," the small woman brushed it off and shivered in her cardigan. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Hey, no…" He tutted quickly but the young woman was already making her way back down the path. Shaking his head, Pete made his way back into the inn. This was why he would have never been able to pursue anything with the innkeeper. Everything was just too deep, and meaningful and sappy and blegh. No, he shook his head. Leena could, at times, creep him out a little. And though he'd flirted with the idea of sleeping with her because, well…she was pretty hot; the emotion and baggage that came with it was just not worth it - as he had now seen for himself.

Sitting back down, he switched on the television and proceeded to tuck into his lunch, happy at the peace and quiet.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, this is when the angst kicks in and pretty much stays in. Please don't kill me, though you're allowed to tell me what you think. Enjoy, weep...whatever.

oxoxo

It was 13th of December. Claudia and Leena hadn't spoken for five days. The tension was mounting, the Warehouse was misbehaving and the team had been rushed off their feet.

Most of the pings they were getting were Christmas artifacts acting up for the holidays. Pete and Myka were currently in Connecticut, retrieving a poinsettia that had caused a man to laugh so hard during a Mr. Bean rerun, his heart had simply given out. Surprisingly, Myka had been affected mostly by the seasonal plant, and now the agent was suffering from pulled muscles of the abdomen. Helena was rather rudely awoken by the giggling twosome who were obviously on speakerphone. She had, admittedly, told them to 'piss off' because it was 3am, and they could hardly blame her. Myka sobered briefly to giggle a drunken sounding "I love you" down the phone. It warmed Helena's heart.

Finding herself unable to sleep, she rearranged her tank-top and shorts that she'd stolen from her girlfriend and rolled out of bed, exiting Myka's bedroom with a slight creak of the door. She hadn't been able to sleep in her own room. It was too cold, and… un-lived in. It didn't feel like home. She couldn't smell Myka on the covers. Sneaking down the stairs, she hoped that a cup of Horlicks would help her get back to sleep and was surprised to see Leena, sat at the table, beads everywhere. She seemed to be threading something and upon closer inspection, Helena discovered the innkeeper was making a necklace. "Can't you sleep either?" Helena asked softly. Leena jumped and looked up with an embarrassed shrug. "It's interesting… you'd think I'd be able to sleep without my human water bottle but it doesn't seem to be the case." She caught Leena's sad gaze and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry…I just-"

"You miss her," Leena let out a small smile. "It's okay, I get it. You wanna sit? I'll make you a malt drink." The older woman tried not to smile. She knew her so well already.

Helena shook her head and placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, walking around her. "No need. I'll do it myself, you keep doing…" she looked at the beads in the dim light, save the hobby lamp on the table, "whatever it is you're doing. I didn't know you made jewelry," she commented.

Leena shrugged with a bashful glance. "I sell them… make a little extra on the side."

The older woman nodded thoughtfully as she waited for the kettle to boil. She rested her backside on the counter and tapped her chin. "Isn't your allowance the same as ours?"

Leena couldn't stop the scoff from escaping her mouth. "Hardly," she chuckled. "I'm comfortable. But not as comfortable as you. Though," she began hesitantly, "Mrs. Frederic makes sure I'm well looked after."  
>Helena was about to delve further when the tab on the kettle popped and shocked them both. She poured the steaming water into her cup and stirred.<p>

"You know…" Helena began awkwardly, sitting down at the table. "If you need to talk to somebody, I'm always here. I know things have been hard."

Leena rubbed at her eye with a fist and put down her necklace. "I'm okay…"

Helena nodded and reached forward to hold the woman's hand. "Okay… but anytime you need to talk, Myka and I are here."

Leena nodded, staring at the piece of craft she'd just made. "Thank you, Helena."

The Victorian woman waved her hand. "Not a problem whatsoever." She watched as Leena squinted her eyes at her slightly.

The innkeeper truly and utterly fascinated Helena. She reminded her of one of Christina's beloved horses - Quiet Lioness. She smiled fondly at the memory of Christina's first meeting with the equine creature. She was a subdued, yet cautious horse. Christina was five, and Helena had held the child in her arms as she introduced her to the beautiful beast . Christina held a carrot in her hand, her little arm shaking from fear and excitement. Quiet Lioness hadn't moved for a good two minutes, as if weighing the pros and cons of taking the treat from her daughter. There was no other explanation. The mare had been making sure she could trust the child, that the gesture was sincere. The innkeeper was pretty much the same, taking careful moments to make sure her feelings were in check.

She zoned back to the present where Leena had stopped squinting at her. "I'm okay," Leena repeated slowly, "for now… But I'll let you know." Helena smiled brightly and nodded, feeling as if she'd passed some sort of test.

"Well now, I'll be off," she picked up her mug of Horlicks and raised it in the air. "Sleep well, when you finally do."

Leena nodded and waited until Helena had left. She put her elbows on the table, head in hands and let out a long sigh. Her heart was hurting and she wished it were simpler than just because she was confused - but that's all she felt. She felt completely and utterly confused. She missed Melissa already. She missed Claudia and she missed the friendship she'd come to cherish so greatly.

She was aware of hands stroking her face. Her arms and back hurt, and her eyes opened, face turning towards the warmth against her cheek. "Hi," Claudia whispered. She was sat opposite the innkeeper, at the dining table with a slightly amused, slightly worried expression on her face.

"Cl-Claudia?" Leena sat up, squinting at the morning light shimmering through the kitchen windows. "This a dream again?"

"Huh?" Claudia's brow furrowed in confusion. Changing the subject and deciding not to venture into the woman's mind, she shuffled closer on her chair. "Did you sleep here all night?"

The innkeeper frowned, looking down at herself in her sleepy confusion. "Must have." Claudia sighed and began to put the beads away that had scattered across the table.

"You wanna go up to bed? Recharge a little?" The redhead said gently. Leena knew she was about to cry. She'd ignored the young woman for five days and here Claudia was, practically waiting on her hand and foot.

She shook her head. "I'm up now."

Claudia moved away from the table when she realized the innkeeper had sobered slightly, a hard look on her face. "I umm… can I use your car?" She wanted to get to the Warehouse nice and early. Mainly to think. She could always think clearer when she was wandering around the industrial maze.

Leena shook her head as she put the rest of her handmade necklaces away. "Need it later."

Claudia's eyes narrowed. "Fine," she shrugged and pushed herself off the counter with an angry kiss of the teeth. "See you whenever." Leena realized there was no use trying to make nice. Claudia was already pissed, so she gave a cold nod and watched her friend take Pete's car keys from the bowl on the kitchen set. "Tell Pete," Claudia practically growled out his name, "that I'll pick him up whenever he's ready."

Leena stayed silent as she watched the redhead stomp out of the inn with a slam of the door. She watched as her phone began to buzz. Melissa. Rolling her eyes, she covered her face with her hand and pressed ignore.

oxoxo

Five hours later, and Helena found herself stuck doing inventory in the Grimm-Andersen Aisle. She loved this one especially and smiled, remembering wanting so badly to take her daughter to Warehouse 12 and show her all of the wondrous objects from her favorite story-tales. She'd made complete progress. The London trip had helped in the long run, and though the memories were bittersweet, they were needed, and pure and innocent.

"You have to help me," came the tortured whine from Artie. Helena jumped and turned around to see the man leaning heavily against the bioelectric Stagecoach.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on, don't tell me you can't see it." Artie gestured to the sudden zap of static electricity that surged past them. Both agents ducked, holding onto their heads. "You know something, and you'll tell me what that something is right this minute, are we understood?"

Helena gulped. "I don't exactly know what to sa-"

"Helena," Artie groaned. "The Warehouse is acting up for one reason, and that one reason is Claudia Donovan, who is currently attempting to invent some sort of pant-warming system. What. Is. Going. On?"  
>The older agent blinked. "Umm…ummm… I really am not at libert-"<p>

"Yes you are," Artie huffed. "Out with it. Come on…" He flicked his fingers at her. "I'll make cookies." There was a pause and he watched her gulp. "I'll use Cadbury."

Helena's eyes glinted and she licked her lips. "Claudia and Leena aren't talking."

"Oh boy," Artie threw up his hands. "Again? Wh… What about this time?"

Helena shrugged and took Johan Thomas Lundbye's woodcutting of The Little Match Girl out of the static bag and placed it back where it belonged, typing it in on the keypad. "I'm afraid I haven't the faintest idea. All I know is Leena's has been a little… I'm hesitant to say, tense."

"You honestly don't know?" Artie narrowed his eyes, eyebrows looking like wriggly caterpillars.

"Not really," Helena said. She bit her lip and let one piece of information out. He was her boss after all. "I know Leena has been struggling with her personal life."

"Personal life?" Artie looked completely and utterly confused. "What personal life?"

Helena sighed. "Artie, I'm pretty sure I'm not the person to tell you. If Leena wants to explain her dating life, then she's very welcome to, but I'm certainly not going to dish the dirt."

"Dating life?" Artie's mouth still hadn't closed. "You see?" He erupted. "This! This is why people are supposed to tell me things!" Huffing, he sat back on the stagecoach. "Exotic plants. I want everything clean and orderly, and watered."

"B… I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Of course you haven't." He sneered, "But there is a hormonal young woman in my office making this whole place spark like William Kemmler and I need to find out why." He saw the woman's eyes darken and realized he'd actually scared her. H.G Wells. Rolling his eyes, he softened his voice. "Myka will be back in three hours. She can join you for the rest of the day. If you know anything, come and talk to me, is that clear?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Don't think I'm not aware of your loyalty, Helena." His eyes warmed and she smiled back. They were interrupted by a large ball of energy hurtling down the aisle next to them. "Get down…" He put his hand on her back and made her duck until the coast was clear.

"God damn!" The growl was heard, phenomenal acoustics carrying Claudia's frustrated voice through the Warehouse. Artie looked at the Victorian woman still on the floor. Somebody had a lot of explaining to do.

oxoxo

"I advise you to use the first aid kit behind the desk instead of your own saliva." Claudia turned swiftly to the sound of the familiar voice and looked around the office quarters in shock.

"Mrs. F…" She mumbled around her bleeding hand.

"I also advise that you wear gloves when stripping electrical appliances. You should know better…"

Claudia rolled her eyes at the woman. "Thank you, but I've been playing with shiny things since before I grew teeth." She turned and made her way to the desk to take out the first aid box, wrapping her bleeding palm in a bandage. "You obviously have something to say… Say it."

Mrs. Frederic's eyes narrowed at the coarse attitude Claudia was displaying. "Claudia, everybody knows you're destined for great things at Warehouse 13."

_That's it? _"Ugh, don't remind me," Claudia groaned and flopped down on the swivel chair and blinked. "Why remind me?"

"I sense a lot of tension in your life." Irene began, "The Warehouse has picked up on it, and your negative energy regarding the relationship between you and my daughter is causing fellow agents to be exposed to danger." She paused, glad that she had the young woman's attention.

Claudia's mouth suddenly became very dry. "Your umm… Mrs. F, your daughter?"

"Yes," Mrs. Frederic replied smoothly, as if it were the most natural response known to man. "I made a promise to that girl. I promised I'd look after her." She pointed a glare in Claudia's direction. "I found Leena wondering the streets of Rapid City at five years of age calling out for her mother after the Black Hills Flood hit. I took her in as my own."

Claudia needed to sit down and fast. Leena? As in… Leena the one whose breasts she'd seen nearly a week ago and hadn't been thinking subconscious dirty thoughts about whatsoever. That Leena. Her lips felt dry and she watched as the regal woman suddenly became wistful. "I could see it," Mrs. Frederic smiled. "This… intelligence. She'd lost her mother and father, but she looked through me like she could see exactly what I was thinking. She knew exactly who I was. Who I am."

Claudia remained silent and stood motionless at this sudden revelation. Her brain felt like it was about to melt or just dissolve completely. "What do you… You mean knew?… knew about her skills?"

"I knew she was special," Irene shrugged, suddenly taking back the attitude she'd lost through her monologue. "Claudia, don't disappoint me," she said forcefully.

"With?" The redhead knew she needed to sit down.

"I think you know," Mrs. Frederic replied simply.

Claudia sighed and re-tightened her bandage, stemming the blood flow. "I honestly have no idea what you-" Looking up, she discovered the caretaker had performed her trademark disappearing stunt, leaving her to her own thoughts. "Fuck…" This just got a whole lot messier.

oxoxo

Strangely, the visit from the mysterious woman had calmed Claudia down. Artie had tried to talk to her, but she'd snapped at him, told him to 'leave it alone, old man' and he did.

Myka and Pete were back, and after she'd settled, things seemed pretty normal. Or as normal as they could be under the circumstances. Claudia's mind still ran a mile a minute, trying to let it sink in that Leena was the big boss's adopted daughter.

Pete held the soldering iron carefully as he waited for his friend to continue doing whatever the hell she was doing. Why HG couldn't help with this, he'd never know. Ah… He remembered seeing the two lovebirds sneaking off as soon as they'd become reunited and used the excuse of 'putting the poinsettia back on the shelf.' Puke. He shook his head in annoyance. He loved the women, but sometimes they were too much, and sometimes… just sometimes, Pete Lattimer needed to get laid.

So when his best friend and her old-lady girlfriend kept him awake at night with their ridiculously loud sounds of sex, Pete felt he had the right to be a little grouchy. "Hold it still!" Claudia griped. "Jeez, what are you, half human, half pneumatic drill!"

"Sorry, sorry…" Pete's eyes widened. Everybody was cranky. It wasn't just him. "Hey… Claud… you okay? You know… you and Leena-"

"Not listening." Claudia sing-songed irritably. People should just leave her alone.

"Oh…" He nodded. "Okay. But…but you know, if you wanna talk, I'm here you know?" He touched her hand and she flinched. He decided to stay silent and get back to work.

Claudia's shoulders visibly relaxed when she heard the breathy, soft voice interrupt them. Leena stood panting, looking harried and irritated. "Claudia," she wheezed, "thank god you're here."

"Aaand I'll just be leaving." Pete couldn't stand quick enough, dashing out of the office, dodging static balls of energy that whooshed passed his head.

Leena sat down and tried to catch her breath. "Look," she began with a wince, "I know I've been a jerk, and I know I shouldn't have treated you the way I did, but I need your help."

Claudia's jaw tightened, and she looked down at her handiwork, letting out the smallest of sighs. "What's up…" _Oh my god. I am talking to Mrs. Frederic's adopted daughter. Daughter. Mrs. F has a daughter… and she's one of my best friends._

"Melissa," Leena inhaled, still not having quite caught herself since she'd run up the steps to the office. She presented the phone in her hand and groaned. "She will _not _stop calling me. You have to tell me how to block this number thingy."

The redhead rolled her eyes and let out a very slow, cautious smile. "Give it here," she took the cellphone with an even wider grin directed at her adorable friend, then frowned as it buzzed.

"You see?" Leena's eyes widened at the incoming call. "The woman is insane!"

Claudia's head cocked to the side. "Answer it." she murmured.

"What?" the innkeeper shook her head. "No!"

Claudia threatened to answer it herself. "Give her closure. You both need to move on, okay? Answer it."

Leena sighed and took the phone, huffily and pressed it to her ear with a click of the answer button. "Melissa, what do you want?" She cleared her throat, her breath finally back to normal.

"Can you come please?" The weary voice sounded down the phone.

Leena rolled her eyes. "I really don't think that's the best idea." She looked down and smiled at Claudia's soft grip of her hand. She rubbed the soft knuckle with her thumb and let out a defeated puff of air. "I want you to stop calling m-"

"Leena," Melissa's voice gasped roughly. "Pl-please come soon. Please." Leena's face froze when she heard a gut-wrenching moan and a rattling cough. She lost her smile quickly, sitting up straight. "I need you." the younger woman sobbed out in pain, "Please come…" The call dropped and Leena stared at the phone until she pulled Claudia up off the floor with her.

"Leena?" Claudia frowned at her pale friend.

Leena finally turned, hauntingly peering at Claudia's face. "We need to go. Now."

oxoxo

What should have taken them an hour, took them thirty-five minutes. Claudia had put her foot down, weaving in and out of country roads with ease until they reached Allen. She'd kept quiet. She didn't need aura-reading skills to know that Leena was completely and utterly shell-shocked at what she'd just heard down the phone and though she was curious as hell, she remained silent.

Scrambling to get out of the car, both women jogged to the front door of the tiny house. "Melissa?" Leena banged on the door with a fist. "Melissa?"

Claudia looked around for something to open the door with. Nothing. She smacked herself in the cheek suddenly and took out the sonic screwdriver she'd received off Helena from her chest pocket and zapped the lock open. She shoved the door open and the women froze.

"No, no no no," Leena ran to the kitchen where Melissa lay in a small pool of blood, dressed in a coat and scarf wrapped around her head. "Get an ambulance." She turned to Claudia who was frozen in shock. "Claudia? God damn it get an ambulance!"

Memories of finding Steve shot back all at once, and Claudia found her hands shaking as she finally managed to take out her phone to call 911. Leena cradled the woman's head and watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Leena?" Her voice was raspy, weak. Her skin was frozen to the touch, bits of frost coating her fingers. A bloody, jagged bullet wound marred her chest and she struggled to breathe. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I got angry."

Leena's lip quivered and she pushed herself under the woman's smaller body, blood be damned. "Sorry? Wh… what are you sorry for?… who did this, sweetie?"

"Nobody…" Melissa shook her head and spat out a mouthful of blood with a cough. Leena smeared it away from the bookkeeper's lips hastily, pressing her palm against the wound with her other hand.

"Nobody? Melis… what happened?" Leena shook her slightly. "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry," the bookkeeper closed her eyes and scrunched her face up, letting tears fall down her cheek. "Hurts…Si Tanka."

Leena felt the blood try to escape from behind her hand. "Si Tanka? Wh…" Melissa raised her hand slowly, which Leena took and kissed. "Stay with me, okay? You have got to stay with me."

Melissa merely shook her head with a whimper. "Hurts." Her skin was still cold, lips blue despite the blood coating them.

"I know," Leena soothed, panic threatening to take over. "I know it hurts. Tell me who did this." Claudia had finished on the phone and rushed over to their side, taking off Leena's coat and her own before covering the woman's body with them.

"I love you," Melissa sniffed. "I love you, I don't care if that's bad or too early to say it, I just wanted you to know," she finally said with deep, uneasy gasps. It hurt. Everything hurt and she felt like she was drowning on her own breath but she had to get that last bit out. She had to tell her.

Leena's shoulders began to shake and she cuddled the woman close, her hand pressing tightly against her ex-lover's chest.  
>"Si Tanka…" Melissa held up her hand again, her eyes crossing slightly as she focused on the woman above her.<br>And that's when she saw it. Claudia's eyes focused on the bracelet attached to Melissa's wrist, an old, woven pattern on its side. "Fuck!" She was glad she'd just come from the Warehouse and took out a static bag from her back pocket before throwing it in. A ball of light zapped around her fingers as the artifact deactivated. This was a bad one. It sparked and zaps of energy flew and crackled around the bag. Then it went silent. Leena looked down at the woman in her arms and felt like she were about to be sick.

They say that when you feel sheer relief, your vision darkens and every pulse point beats wildly in your ear. Leena felt it all as the bracelet was sealed in the bag. She looked down in infantile confusion when Melissa's eyes stayed closed. "It's okay…" She shook her slightly. "It's finished. You're okay," she soothed with a smile.

"Leena," Claudia's eyes filled with tears, a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's okay…" Leena shook her head hastily. "She must have passed out." Bending down, she placed a kiss on the woman's red lips and felt the cold against her lips.

Claudia discreetly took the bookkeeper's hand and felt for a pulse on the burnt wrist. "Leena," she closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry."

"No," the older woman shook her head again, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from yelling out.

"Melissa? Come on, wake up." She shook the woman once more. Melissa just fell limply against her. "Wake up!" She ripped the scarf off her lover's head and watched it loll against her arm.

No.

Realization kicked in at that small movement.

Claudia looked away, her body willing itself to stay in control. She was about to lose it, big time. Taking out her Farnsworth, she called it in.  
>"Claud? Everything okay?" Myka's face scrunched up close to the camera as per usual. On a normal day, it would make her laugh.<p>

Claudia felt a tear roll down her cheek, Leena's sudden howls of grief getting louder by the second. "You need to get to Allen." She texted the directions through and at Myka's questioning, shut the Farnsworth with a hasty click.  
>"Leena…" Claudia bent down again and touched her friend's forearm as she attempted to pry the blood soaked fingers away from Melissa's hair. "Leena, let go." The innkeeper's fingers began to spasm, her white knuckles locked in a clench as sobs overtook her. "Leena…Leena, let go." She finally uncurled the sodden fingers and lay the body back down on the floor. The innkeeper looked at her slowly. Leena's eyes were dead. Claudia held down a gasp as the woman she'd come to know as bubbly, and generous and helpful was now so… dead inside.<p>

"I've got you," Claudia's lip quivered. "I've got you, okay?" She reached up and wiped some of the blood off Leena's cheek, tears used as a cleaning agent as they were smeared away. Leena finally moved, howling out in pain and pressing herself against Claudia's chest, her sobs full of anguish. "I'm sorry," Claudia sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

She looked down over Leena's shoulder. Melissa was peaceful. Because that was the whole point, right? Her vision blurred as more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't need a degree, or need to go to college to know Melissa was a descendant of Si Tanka. Or more familiarly, Spotted Elk, the great leader who was martyred at Wounded Knee. She didn't need another history lesson, she remembered the photos of his body, lying in the snow as a child. How else would she have got hold of such a well worn piece of jewelry? It all fit together. Just like that. She just wished, for Melissa's sake and Leena's that she'd known sooner. The redhead buried her face into Leena's shoulder and remembered a time not dissimilar to this moment. She blotted her cheeks on the innkeeper's jumper and rubbed her friend's back as well as her numb arms let her. This was worse. The hacking sobs coming from her friend proved that as Leena bawled openly. There was no turning back. Claudia let out a sob and gripped the mourning woman tighter with eyes squeezed shut. This was so much worse. Myka needed to just come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_I really shouldn't be posting this because I've got so much work to do, but I have a little motto that if the inspiration comes, I've got to go with it. So here we are, I'm being naughty. There are about 5 chapters left of this story. It's an epic love tale, and I'm a hopeless romantic so it will end well. Please, if you enjoy the story, or you've got some criticism, tell me so because I'm like a shaky little leaf as I'm posting this - I think because it's such a tiny, tiny little ship that I completely lack confidence. And I know it's cheap practically begging for comments or whatever but like I said… even if you want to whack me on the head for putting the girls through hell or gif!stab me on tumblr, do so. Anyway, on with the story, enjoy…_

oxoxo

The paramedics arrived exactly 17 minutes later. Claudia had timed it on her watch as she held her mute friend in her arms. Would have been too late anyway. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the top of Leena's head. She answered the questions they'd asked. She'd told them about the phone call, about the time of death. She told them she'd give a statement of what she'd seen.

Leena's face scrunched up, staying quiet. She'd been focusing on Melissa's body, waiting for her to move. With Mrs. Frederic, she knew she'd been dead. Her body had shriveled into itself in a sickening way. Now though, Melissa's eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Any minute now, she'd open her eyes and smile at Leena, the paramedics would take her away and she'd get better in hospital.

The gentle rubbing to her back told her that it wasn't going to happen. She turned and felt thin yet strong arms wrap around her once more, this time around her middle. Burying herself into Claudia's shoulder, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. She heard Claudia hush in her ear, and kiss the top of her head again but it didn't make her feel any better. If only she'd said it back. Even if she wasn't truly in love with the bookseller, she could have been, she would have been in the long run, and she could have at least said it. A last thing for Melissa to hear.

"Shhh…" Claudia heard the crying begin again, covering Leena's face with a hand as they began to place the body in a bag on the stretcher.

"I'm here," Myka's harried voice came from the front door as she dashed into the house, flashing her badge to the authorities. At first she'd been unsure about the address but the ambulance told her that something was very, very wrong. When her eyes focused on the young woman about to be zipped up into a body bag, her heart dropped. She took out her phone and quickly snapped a quick, "stay in the car," to Helena before hanging up hastily. Sat next to a pool of blood was Claudia, gently rocking and soothing the older woman in her arms. "Oh god…Leena," she ran over to where they were sat. "Hey…" Claudia looked over the woman's shoulder and shook her head sadly.

"Artifact?" Myka mouthed, then looked over to where Claudia pointed, the static bag lying on the table. Myka nodded and approached the table, lifting it off and discreetly placing it into her bag. She sat down and kneeled beside the women. "Leena? Sweetie, we're going to have to leave. I'm gonna take you home, okay? And Claud's gonna stay here and answer some questions for the police…" She tried to pry the woman away from Claudia's chest but she wouldn't budge. "Honey… come on, let's go home." Leena just stayed quiet and shook her head. Claudia sighed and shared a worried look with her friend. "Okay, tell you what… We're all gonna go home, and the police can come talk to us later, okay?" Myka reached out and gently pulled at Leena's chin until the innkeeper peered at her despairingly. "Hey…hi," Myka soothed, wiping tears from the woman's face. "We're gonna get you warm and safe, okay?"

The woman still hadn't spoken, and her lip quivered, guilt mounting up and compressing against her chest. More tears rolled down her eyes. "I know…" Myka nodded gently. "It's okay, come on…" She held out her hand and was surprised when Leena took it. Claudia eased them both up off the floor and shuffled over to the front door, a firm arm still wrapped around her middle.

Myka strode up to the police officer in charge and flashed her badge. "Agent Myka Bering."

The man peered strangely at the official brand, but he nodded. "Those two see who did it?" The man squinted at the women who stood in the doorframe.

"No," Myka shook her head. Even though she wasn't sure, she needed Leena out of the house. "They'll give a statement but they're in shock. You'll leave it alone until they recover."

"Yes, ma'am." The officer blinked at her, nodding slowly. Myka's glare caused him to stand down. She took out her notepad from her pocket and jotted the address down of Leena's B&B, then turned towards the door.

"Hey…" Myka wrapped her arm around Leena's other side, "come on, let's get you in the car," she whispered. Leena didn't nod, didn't even look at them, but let herself be guided over to the SUV where Helena sat waiting. The sad shake of the head was all Helena needed to understand the situation. She watched with eyes full of remorse as Myka opened the door, letting Claudia and Leena in the back of the car.

Leena hadn't spoken a word for half a day. When they had brought her home, Claudia stuck by her friend's side. With the authorities long gone and after crying for two hours, the innkeeper had finally collapsed on the couch. Pete, Myka and Artie surrounded Claudia, who teased her fingers through Leena's hair. Leena was completely out, her head cushioned by the redhead's thighs.

Myka looked down at the utility bill in her hand that Claudia had snagged on the way out. "Melissa Spotted Elk." She shook her head. "Goddamn."

Artie sighed. "Spotted Elk wore it in honor of his family. I assume his peaceful outlook on life and unfairness surrounding his death caused the bracelet to become an artifact."

Myka looked down at her hands. "There was a broken lamp in the corner of the room and a stapler on the floor."

"Must have gotten angry and it set off the bracelet" Artie shook his head. "Leena should have told me. If only we knew a little more about her, if…"

"No," Myka growled. "We respected her, and we gave her the privacy she wanted. We were not to blame, and neither was she. We've got the bracelet, we put it away, let's just leave it." she said. Artie was about to bite again but she shook her head. "Leave it."

Artie finally threw up his hands and gathered his things. "This," he pointed to the grief-stricken woman sleeping soundly on the couch. "This, is why people tell me things. This is why I'm in charge, because we could have tracked her. We could have stopped this from happening, but you are all stubborn and so self assured, you think you're invincible." He made his way to the door, "You know if I could, I'd fire the lot of you." And with that, the man stormed out of the old boarding house.

Helena bit her lip and brought over a tray of tea and coffee, offering each person their preferred mug before sitting down on the floor next to Myka.

"She should have protected her." Claudia mumbled.

Myka scowled. "She did all she could given the cir-"

"Not Leena," Claudia's hands never ceased their stroking through the tightly curled hair. They waited for her to continue. "Mrs. F."

Pete frowned. "What does Mrs. Frederic have to do with all of this?"

Claudia bit her lip and looked down at the frown etched across Leena's face. "I can't…"

"Can't what?" Myka asked gently, shuffling over on the floor to place a hand on Claudia's knee.

Claudia covered her face with her hands. She pinched her nose and let out a breath. "Leena is an orphan," she confessed irritably. "When she was about five, Mrs. F took her in as her own."

"What?" Myka tried to keep her voice down but it was getting a little hard with all these revelations and conflicts. Claudia suddenly became very quiet and continued to stare down at Leena's face. "Hey, Pete?" the brunette suddenly murmured.

"Yeah…" The man looked up from his cup.

"Bring her upstairs?" Pete nodded and though Claudia was uncomfortable with letting her friend go, she knew she was in safe hands. The man bent down and gently lifted Leena into his arms, glad he'd been working on his upper strength. She groaned a little, but fell slack as he made his way up the stairs. He opened Claudia's door, the closest bedroom, with his knee then walked in and lowered the woman to the bed. He took the corner of the rest of the duvet and folded it over her body.

Downstairs, Claudia fidgeted, fingers wrapping around each other anxiously. When Pete came back, Claudia was just about ready to talk. "She's her daughter," she finally whispered.

"I don't understand," Myka began to prod. "When…when did she tell you this?"

Claudia licked her lips nervously. "Leena doesn't know I know. Mrs. Frederic warned me that we needed to solve our feud…that," she felt strange discussing this with Pete around, and she hated it. She wasn't blind. She knew she'd developed feelings for the innkeeper, and to discuss that while the never-ending joke teller was in the room was a little difficult. By the look of his face, though, he was solemn, and ready to listen. "She told me that if we didn't sort things out, not only would the Warehouse become vulnerable, but… but you guys..." She brushed tears from her eyes.

"That explains why the Warehouse was having a paddy," Helena murmured gently.

Claudia looked down, her lip quivering. She nodded slowly. Myka leaned over to hold her hand. "It's okay."

Claudia shook her head and felt her chest ache for the pain Leena must be going through. "It won't be okay for a long time." They all fell silent at the comment. She redhead stood up on shaky legs, unable to deal with the situation. "I'm uhh…I'm gonna go to bed."

"No, wait… Claudia," Myka sighed. "Come on, let's talk about this."

Claudia shook her head and thought of Leena upstairs. Forty-five year old Leena. Somebody had some explaining to do. "She needs me," she shrugged and left the room swiftly.

Pete looked at the empty space, his mouth wide open. "What did I just miss?"

"Oh Pete," Myka shook her head… She was going to tell him, but truthfully it wasn't her business. "You'll find out soon enough. Claud'll tell you when she's ready."

Claudia crept into her bedroom and found Leena looking a little like a hotdog, her head sticking out of the roll of duvet Pete had put her in. Under other circumstances, she would have smiled, but instead, she merely got into a sleeping vest, a pair of pajama bottoms and unraveled her friend. She shifted the duvet, watching as Leena rested her head on her fist, her face still etched with a tormented expression, even as she slept. Slipping into bed, Claudia let herself feel a small amount of satisfaction when the older woman… much older woman, snuggled close. Though nobody knew her 'age', everybody had guessed that Leena was nearly thirty. Leena suddenly startled herself awake as she felt Claudia's body next to hers. "Hi, it's just me." Claudia whispered.

"Claudia…" Leena swallowed and rubbed her eyes with some fingers. A flashflood of memories ambushed her and she felt like she was about to be sick. They were silent, looking at each other for a long while, taking in each others' noses, eyes… freckles. Lips. Then, Leena spoke. "It was my fault," she croaked.

"What?" Claudia's mouth hung open. "Leena, no-"

"I could have saved her." Leena sniffed, hissing out as she began to cry. Her eyes stung to such a high degree that strangely only tears could soothe them. "She'd been calling me for half a day, Claudia. Half a day! She was asking f-for help…she could still be alive."

Claudia held the woman's hand and gripped the fingers tightly. "I'm sorry, but none of this was your fault."  
>Leena's face scrunched up as she tried to stop more tears falling. They were quiet for a good few minutes until Claudia said the one thing that had been haunting her. She wanted to wait, but her brain forced the words out of her mouth. "Leena… Mrs. Frederic told me."<p>

"Told you what?" Leena asked dully.

Claudia bit her lip. "Told me that she's your mom. That you're older than you look."

Leena frowned and pulled back with a betrayed expression fluttering across her face. "She told you?"

The younger woman bit her lip. "She paid me a visit, told me we needed to stop fighting…before… before Melissa…"

Leena growled and lay on her back, forcing the anger back as more sobs shook her frame. "What do you want to know?" She tried to collect her breath, but the anger and pain continued to soar.

Claudia rested her chin on Leena's shoulder softly, knowing the action would calm her friend down. It did and Leena's breathing evened out. "Where are you from? I mean… how old are you, I don't-"

Leena turned to her with a sigh and finished for her. "Technically I'm 45."

"Technically?" Claudia pushed herself up, feeling her heart beat raise considerably until the sound thumped in her ear. "What do you mean, technically?"

Leena sat up with her. "As in… I was born in 1967...at least, I think I was." Every word she said was dull, monotonous and lacking personality.

"You…you think!" Claudia pinched her nose. "Please start talking. Please…"

Leena looked down and took Claudia's hand in hers. "When Mrs. Frederic found me, they think I was about 5 years old, maybe 6."

"You didn't know who your mother and father were?"

"I didn't know their names," Leena shrugged, glad of the distraction. "They were mama and papa."

"I'm sorry," Claudia said gently, her finger making swirls on the back of her friend's hand.

"Mrs. Frederic brought me up, gave me shelter, a place to live." she paused and took a breath, an overwhelming feeling of grief clenching her heart. "So I lived where she lived."

"Where's that?" Claudia asked anxiously.

"I have no idea," Leena shrugged. "I can't remember. But it was grand, and very…"

"Mrs. F-y." the redhead finished for her.

Leena would have grinned had the sudden sadness left her. She nodded. "I moved here when I was 13."

"13? Wh… that's a little young."

"I had people looking after me," Leena shrugged.

"Leena…" Claudia was obviously having trouble coping with this bit of news. "You are not 45. You can't be," she growled.

Leena shrugged. "Round about that age." She saw the dark eyes in front of her darken some more and sighed knowing she needed to come clean. "Okay… You remember Artie lecturing you about nearly every artifact under the sun?"

Claudia groaned and nodded. "Don't remind me… Took two weeks for him to shut up."

Leena lay on her side again and gulped. She took a breath. "It wasn't just the two agents."

"What?" Claudia followed her and took her pillow, stuffing it under her head as she gazed at her friend.  
>Leena's lip shook. This was another reminder of her doomed life. That she'd never be happy. "It wasn't just the two agents whose clocks stopped."<p>

"Clocks stopped? Wh…what do you mean?"

Leena pointed a glare at her. "The Mayan calendar, Claudia."

Claudia looked at her in confusion. She felt a little sick as the muddiness cleared and her eyebrows rose considerably. The innkeeper across from her nodded in defeat. "Oh god, Leena…"

The woman in question brushed unruly tears from her eyes. "I was twenty-eight. I'd…I'd been running the B&B for three years…when…" She couldn't say the last bit and Claudia shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Your body-clock froze." Claudia finished for her. Leena nodded slowly, letting the other woman brush more tears from her face. "Shh… it's okay."

Leena shook her head. "I've been stuck at twenty-eight for seventeen years, Claudia." The redhead gulped in answer.

"And the calendar?"

"It got destroyed. I'm stuck, so are the other two agents. Th-they were Artie's friends. " Leena felt herself lose it, and was hastily wrapped up in the redhead's strong arms. "And…and I just found someone." The computer nerd felt the woman shake. "I just found her, and she's gone now," the words were muffled into her chest but Claudia understood them. She kept silent, stroking the woman's back. She had so many more questions for Leena but now was obviously not the time.

A thought came to her and she had to roll onto her back for a second and mull it over. She counted to five. "You know," she tried to rewet her mouth from its parch. "We can use HG's time machine. Jus…Just in case. Incase it works." She risked taking a look at the quietly crying woman next to her. "It might work." Leena stayed deathly quiet and still. Claudia turned to her and grasped the older woman's hand in hers. "I can do it, I can save Melissa…" she urged. "I can go back as you, and answer the phone."

Fresh tears ran down Leena's cheeks. It was so, so tempting. The guilt still pressed against her chest and she suddenly shook her head. "You know I can't let you do that. What if you get stuck? Then what… I'd lose you too? What's the point?" Distress raised her voice an octave. "Don't you see? There is no point in me finding anybody, ever, because they won't understand. I don't get my life, and they never will." she gasped through the pain.

"Please," Claudia sniffed. "Let me do something." She squeezed Leena's hand tight and begged. "Please."

Leena whimpered. She tried to think, she really did. Then, she did the only thing she could think of that would help her. She reached forward with her free hand and pulled Claudia to her, their lips meeting for the second time in a week.

Time felt like it had stopped. It took a second for Claudia to react, but when she did, her squeak of protest was half-hearted, and she leaned back, pulling Leena on top of her as she kissed her back tasting the salty tears that mingled between them. Her head swam with an overwhelming amount of desire. This was so wrong, but she couldn't say no. Her body wouldn't let her, and her mind didn't want it to.

Leena pulled away for a second, looking down at Claudia's lips in fascination, more tears sprinkling down her cheeks. She needed more, and tugged at the younger woman's neck until their lips touched again. It was as if she was forced to sit in a room and watch herself on CCTV. Everything about this was wrong, yet she couldn't stop herself from letting it happen.

The sudden desire coursing through Leena shocked her. Claudia's lips never left hers, and she growled a little when her best friend's tongue asked for and gained entrance. "Fuck…" She pulled back and rolled them over, pulling the younger woman on top of her. Claudia pressed each of her hands in Leena's and pinned them gently to the bed, breaking the contact briefly to pull the covers over them. Leena's forced herself free, grasping at breasts, hips, shoulders… whatever she could get her hands on. She arched her back and let out a shaky moan.

Their kisses were warm, and fuzzy and Claudia couldn't handle the way it made her feel. Conscience suddenly won out and Claudia pulled back from her friend's lips with a smack when she heard the mumbled gasp for more.

She shook violently and got off the bed, brushing a hand roughly through her hair. "I…I can't do that." Claudia took a heaving breath. "Can't do that for you." she hugged her arms around herself and shook her head.

"Claudia…" Leena sat up with haunted eyes. "Please…"

Claudia shook her head with force. "I'm sorry. I can't…" She watched the usually composed woman break down, soft sobs filling the air as Leena hung her head low. Hastily, she approached the bed and bent down on her knees, each hand holding the tortured woman's thighs tenderly. "You are grieving," she swallowed heavily, "and you're upset, but I can't do that with you. Not now," her voice broke. She wanted to. She really did, so badly, but Melissa's face flashed up in her head, her lips covered in blood, her proclamation of love playing itself over and over again. "I'm sorry."

Leena's next words were said with surprising venom. "Get out."

Claudia flinched, but understood. The Leena in front of her wasn't the woman she knew and loved. She was overwhelmed with grief. She sounded different, looked different and she didn't smile. Claudia had been there. She'd acted in a similar way when Steve had been taken from her. "Leena…I'm sorr-"

The innkeeper gave her a hard push until Claudia's knees gave out and she landed on her backside on the wooden floor. "I said get out."

The look of animosity and the violence caught Claudia off guard. She got up and in anger, gave the woman a hard push back against the bed before dashing out of the room. She hadn't thought this bit through, her chest constricting as she tried to force the tears back. Tiptoeing into the laundry room, she took out some clothes that were barely wearable and stuffed them into the holdall bag she'd snagged on the way out. Pulling herself into some sweatpants, she found a sweater that had a tiny bit of purple goo on the sleeve. It would do. She finally began to cry after making her way downstairs. She stood in the middle of the living room with hooded eyes and shaky hands. "Can someone drive me to the Warehouse?" Tears rushed down her cheeks and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

Pete sat up the quickest. Myka had been resting in Helena's arms and was afraid that if she moved, she would give her lover a broken nose. He nodded and got up to put his shoes on. He wasn't dumb - something had transpired between the two friends and Claudia needed his help. She stormed out the house, not bothering to wait for him to get ready - she just needed to be out of this godforsaken place.


	9. Chapter 9

So this is another pretty dark chapter (what a surprise) no really, it's one of the last truly angsty chapters you'll see… *snugly fits on safety helmet in case of lynching* Hope you enjoy, Badass!Claudia was so fun to write and you'll see more of her.

oxoxo

Artie wasn't exactly expecting his evening to change so drastically. He had looked up from case file of the Wounded Knee massacre to find Claudia standing shakily in the middle of his bedsit. She began to cry and fell into his arms, mumbling that things were ruined and that they'd never be the same again. He had tried to keep up, and he guessed this was about Leena. "Hey…" he said after she'd calmed down slightly. "Sit down, I'll bring you some milk and cookies." She did so, and sat on the small couch at the opposite end of the room.

Claudia's shoulder ached from the push her friend had given her and she bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. Artie came back within moments with a small plateful of oatmeal and raisin cookies and a glass of milk. He handed it over to her and sat down, waiting for the young woman to talk. "I dunno how it's gonna get better," she shook her head, wiping tears away before taking a swig of milk. "She is so full of… of guilt, so full of grief…"

Artie sighed and watched Claudia's shoulders shake. "Shhh… she's gonna be okay, you know that?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "And you know why? You know why? Because she's got you." He rubbed at the bony shoulder with his thumb. "She'll be okay." Claudia put her glass down and was welcomed into a hug.

"Yeah?" Claudia looked up at the man who had come to be so much like a father it made her heart swell.

"Positive," Artie smiled. "You know what I see?" Claudia shrugged with a pout. "I see a young woman, very much in love."

The geek pulled away with a shake of the head. "I'm not in love with Leena."

It was then that Artie smiled knowingly. "Who said I was talking about you?" Claudia sniffled and rubbed her nose with an annoyed roll of the eyes. Slowly, she let out a smile. They were silent for a small moment and Artie let Claudia tuck into her cookies. "Did she tell you?" She paused mid-bite and looked at him with slight trepidation. "About the calendar?"

The young woman nodded slowly and swallowed. "Told me most things… how old she was, where she's from."

Artie nodded, then got up to potter around the room as he let the young woman collect her emotions. "She was a funny little girl."

Claudia rubbed at her eyes. "You remember Leena as a child?" She took another cookie desperate for something to make her feel better.

The usually grumpy man let out a hearty chuckle and sat at his small desk, kicking up his legs and leaning back with a grin. "When she was about eight or nine, she followed Mrs. Frederic into the Warehouse. Nobody knew how she'd managed to sneak in. I'd been there about, ohh… six months. It was James's third day on the job… next thing you know, he's down!"

"Huh?" The cookie the redhead had been holding fell onto the plate.

Artie was chortling wildly. "So MacPherson's on the floor, and we turn, the both of us, to see Leena with a tesla in her hand."

"Get out..." Claudia's jaw dropped and she didn't think she could fall for the woman anymore than she had.

"Absolutely not," Artie shook his head with a wide grin. "Little girl didn't trust him. She was right not to it seems. That's why it was…uhh… it was so hard for her when you two…" He left it open ended and Claudia felt herself nauseous with guilt, realizing then how much Leena must have hurt when she found herself betraying the Warehouse under MacPherson's hold.

The junior agent wiped her eyes. "Was she cute? I mean…" she babbled. "I bet she was cute, right?"

"A sweetheart," Artie nodded and sat at his computer desk with a smile. "I have some pictures, you wanna see?" Claudia gulped and nodded with an excited grin. "I mean, we didn't see her much… not when everything went down with James and I…"

"She mentioned," the young woman nodded.

"Mrs. Frederic kept her pretty much out of the picture, especially after she teslaed James to the ground." He grabbed a photo album and shuffled over to sit next to Claudia once more. "Here…"

Claudia took the album and smiled instantly when she flicked over the cover. There, was a photograph of Leena, a ball in hand and a whopping smile on her face stood in front of a large house. "Oh god that is shockingly adorable."

"Right?" Artie chuckled. "Don't tell anybody I told you… or showed you for that matter. Mrs. Frederic will kill me if she knows I showed you her house."

Claudia sighed and nodded, her thumb tracing the pictures of little Leena as a young teen. "Guess she was a lonely kid, huh? Bit like me?" Artie's brows furrowed and he nodded slowly then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever has happened between you two, you can work it out, alright?" Claudia didn't look swayed so he carried on, "But right now, you need to help her through her grief, remind her you're there for her, that we're all there for her. You are the one who can do it."

Claudia's lip quivered and she rolled her sore shoulder before nodding. "Okay…" There was silence and Claudia was beginning to feel a little pressured into fixing everything. "Artie?"

"Yeah," Artie watched as Claudia began to wander around the room, fiddling with things nervously.

"Can I stay here? I… I don't wanna go home just yet."

Artie smiled and nodded, before making his way over to the wardrobe and pulling out a sleeping bag. He threw it over and watched her give a relieved smile. "Whatever you do, don't snore."

"Snore? I can't believe you just sa… you know what," Claudia scoffed in disgust, "Snore…I am shocked and appalled." She caught the pillow that was hurled in her direction and lay the sleeping bag down on the stone floor before wriggling inside with a small grin.

"She'll be okay," Artie said once he'd tucked himself into bed.

Claudia pushed her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling of the old Warehouse bedroom. "She is so hurt. So… vacant, Artie. She's not Leena."

Artie rolled over and shrugged. "Then turn her back into Leena. You saw how chirpy she got after you made friends again a few years ago… She'll be fine."

Claudia finally nodded and closed her eyes. Though she didn't necessarily believe it would be that simple, she hoped that after sleeping on it, Leena would be a little less hazy, and would hopefully let her in once more as a friend and put what happened between them aside.

When Claudia woke up, she did feel much happier. Treated to a breakfast of eggs and bacon, Claudia sat down at the small breakfast table that Artie had installed and tucked in. "Want some OJ?" With a mouthful of food, the redhead nodded. "Hey, Claudia…" Artie began.

Claudia's eyes went wide, "I don't like that tone… in fact, I really don't wanna hear it."

Artie put a glass of orange juice down and sighed. "Claudia, why didn't anybody tell me about Leena?"

"Wh-" the young woman's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You're still hung up on that?" Artie shrugged. "Artie!"

"What?" The old man grouched.

"She has a private life," Claudia groaned, hand in head. "You can't just expect her to tell you everything, hell…I don't even tell you everything, and I tell you a lot of things!"

"Okay, okay…" Artie grumbled. "Still…somebody should have told me." That made Claudia laugh and she stood up, glugging down her orange juice before collecting her things. "You're going?"

Claudia gave a bright smile. "Time to make things right. Thanks for the breakfast, Gandalf. Come on…We can pick up my car from the garage on the way."

And without waiting for a reaction, the redhead darted out of the room not even bothering to wait for him to catch up. Artie sighed and grabbed his keys before slowly making his way out of the Warehouse to at least open the car for the redhead.

When Claudia got in, after waving Artie goodbye, her heart sunk into the pit of her stomach as both Myka and Helena stood with grave expressions on their faces. "Guys?" Myka shook her head and held out an envelope with a shaky hand. "Wh…what's this?"

"I… I didn't open it. I found it on the side table." Helena suddenly babbled, having left her bed to go downstairs and find the letter with Leena's scrawl across the top. Claudia snatched the envelope in her hand and ran upstairs, ramming open Leena's bedroom to find it bare. All the trinkets, books and textiles were gone. Eyes flooding with tears, she ripped open the letter, letting a set of keys drop onto her lap and she read.

_Claudia,_

_The first thing I have to say is I__'__m sorry. I shouldn__'__t have used you the way I did. I shouldn__'__t have snapped at you, and pushed you. You didn__'__t deserve that at all. _

_If I could choose between bringing back Melissa and taking back what happened between you and I, I__'__d choose you. I__'__d choose you because now I have to leave and I can__'__t go around as if nothing happened. I keep seeing the look of hurt on your face and it__'__s killing me because no matter how hard we work to change that, there will always be tension between us and the guilt I__'__m feeling is eating me up. I__'__m so sorry for using you, Claud. I really am. I guess I'm still blinded by grief, and I needed you. That's why writing this letter is so hard, it's all so fresh and so I need to leave._

Claudia shoved the letter into Myka's hand and swallowed down a sob. "I can't read anymore."

Myka licked her lips nervously and sat the younger woman down onto the bed, briefly looking over the letter. "You want me to?" Claudia nodded and had to hear the first bit again before Myka carried on with a lilt in her voice.

"_Here are the keys to the inn. It__'__s yours now. Pass it on to somebody else if you want but whatever you choose, I know it__'__ll be the best decision. If I could stay, I would, but honestly I__'__m tired_," Myka swallowed harshly to force the tears back, "_I__'__m tired of finding love, and losing it. I__'__m tired of the Warehouse, of working for it, because all it brings is heartache. I__'__m tired of my life being taken from me even when my time doesn't__ seem to run out. Lastly, I__'__m exhausted because all I seem to be doing is hurting you, and I don__'__t want to do that._

_You were my favorite aura but over the years you've scared me because you__'__re so powerful and you don__'__t even know it. You scare me because of how drawn to you I am, that you have so much magic in you, so much force. You're the one, Claudia. If I had to have a one, it'd be you_."

Myka paused and closed her eyes, not wanting to read the next bit. She found strength after a few moments of composing herself, and carried on, "_You__'__re the best friend I__'__ve ever had. I love you, and I know you__'__ll take good care of the B&B, because you do that. When you__'__re put on a job, you do the best you possibly can. Myka was right you know, you__'__re the wisest, oldest of the bunch. You really are destined for great things. Maybe when I__'__m less of a coward, I__'__ll come see what you made of the place, if you__'__ll let me. All my love, I truly love you all, Leena_"

The agent finished reading. That was it. Done. She was gone. She looked down to see Claudia's shoulders shaking rapidly as the redhead continued to cry.

"Fuck," Claudia muttered, shaking her head as tears scattered onto her lap. "FUCK!" She roared and collapsed onto the hard wood with an anguished sob, punching the bedpost next to her.

Myka was quick to lift her into her lap and let the young woman cry against her. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed a quick "Call Artie," to Helena who nodded and dashed down the stairs to find her Farnsworth.

"M-Myka…I can't… I…" Claudia couldn't even string a sentence together.

"Shh, I know," Myka finished for her. "I know…" Suddenly, Claudia was standing, fire in her eyes. "Claud?"

"I gotta find her," Claudia shook her head, her fists clenched so tightly her nails bit into the skin on her palms.

"Claudia? You stay right there." Myka stared her down but the redhead was gone, dashing out of Leena's room to go down the stairs to find the car keys to her Chevrolet, newly out of the garage. "Claudia!"

Myka ran to grab her but she was too quick. When Helena sidestepped into the lobby and pulled an expert throw to land Claudia on the floor, Myka's heart quickened in relief. Helena sat down next to the younger woman and held her strongly.  
>"If we let you out there, guaranteed you'll probably do something stupid, and Myka and I both care about you too much to let that happen." She let Claudia thump on her chest with a fist. "So you're going to compose yourself, and we're going to think about what to do next." The redhead crumpled in her arms and rested her head on Helena's shoulder, fingers twisting in her Henley shirt in anguish. "Shhh… I know."<p>

"Everybody leaves," Claudia murmured with lifeless tone.. She gave a hiccupping sob and shook her head in defeat. "Everybody leaves me." Myka glanced at Helena with thinned lips and sat down next to them, rubbing Claudia's back slowly. It was the only thing she could offer.

"Claudia…" The woman in question tensed in Helena's arms when she heard the regal voice. Myka groaned inwardly. She couldn't have come at a worse time.

"You," Claudia looked up with anger as Mrs. Frederic stood above them. She pointed a finger and scrambled to get out of the Englishwoman's embrace, her hands shaking with fury. "You knew this would happen. You knew!"

"Claudia, compose yourself please." Mrs. Frederic reminded her of her place.

"Compose myself?" Claudia's arms flailed. "How fucking dare you," she got close and Myka only just managed to hold her back. "Your daughter, or at least… the little girl you brought up is broken, because of something you could have stopped."

It was then, Mrs. Frederic's face dropped slightly as if the words hit home. It took only a brief moment for her to collect herself again and her face to turn familiarly stony once more. "I had no idea Melissa was in possession of an artifact."

Claudia snapped. "Melissa? You knew her name? Then if you so much as cared you would have sensed that attached to her wrist was the one thing that connected her to her family, and it killed her. A selfless, genuine woman. She died because she got angry. Angry! And…" Claudia took a gasping breath, "and you did what, exactly?"

"Claudia…" Myka hissed.

"What did you do?" She shrieked. "Did you hold your daughter? Did you tell her it'd be okay? Did you even visit her?" The distraught womans's voice rose after every sentence. "No, because you don't treat her like one," she attempted to poke the woman in her chest, knowing that she, as the new owner of Leena's B&B, could get away with it. "You don't treat her like a daughter, you treat her like an employee, like a servant."

Mrs. Frederic squinted at the junior agent. "Leena and I have an agreement that you couldn't even begin to understand."

"Well fuck, where is she then? Do you know? Because umm… her room is empty! You let a grieving woman leave the only place she feels safe. This," she pointed grandly to the old interior of the building, "is where her family is, and you let that be destroyed."

Mrs. Frederic took a breath and tried not to let the young woman's words get to her. The worst thing was, she was partly right. "Claudia Donovan if you don't compose yourself this instant, I will exile you from the Warehouse and take away everything you hold dear. Just like that. I can, you know…" she warned.

Claudia shrugged dejectedly. "Everything I hold dear left me, and you let it happen." she whispered sadly and left the house with a slam of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh wow we're getting close to the end. Only two more chapters left after this one. Hope you're still enjoying the ride, let me know what you think. Hope you also enjoy the special guest star…

oxoxo

Myka looked at the door for a few seconds before turning to Mrs. Frederic, hands on her hips. "Did you know? Did you know Melissa was going to die?"

The old woman sighed and leaned against the banister of the stairs. "I knew of her heritage."

Helena was visibly shaken and paced furiously around the lobby. "Mrs. Frederic, if I may be so bold as to ask, will Claudia be punished?"

Mrs. Frederic turned to her with a held breath, "I will deal with Claudia accordingly," she replied smoothly. "I'm sure you'll keep this matter between Claudia and I between yourselves?" Both agents nodded, though Myka looked rather murderous. "As you were, ladies." And with that, for once, the two lovers watched Mrs. Frederic excuse herself out of the front door.

Myka watched as Helena worked herself up a little more and took her hand before pulling her into a long hug. "Hey…"

"Myka, this actually sucks."

Myka pulled back with a gentle grin. "Did you just say suck?"

"Am I not allowed to say it? Because frankly, I can't think of a better way to describe the situation." H.G huffed, her head resting comfortably against Myka's shoulder. She didn't want to move.

"No, no," Myka swayed them slightly. "You're allowed to say it. I know you're worried…" She was shocked to hear Helena sniffling lightly. "Sweetie, come on! You know they're stronger than this…"

Helena sighed and bashfully looked up as Myka wiped her tears away. "But what if Leena doesn't come back? I'll miss her."

"Helena, come on... She's gonna come back. She has to." Myka pecked the tears away, a little baffled as to why this was shaking the smaller woman up so much. "Want me to make you feel better?"

Helena pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's and sighed, her eyes closing. "You can try…" Myka smiled sadly and pressed her lips against the other woman's to fix the pout.

"How's that?" Myka stroked her cheek.

"A little more," Helena's breath fluttered across the agent's chin. Myka nodded and kissed her a little harder, running her hands up and down her back.

When they separated, Myka gave one more peck on the lightly quivering lip and murmured softly. "She'll come back." She smiled, "You made friends, huh?"

"I did." Helena nodded. "I didn't think I'd meet anybody besides Chaturanga who shared my deep love of tea." Myka chuckled softly and tapped her lover gently on the backside. "Come on, let's go make some breakfast while we wait for Artie." Helena nodded and let herself be taken over to the kitchen, wondering what would happen without their innkeeper.

oxoxoxo

Claudia's first place to look was Melissa's house. It was eerie. Using the sonic screwdriver she'd obtained from Helena, she looked around the area once, then twice before discreetly letting herself in. The house was empty, abandoned and there was no sign of the innkeeper at all. "Leena?" She called out just in case. Nothing. She looked through some of the paperwork on Melissa's desk and found the address to the bookstore. Next place on her list. Typing the zip code into her GPS, she left the house and got into the car. The bookstore was just as empty, and the only thing out of the ordinary was the abandoned paperwork on the cashier's desk. She looked around with a sigh. All these books, left to waste without an owner. Suddenly she touched her face in wonder, fresh tears running down her cheeks. She was crying for a woman she didn't even know, but she knew that the young woman had made her friend happy. That made this whole situation even more screwed up.

Claudia left the shop and locked up, not sure what was going to happen with the repossession of Melissa's belongings. Closing her eyes, she leant against the wall and tried to focus. She was about to freak the fuck out, and she knew it. She thought back to last night when Leena's mouth was on hers, the gentle press of tongue against her lips. In instinct, she tasted her own lips in memory, letting out a sigh. She'd never even had time to consider sexuality as a teen. She'd distracted herself with blueprints, with schematics and wires. Now though, she was exposed to strong women, Myka… then Helena came along, and though she had initially not liked Leena, her aura reading skills had always been alluring. Leena's beauty was at times intimidating, but once she'd got passed the initial threat, the fact that Leena really just was that generous, and that kind, made falling for her even easier. Realizing she'd been stood against the building for at least ten minutes, she cleared her throat feeling entirely embarrassed before making her way back to the car. She drove out a few miles before finding herself distracted by her thoughts.

Before she knew it, she was edging near Wounded Knee. Sighing, she pulled over and looked out at the snowy expanse of the Big Foot Trail. "Leena," she sniffed, "where the fuck are you?" Closing her eyes, she placed her head on the steering wheel and let her mind clear. She'd basically just inherited a B&B. Startled suddenly by the unmistakable whir of her Farnsworth, Claudia wiped tears from her cheeks and answered to find Myka gazing back sympathetically.

"Hey…"

"Has she gone?" Claudia mumbled in annoyance.

"She's gone," Myka hushed. "Artie's just left. He's pretty shaken up. Where are you?"

Claudia looked around the area and shivered, the cold beginning to get to her. "Wounded Knee. Something just… made me drive here."

Myka bit her lip and nodded. Both women cleared their throats and looked away to keep composure. "Hey sweetie?" Claudia looked up and sniffed as she looked at the screen again. "H.G's made some real tasty soup, you gonna come home and try some?" Claudia knew she was trying to cheer her up and she half heartedly nodded. "I guess…umm, no luck huh? In finding her?" Myka asked, wincing.

"Nope," Claudia swallowed and shook her head. "She's gone. For good I think. Does Mrs. F know where she is?" Myka's low-spirited gaze was all she needed in answer. "Fuck…"

"I know," the older woman nodded. "Come home, it's nice and warm here." Claudia nodded, frantically wiping tears from her sunken in eyes and closed the Farnsworth. Taking a deep breath, she restarted the car and made her way home.

oxoxo

With the longest ten days behind them, the Warehouse 13 staff refused to believe it was only two days until Christmas. Claudia had spent most of her evenings in Leena's old bedroom, listening to music. Leena was well and truly gone. "Mind if I come in?" Claudia jumped and whirled around, having spent the last fifteen minutes cleaning up after lunch. Pete was sick suffering from the flu, while Myka and Helena were in Ukraine, tracking down and artifact that was causing people to suddenly disappear; a mere statue left in their wake. Mrs. Frederic stood rather shyly at the door of the kitchen. Claudia could have fainted at the woman's uncharacteristic posture.

"I don't think my say in the matter will change anything, do you?" Claudia bit her lip.

"Perhaps not," Mrs. Frederic said quietly and sat down on the nearest barstool.

Claudia sighed and shrugged off the rubber gloves she'd been using to wash up, finding her skin sensitive to the soap suds after she'd taken over the inn herself. "I'm guessing you're gonna arrest me, or fire me or something? Took your time."

Mrs. Frederic stayed silent for a long moment before she began to speak in a hushed tone, "Claudia, as much as it pains me to say this, I have to admit you were right."

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Claudia choked.

Irene tried not to smile. Despite her depressive state and her recent maturity, Claudia's persona was still so full of star-stricken wonder. "Claudia… you won't be punished."

"I won't?" the redhead was finding it hard to breathe.

"No, you won't." Mrs. Frederic merely said. "Yet we won't speak of this matter ever again, and you will not, and I stress will not, speak to me in that way ever again, do you hear?"

"Yes," Claudia nodded, feeling her knees go weak. "I promise." Silence fell upon them and Claudia dared to slowly raise her eyes to the caretaker. "Have you seen her? Do…do you know where she is?"

Mrs. Frederic shook her head in dismay. "The tracking system I have often used to trace Leena isn't working. She's blocking any connection between our bond, and I have no way of finding where she is."

Claudia felt a little nauseous. "You… you mean you monitor her movements? Her… you see what she's done?"

Mrs. Frederic raised her eyebrow. "Are you referring to your sexual relationship with Leena? I assure you, I give her the utmost level of privacy-"

"Just…just stop talking," Claudia shuddered and shook her head, waving her hands around. "Please, I can not talk about this with you… you're…you're Mrs. F.. just," she grimaced and covered her ears, humming and hopping around the room to pretend as if nothing ever happened.

Mrs. Frederic had the decency to smirk, a smile that graced her lips for the first time since Leena had left. "Claudia, I will let you know if something comes up, you know that, don't you?"

Claudia looked at the caretaker with an untrusting gaze. "You will?"

"You and Leena share a unique bond. I'm confident that should she choose to come back to the Warehouse, it will be your doing." Claudia tried not to puff out her chest in pride, she really did. But her ego was being stroked and to have Mrs. Frederic have that much confidence in her was terrifying, yet also pretty awesome.

Soon after, Mrs. Frederic left, and Claudia kept herself busy, throwing in the bunch of bed sheets from Myka's room into the washing machine. She never thought that doing chores would become her life, but here she was. Even Artie didn't like it, and promised he'd try to talk to Mrs. Frederic about somebody else taking on the job. She also knew that if it hadn't been for Leena giving the B&B to her, she wouldn't be seen dead doing this. She was given a job to do, and she'd do it.

After checking on Pete half an hour later, and giving him some soup, Claudia tried to keep herself company by playing a few chords on her guitar in the conservatory, gazing out gloomily through the small-paned windows.

A rap at the window caused her to look up from the heartbreaking tune she'd strummed out, and the guitar in her arms clanged to the floor when she looked up in shock. She looked at the hand, pressed against the window pane, condensation flickering around the fingers and knuckles. Standing up, she tried to forced herself to breathe, face to face with one Steve Jinks, luggage bag slung over his shoulder. "J-Jinksy?"

Steve pressed his face close to the window and hollered out, "You gonna let me in? Or are you gonna let me freeze to death?"

Claudia just about managed to run to the French windows, flinging them open with such strength, the man thought the doors would come off the hinges. She dived into her friend's arms and clutched him tightly, not entirely sure if she could physically let go. Steve just grinned widely and held her close, glad to be finally home.

Claudia Donovan was never one for keeping her composure. Once, Leena caught her crying at How To Train Your Dragon and though it was embarrassing at the time, she'd give anything to have the both of them snuggled under a blanket having their usual Wednesday sleepover, when Myka, Helena and Pete had all gone to bed. She'd do anything to get that moment back.

A sudden sob shocked Steve and he tried to pry the redhead away from his chest, until sad eyes blinked back up at him. "Claud?"

Claudia choked back tears, shaking her head furiously to pretend she was okay. In her time of need, Steve had returned and though she didn't know the reason, she felt like this very moment was a gift from whoever called the shots. Finally, she caved. "It's all fraked up. Everything is totally messed up," she found herself murmuring.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Steve frowned, rubbing his hand up and down her back to soothe her, though he had no idea why he needed to.

"Leena… Leena left. Her girlfriend was killed by an artifact," Claudia blubbered. "And she left me this place, and Myka and H.G are in Ukraine… Pete's upstairs reenacting the black death and I'm alone, Steve," she vented, "I have never felt so alone in my life." She let her friend wipe her tears away, then went quiet until she, rather suddenly, punched him in the shoulder. She lifted her head in shock. "Wait… you're back. Why are you back?"

"Nice to see you too," he rolled his eyes with a grin and helped them off the floor. "Can't spend Christmas without my BFFEWYLION, now can I?" There was slight sadness in his eyes, the B&B still triggering mild sensations of discomfort. Claudia somewhat excitedly pulled him into the living parlor until they were seated on the couch. "Talk to me, Claud… tell me what's going on." He took his hands in hers and she looked down at him before opening her mouth and letting out a month's worth of locked up thoughts.

After Claudia had finished, Steve's face hadn't moved for about a minute. "Wow," he soon whispered.

Suddenly the redhead began to laugh and she lay along the length of the couch looking up at the old gothic ceiling. "Yeah, you missed a hell of a lot." she gave a sniffling laugh and wiped her eyes. "Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you back?"

"For Christmas," Steve nodded with a gentle smile.

"Back for Christmas meaning the perfect Christmas present ever, or, back for Christmas and only for Christmas?" Claudia asked excitedly.

"Well…" Steve shrugged. "If Mrs. Frederic and the Regents give me clearance… Hopefully not just for Christmas." He watched as Claudia's shoulders began to shake once more, her body wracked with sobs, this time happy, bittersweet tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

"Hey…" He soothed and rubbed her knee.

"I just… I'm so happy you're home," she sniveled. "I want Leena home too… I just want her home." He stayed quiet and carried on rubbing her kneecap gently with his thumb.

"You haven't seen her? Or spoken to her since she left?"

Claudia shook her head. "Woman's like the Ellen Austin… she literally vanished." She leaned forward and grabbed a few chocolate coins lying in a bowl on the coffee table, as if that would make her feel more into the Christmas spirit. They hadn't even put up a Christmas tree. It was amazing that without Leena, they'd pretty much come to a standstill as a family. It wasn't so much that they couldn't do it, it was that Leena brought domesticity to the B&B. She lived to make sure people were comfortable, that they were well looked after, healthy and happy. And apparently that wasn't enough. "She just… left me."

Steve's heart broke at the young woman's sorrow and pulled her close for a hug. He looked at the bare corner of the room. "Hey…"

"Huh?"

"How about we go out, go find the scrawniest looking tree and you can talk to me some more about it." He was slightly surprised at the shake of the head and Claudia tore away from the hug, scrubbing her face.  
>"Not much point. It's not the same…"she muttered and stood up, beginning to pace. "You know what's the worst thing? She didn't give me any warning. We were making out, she was grieving… I told her I couldn't, not yet and boom." She smacked her hands together. "Gone. Like I had no say in the matter."<p>

"Woah, wait, back up…" Steve's eyes crossed slightly in confusion. "You were making out?" He jumped up from the couch. "You were making out…..with Leena."

"Oh god," Claudia groaned and gripped her head, covering her face with her hands. "No…?"

He didn't even have to tell her she was lying, it was so see-through. "You and Leena have a thing?" He hopped up excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you had a thing?"

Claudia's face darkened and she shook her head dismissively, moving around the dining table to pick up crumbs from her solo, pathetic excuse for a dinner. "We didn't have a thing. We couldn't, because she took off." She paused and looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm glad my sorry excuse for a love life is making you so excited, Jinksy. Seriously?" He lost his smile with haste, "I mean I know you've been around the world loving it up with Liam, but things aren't made of rainbows and unicorns over here, okay?"

"Ow," he muttered and scratched the back of his head, watching the young woman moving around the room clearing bits and bobs. "Shit, Claud, what happened to you? You're… older…"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "Well," she spluttered slightly, trying desperately not to lose her voice. "Firstly, you died." she ticked it off her index finger, "H.G died… Mrs. Frederic died, and what do you know, the Warehouse did too… remember? Kaboom. Dead." She watched his face fall but felt no remorse. "Secondly, you came back, but you left again… you left me, Steve. And Leena? Leena looked after me, and held me, and talked to me… she told me all about how my aura was changing, that it was getting darker, but grander, special… And then, she starts seeing Melissa…" Steve stayed mute, realizing there and then that the situation this Christmas was in fact very grave indeed. "And Melissa…sure I was jealous, okay? Because okay, I'm in love with Leena…" she gave a sad nod. "I know I am, but I never, ever wanted Melissa dead." she hissed, "I never wanted to see her telling Leena she loved her as she was taking her last breaths." She made no move to brush the tears from her face. "I didn't want to see Leena suddenly become a person I don't even recognize, and I _really _didn't want her to leave me."

Steve blinked and nodded, stuffing her hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry…" Claudia's lip shook at the apology and he opened his arms, relieved when she walked into them. "Shhh, I'm so sorry," he wrapped his arms firmly around her small frame and kissed the top of her head. "I'll do anything I can not to leave you again."

"W-What about Liam?" She sniffed and pulled back, looking up at him after a few moments of composure.

Steve bit his lip. "He's here… In Univille."

Claudia squawked, "In Univille?"

Steve smiled then, a bright smile that she hadn't seen in so long, she was about to lose it again. "He's my one, Claud."

Claudia blinked. "For real?"

"For real, for real." Steve nodded awkwardly. "And he's uhh… pretty okay with it. Although he's met Mrs. F and I think he's still having nightmares."

Claudia let out a hearty chuckle and moved her way over to the kitchen. "Well, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you? When am I going to meet this hummer of a man?" She flung open the fridge and took out a beer, then offered one to him, to which he politely shook his head. She held up a carton of grape juice and he grinned, nodding. Snapping open the bottle of beer, she took a long glug, then poured Steve's drink and handed it to him.

"Drinking beer, I see…" he muttered.

"Finally can," she shrugged and squinted her eyes at him. "You're changing the subject. I wanna meet him."  
>"Well," he shrugged, "He's pretty lagged, how about… we come over for Christmas day? That okay with you?"<p>

A strong smile wormed its way across Claudia's face and she nodded, licking her lips before taking another swig of her pilsner. She nodded again, more positively this time. "Sure." She watched him smile. "I'd love that."

After another hour of persuading, and another bottle of beer down for Claudia, she happily let herself be driven to the tree farm. "Pick one," Steve smiled, watching as Claudia hemmed and hawed, pacing, and plucking at the fir needles until she finally pointed.

"That one," she chirped. Forcing the image of Leena's face into the back of her head, she closed her eyes and opened them to focus on the present. It was starting to get a little tedious. One moment she was in the middle of something, then the vision of Leena crying her eyes out in the middle of nowhere would haunt her

and she'd be forced to close her eyes and try to wish it away.

"Positive?"

Claudia took a deep breath and nodded to the medium sized tree with a comically wide girth. "It's cute."

"Okay," Steve nodded and pulled out a few bills, handing them to the man who watched them eagerly. "The cute tree it is." he smiled, but noticed Claudia's vacant look. That wasn't the beer talking, the young woman was well and truly lost. He sighed and tried to make light of the situation. "Here, help me with this thing…"

Claudia sprung to life and nodded, shifting her coat so that her arms could move a little better and they both trudged back in the snow towards the car with the new Christmas tree in their arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Second last chapter, folks! I've enjoyed writing this story so much, glad to share it with you.

oxoxoxo

Christmas eve came and went, and Claudia woke up at 7am on Christmas morning with a blinding headache. A rush of nausea and grief overwhelmed her and soon enough, the feeling had passed. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around the large empty bedroom. She hadn't been able to spend a single night outside of Leena's room. A knock on the door was a welcome distraction from the eerie silence and the redhead sniffed back an errant tear before calling out a somewhat strained, "come in!"

Three heads poked around the door, Pete's… Then Myka's, and the lowest head being Helena's, each with cheeky smiles on their faces. "I don't trust you guys." She grinned nevertheless.

"Isn't it exciting?" Helena gushed, holding up a Christmas stocking. "I haven't done this in years!"

Claudia scoffed and glanced at Myka who wore an adoring smile. She looked at the end of the bed and smiled herself. She hadn't seen it there when she initially woke up but true enough, there was a stocking pinned to the old fireplace, full to the brim. "This has Artie's name written all over it," she grinned and watched as Pete excitedly plucked it off the wall, then dashed over and sat on the bed, clutching his own, overwhelmed at the prospect of candy.

"Oh my god, you think he dressed up as Santa?" He grinned manically, knowing that the next time he was in the warehouse, he'd have to pull up the security backlogs to see if the grumbly man had dressed for the occasion.

Myka and Helena joined him, and for a split second, Claudia was happy as she opened her gifts, rolling her eyes at the orange stuffed in at the bottom for good measure. They were all still in their pajamas, unwrapping little fact books and puzzles, stupid little toys. Pete was in heaven.

"What on Earth is this?" Helena frowned at the little box type gift that she'd unwrapped; a cube with colored squares on each side.

Myka chuckled, her heart catching slightly when the older woman backed further against her front for extra comfort. "It's a Rubix cube." Helena turned her head and gave a blank look. "It's a puzzle, basically you have to twist and screw the whole thing up, then put it back together again so the sides all match."

"Fascinating," Helena shook her head in wonder and took the cube out of the box.

Myka looked over to Claudia and pressed a hand on her knee. "You okay?" she mouthed, eyes full of concern. Claudia gave a thin lipped smile and nodded hesitantly. "What time's Steve coming over?" She watched as her friend's face lit up and felt a wave of relief.

"Whenever he and Liam decide to get out of bed," Claudia smirked.

Pete shook his head with a grin, "Sly dog, moving to Univille without telling us."

"Right?" Claudia grinned and lay back against the headboard, wincing as another piercing headache started up.

"Claudia?" Myka frowned. "You alright?"

"Fine," the redhead nodded, holding onto her eyebrow with the palm of her hand. "I'm good. Just stress."

They went quiet after a while and both Myka and Claudia watched as Helena and Pete fought over their candy.

An hour later, before they'd even had a chance to open presents, Claudia had received a text from Steve to tell her he was on his way. A second text came through to say that Artie would be there in an hour. Even more exciting, was the news that Jane was going to visit with Jeannie, Pete's sister. The B&B was going to be well and truly full. Claudia leaned against the banister and took a breath, closing her eyes to block out the bickering coming from the kitchen as Myka and Helena argued over how to cook the turkey. A knock on the front door caused her head to dart up and she sprung towards the door, then flung it open. "Well hello there, handsome," she grinned and moved to the side to let Steve in. "Cute little bow-tie," she pulled at the silk tie lightly for effect, "very schmancy."

Steve looked down at himself. "Not too much?"

"Perfect," she grinned, eyes darting to the side to see the shy man standing next to her best friend. "And this must be Liam."

He was a relatively small man, jet black hair cut quite short, and piercing hazel eyes. He looked down at his armful of gifts and stuck out his hand, nodding when she took it. "Pleased to meet you," he smiled, relieved when Steve finally took the bags off of him.

"Come in, come in!" Claudia practically squealed, staring openly at the handsome man. _Lucky Steve, _she shook her head and took their coats, then ushered them into the living quarters where Pete was letting Helena rearrange his own tie. Each time Myka tried to help, the Victorian swatted her hands away and proclaimed that she couldn't possibly live up to her excellence in producing the perfect Windsor knot. Pete stood, grinning like a proud buffoon, mentioning that his own mother wasn't as bad as this.

Introductions were made, sly winks between the girls at the young man's attractiveness while Pete couldn't get over the fact that Liam's surname was Finks. Every so often the agent would suddenly bite his knuckle and hold in a snort.

When Artie joined them, they had got the majority of the present opening out of the way. The last one lay under the tree, a little box that Myka picked up with hesitant fingers. "This one's for you," she said to Helena, who was shocked she'd get anything else besides her Kindle, which, if she was honest, was more wondrous than anything she could ever have invented herself. Helena frowned and peeled the paper away. When she saw that the box was one that would stereotypically hold a ring, she froze, as did everybody else in the room. Myka hugged her knees to her chest and swallowed.

"Myka…" Helena uttered in a warning tone.

Myka took a breath, then shuffled over until one knee was propped up. "So… so the state doesn't recognize us… or anything like that, and I'm sorry for that, but I was wondering, you know… if you'd have a commitment ceremony with me?" Helena stared down at the old round brilliant diamond and felt her mouth suddenly become very dry indeed. "I mean I know we're committed," Myka babbled, "but… I kinda wanna wear a dress," she laughed and wrinkled her nose, "and I know my father loves you, so it'd make him so proud." She noted Helena's silence. "More importantly, I love you," she added, a little panicked. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because… well," she sniffed with a sad smile, "we kinda know how short life is, huh? And how long…"

Everybody sat round the tree held a collective breath. Claudia knew that if her eyes would widen any further, they would actually pop out and roll onto the floor. She gripped Steve's hand tightly and gulped. Helena sniffed and watched Myka's slim hand shaking as she held the box, fingers whitening at the knuckles. She nodded tearfully and also got up onto her knees, before pulling Myka's chin forward for a kiss. "I would be honored to," she whispered, pulling her closer until their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. Pete's mouth hung open, while Claudia clasped her hands and squealed. Artie discreetly wiped a tear. Steve and Liam just grinned. Myka sighed and pressed her forehead against Helena's.

"Way to leave me hanging…" she muttered, pressing a kiss against the other woman's nose.

"I apologize," Helena cleared her thoat, letting her girlfriend wipe tears from her cheeks. "But you seem to surprise me at the most unexpected of moments." She looked down and grinned widely when Myka delicately took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. "It's beautiful…"

Myka nodded with an embarrassed shrug and sniffed, using her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes. It took a while for her to turn and face the others, only just realizing that everybody had been watching. Pete was the first to hug her, whispering "you're such a guy," into her ear. She grinned and punched him, then welcomed an excitable armful of Claudia who was gushing like a fangirl, clapping her hands. Sure her head hurt like hell, but this was too exciting not to celebrate.

When Jane and Jeannie joined them four hours later and the excitement of Myka and Helena's engagement had dulled down slightly, the unorthodox family were just about ready for dinner. When everybody sat down, the mood dropped as they remembered their missing family member. There was no grace, there was no being thankful for anything, they just tucked in and ate, silence filling the room awkwardly. It felt completely and utterly wrong. Claudia held her head, a zap to her brain causing her to flinch in pain. Why weren't these headaches leaving? She'd had to take pain-killers and they hadn't worked at all. Jane and Myka were making small-talk with Steve and Liam about their travels while Pete pushed his food around the plate with his fork. "Pete? You okay?" Artie frowned at the lack of eating, knowing that the man was usually well onto his third plate of food.

"Not as good as Leena's turkey," he muttered idly, as if he hadn't even realized he'd spoken aloud. Claudia felt like her lungs were about to give up and she held onto her head as she stood. The chair scraped across the floor as she slipped behind it and walked hastily out of the room, putting boots and a coat on, before leaving the inn with a slam.

Myka grit her teeth and turned to Pete with a glare. "Seriously?" she kicked him under the table, "Are you freaking serious?"

"Wh- I'm sorry," Pete whispered, looking down at his fork. "I'm sorry, I just… this sucks. We don't even know if she's alive and nobody's talking about it. Nobody's even saying her name, as if she doesn't exist," he shook his head sadly. "And so yeah, I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but this feels wrong."

Silence fell over the table yet again, each person staring gloomily at their glasses, apart from Liam and Jeannie who shared confused glances.

This was becoming a habit; running away and driving endlessly until her mind cleared. Claudia let out a shuddering sigh, on the verge of tears. Her head throbbed but her body willed her to keep driving until she got to the Warehouse and let herself in. Grief. Dark, bubbling, chest-squeezing grief. That's all she felt. She didn't care about anything else, and her feet scuffed as she was pulled, an invisible string guiding her along the countless aisles until she found herself near the Neutralizer Processing Center. She closed her eyes and let out a long wail of anguish, unsure at why the change in her mood was so sudden. Numbly, she typed in the keys needed to open the dark vault, now able to do so with no need for suspicion. She was the assistant caretaker after all. When the door flung open, the new emotions that overwhelmed her caused her to drop down onto her knees. Panic. Heartbreak. Relief. There, stood in the Sylvia Plath's typewriter sphere of influence was a very muddy and bruised Leena, her clothes practically in rags and her shoulders shaking as she cried. "Leena… Oh my g-" Claudia clapped a hand over her own mouth and rushed over, wishing she'd seen how Myka got Pete out. "Leena?" She stood in front of the circle and took a few deep breaths.

"Can you hear me?"

The pounding in her head worsened and she felt her chest constrict. It was starting to get hard to breathe. She held onto her chest and as she closed her eyes, everything slotted into place.

"_You and Leena share a unique bond. I'm confident that should she choose to come back to the Warehouse, it will be your doing." _

"Oh shit," Claudia watched as Leena's head tilted back, arms slack by the side of her body as if she were being suspended in air. Turning, Claudia looked around the room and found a large closed tank of goo. Every movement caused the young woman an excruciating amount of pain, and she moaned, eyes closing. With every bit of strength she could muster, she used the tank and hurled it into Leena's side, causing the older woman to fall onto the stone ground, out of the sphere of influence with a loud clunk. "Oh geez," Claudia dashed over to the innkeeper who was now lying unconscious on the floor. "Why do I always knock them out?" She shook her head, took off her jacket and rolled it up, pressing it gently behind Leena's head. "Leena? Leena… you've gotta wake up." She patted at the woman's face frantically. "Wake up… honey, please," she sniffled and bent down to kiss the severely chapped lips. "Please." Dull eyes rolled behind their lids and after a few torturous moments, they blinked up at her causing Claudia to blow out a breath of pure relief. "There we go…" she cooed, automatically wiping the tears away from Leena's face. "Can you hear me? Leena?" Leena frowned, then nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, her body shaking with sobs. "Leena… Leena," Claudia persistently patted at her cheeks, tapping as she tried to get a response. "Please… open your eyes." She bent down and gave another kiss to the woman's face, this time to her cheek. "Don't leave me again." She panted and squeezed her own eyes shut, trying to compose herself.

Finding every ounce of love she had in her body, she reconnected her lips to Leena's and placed the slack woman's hands on her cheeks. She opened Leena's eyes with her thumbs. "Look at me. Can you see me?" The woman below her was paralyzed with fear and despair but she managed a soft nod. "Okay…okay," she took Leena's hand in hers and pressed the limp fingers against her own chest. "Feel that?" She watched as Leena suddenly focused on her, face, a bright glow shimmering between them. "You feel that, huh?" Claudia gave a watery smile. "You see? You've gotta stay. For me, you've gotta stay with me."

"Aura…"

"Yeah," Claudia finally smiled, tears trickling down her face. She pressed a kiss against Leena's mouth again. Though the innkeeper didn't reciprocate, the faint twitch of Leena's lips was all she needed. "You're okay," she whispered and got beneath the woman rocking her slowly. Leena's head rested gently in her arms. "It's okay…"

"Claudia?"

"Yes," Claudia nodded, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Claudia," she repeated. Leena sniffed as realization filtered through her mind. "Hi," the agent's nose wrinkled as she smiled.

"I'm so sorry," Leena whimpered, reaching up to trace Claudia's face with her fingers.

Claudia just took her hand and kissed it, shaking her head. "I understand, okay?" She traced the cuts and scrapes around Leena's face. "What did you do, you freakin' goon?"  
>Leena's eyes still had a vague look about them and Claudia decided the Dark Vault wasn't exactly the best place to have a conversation. She got up slowly, and pulled Leena's grazed hands, until the innkeeper was standing, wobbling on her feet. "I've got you," the redhead soothed, wrapping a supportive arm around Leena's middle. Leena sniveled quietly, limping as Claudia helped her out of the vault and into the bioelectric cart. "Leena? Hands on the bar…"<p>

Leena sniffed and nodded, placing both grazed hands on the copper bar, the cool metal a relief to her burning palms. They made it back to the Umbilicus safe and sound, and Claudia's arms never left her friend's waist. When they got to the car, Claudia noticed her hands were shaking uncontrollably. "I thought you… I didn't know if you were…" She gulped, unable to even say the word. "Where were you?"

Leena rubbed her eyes. "I don't," she shook her head, "I don't remember anything."

"And these?" Claudia reached out and touched the bump on Leena's forehead, bits of grit in the graze.  
>Leena shrugged sadly. "Okay, you know what?" Claudia looked directly into her eyes, so she averted them, waiting to be shouted at. "It's okay," Claudia said gently. Leena looked up in surprise. "Doesn't matter… we don't have to talk about it just yet, just… Come home with me? It's Christmas."<p>

"It is?" Leena's eyebrows rose and she slumped in her chair, heartbroken.

"Yeah," Claudia smiled, smoothing a thumb over the cheek, tracing a small scab obviously obtained by a thorn of some sort. "God… You scared us so much."

"Sorry…" Leena tried to stop crying but the tears just kept trickling down her cheeks.

"Here," Claudia unrolled her coat and draped it over her friend's shoulders. "You're freezing." Her hand found its way back to Leena's face, gently tracing the woman's tears away with her fingers. Leena sniffled, looking down at Claudia's other hand. The redhead held it out and watched as Leena carefully took it, wincing at the pain in her hands. Looking up from their joint hands, Claudia stared openly into Leena's eyes, watching carefully as the recognition came flooding back slowly. She leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips against Leena's, pulling back when she heard a whimper of pain. "Sorry…" she excused herself and discreetly licked her lips, "I'm sorry… I just… I missed you so much. I really, really missed you."

Leena was still practically mute and she swallowed thickly, looking down again at their hands, neatly folded together. "C-Can you take me home?"

Claudia closed her eyes and let the relieved tears roll down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut and gave a frenzied nod. "You gonna be okay? I mean… I mean I can get everyone to leave if you want, you know? I'll run you a hot bath or-"

"I just wanna go home," Leena's voice was insistent and her eyes scanned Claudia's face and body, taking in every bit of glow she could manage. She clutched Claudia's hands tightly. "You said it's Christmas…"

"It is," Claudia nodded slowly, a little confused by the sudden spark in Leena's eyes.

"Is there any food left?" the older woman asked, feeling a rumble of nausea resettle in her belly. She couldn't even remember her last meal.

"Enough to feed an army," Claudia smiled and nodded. "Here," she let go of the cold hands wrapped the coat further around Leena's newly skinny body. "Let's get you warm…" She rubbed at the innkeeper's arm through the coat, her other hand putting her keys in the ignition. Leena let out a shy smile and snuggled down against her seat as Claudia started the car.

Outside the B&B, Leena had suddenly become more tense. She'd been reasonably chatty on the way back, taking comfort in the fact that Steve had moved to Univille, and that the inn was full for Christmas. There was still tension between the two women, and Claudia knew that it wouldn't be resolved over night.

"Leena?" Leena blinked and looked at the redhead in dismay.

"They're gonna hate me, aren't they? Think I'm a coward…"

Claudia shook her head with a hush, "Not at all. They don't think that at all." She watched the woman's lip quiver. "They just want you safe." Leena nodded and was helped out of the car. "Do you wanna hold my hand? You know… for support and all that," Claudia asked awkwardly, holding out her gloved hand. She watched Leena smile sadly and she took the bruised and sore hand delicately, pulling slightly as she turned the key in the door. "You ready?"

Leena sniffed and nodded, gritting her teeth anxiously as Claudia pushed open the door. The computer geek stood gawkily at the door of the living room where the party were currently sat on the floor playing various board games. "Look who I found," Claudia whispered excitedly, finding it hard not to beam. Leena gulped and cautiously poked her head around Claudia's shoulder, giving as good a wave as she could possibly manage.

"Leena?" Myka couldn't stand quick enough. "Oh god, honey…" She dashed over and wrapped the woman up in her arms, "Oh my god… you're safe… you, you're actually here." She pulled back and watched Leena merely nod, her lip quivering. "Oh sweetie," she brushed tears away before cuddling her close again. "Don't scare us like that again, okay? You scared us so bad." She felt the woman sob against her and looked over Leena's shoulder to see Claudia, smiling but wiping her eyes.

When she separated, Leena found herself being hugged by everyone, and soon felt completely overwhelmed, her arms and legs shaking from adrenaline. "I'm gonna get her to bed," the junior agent declared to the group, unaware of Artie's proud gaze. Each person nodded in acceptance, finding the moment completely bittersweet.

"I'm gonna help," Myka whispered to Helena who nodded and let them be excused.

The old innkeeper looked like she was about to faint with exhaustion and the two women help her out of the living room and upstairs gradually.

Once she was in her bedroom, Leena looked around at Claudia's belongings and noted the unmade bed with inquisitive eyes. "Leena?"

"Hmm?" The woman let Claudia take off her mud soaked blouse and watched untrusting as Myka approached her with some iodine for her cuts and bruises.

"You know where your stuff is?"

Leena nodded and looked down at herself as Myka gently wiped some of the muck away. "Melissa's."

"You walked to the Warehouse from Melissa's?" Myka asked, wincing at the mottled bruise across Leena's middle. Claudia had to hide her face from shame, knowing she was the one who put it there with the tank.

Leena nodded, fiddling with her hands as the two women cleaned her up. "I've…I've been so lost."

"Shh," Claudia soothed, thinning her lips sympathetically when Leena hissed at the antiseptic wipe being stroked against her cheek. "It's okay now, you're home."

Leena's sniffed and rubbed her eyes with a fist. "I love you."

It was impossible to guess when Leena had slept last, but Claudia felt as if her tongue had suddenly turned into fluff as she heard the murmur and she swallowed, inhaling sharply before treating the older woman to a soft peck on the forehead. "I love you too, we all love you." Myka smiled and nodded in agreement.

Leena seemed happy with that, and she let herself be put into a pair of pajamas after she was patched up, nice and clean.

The changes in Claudia were hard not to notice. A month ago, the young woman had to flee the room when a glimpse of skin had been seen, now though, she worked with care and consideration as she helped her friend into new clothes, not even batting an eye when Leena's bra was discarded and dumped on the floor. Myka placed a hand on Claudia's shoulder, and silently left the room, knowing Leena was in good hands.

"In you get," Claudia whispered, holding open the bedcovers. "Sorry it's a little messy, I uhh… Didn't wanna sleep in my room while you were gone." Leena grimaced as she eased herself onto the mattress. As she lay down, she felt a surge of emotion and bit her lip to stop herself from crying, the relief was just that great. "I'm gonna check up on you in about two hours, okay? Don't want you to have concussion, then we'll see if you can eat something." The innkeeper nodded meekly from under the covers and Claudia bent down to deliver another peck on the forehead. "Call me if you need anything," she said, then made her way to the door.

"Claudia…" Leena's voice held an urgent tone and the redhead felt obliged to turn.

"Yeah?"

"Can… can you please stay?"

Claudia swallowed and nodded, approaching the bed cautiously. She paced a little, gripping her hair, then rolled her eyes at herself and waved her hand. "Scoot over." Leena wordlessly wriggled forward on the bed, letting out a sigh when she felt Claudia settle in behind her. "Does this hurt?" Claudia placed a hesitant hand around her middle, mindful of the bruises. She watched Leena shake her head and held her a little tighter, making small circles with her thumb over the bunny print pajamas. She hated bunnies, but Leena looked cute. Sore, but cute. Claudia was having trouble relaxing, and her legs and arms tensed as Leena lay slack against her after five minutes of deep breathing. _Out like a light. _Claudia grinned at herself. Though she was worried for her friend's wellbeing, just having Leena back, having her smell against her… _scrap that_, Claudia chuckled to herself. The woman smelled quite foul, actually… a mixture of mud and sweat. But even that caused her heart to flutter and though she knew there was a lot to work through, maybe even a need to call Vanessa out and have her check things over, this was still the best Christmas present Claudia Donovan had ever had


	12. Chapter 12

**Update**: Okay, wow... so there will be one final chapter - this is not the end. Just warning you guys that this is a very long chapter. To those who have made it this far, well done. Welcome to Fluffland! I hope you enjoy your stay. Keeping this holiday themed, the final chapter will be out pretty soon. Of course, reviews and alerts, etc are very, very gratefully received. Enjoy!

oxoxoxoxo

Leena honestly had no idea how long she'd been asleep. She remembered waking up to eat some bread and turkey soup, having a quick shower and remembered Claudia holding her as she fell asleep again, but from then on… She had no idea. The space next to her was stone cold. Claudia was gone and though she initially felt panic, she saw a shimmer of gold glimmer behind her closed lids. Blinking open her eyes, she was slightly surprised to see Mrs. Frederic sat at the bottom of her bed, one protective hand on her knee. She swallowed painfully and smacked her lips before attempting to talk. "Can't you at least knock?"

Mrs. Frederic smiled fondly. "No… I'm afraid I can't."

Leena coughed out a chuckle and winced. "I don't… I don't know what happened."

The regal woman sighed and stood up to pull Leena's pajama top up to check on the bruising, tutting at the mottled skin. "That girl really does hit hard."

"Wh…Please, tell me where I've been?" Leena took hold of the woman's hand, eyes filling with tears.

Mrs. Frederic looked down in surprise at the strong grip of her hand.

"Very well…" She paused and looked into her daughter's eyes. Her daughter. She loved her like one, she had all the paperwork, but for some reason, only now did the younger woman in front of her feel like one. She watched as Leena's lip quivered, and smoothed away a tear from her cheek. "You tried to leave the Warehouse. The Warehouse didn't like it."

Leena's brow furrowed in anguish. "I don't understand… I don't… I don't remember anything."

"Leena," Mrs. Frederic's voice was warm. "You are the sole proprietor of this establishment. I gave it to you… it's tied to you. What did you expect would happen if you chose to purposely leave this, the Warehouse and everything with it behind?" At Leena's blank look, she carried on talking. "You tried to leave. The Warehouse, the painting, the B&B, they all share an energy different from everywhere else. An energy that you can't live without. An aura, Leena. You feed off it."

Leena let that sink in. "I can't ever leave?"

"Do you want to?" Mrs. Frederic smirked, already knowing the answer.

Leena sniffled and tried to nod but it turned into a shake of the head.

"As I thought," Irene patted her knee.

"But why don't I remember?" Leena asked sadly. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"That, my dear, was grief." She tapped the woman on the forehead and tucked up the bedclothes passed Leena's shoulders. "You watched your lover die… that's not easy on the human brain, no matter how special that brain is." She placed a lock of hair behind Leena's ear and smiled sadly. "But you're home now."

"Th-the dark vault. Why was I in the dark vault?"

Mrs. Frederic sighed at the questioning. "The typewriter finds weakness in whoever is in its proximity. Even though you weren't here, even if I couldn't track you, the Warehouse could, and it did. It finds you, artifacts find you no matter where you are."

Leena bit her lip. "Claudia found me."

"Yes," Irene clutched her hand and pursed her lip. "She did."

"Why? How?"

The older woman shrugged. "I think you'll have to ask her that." She paused and noticed the bags under Leena's eyes as the innkeeper attempted to understand the situation better. "She… Leena, she loves you very much."

Leena merely nodded and looked down at her hands. A knock on the door interrupted them and Claudia let herself into the room with a tray of breakfast. "Thought I'd see how you- Oh crap," Claudia nearly dropped the tray, her eyes bulging when she noticed Mrs. Frederic sat on the bed next to her friend. "I mean… Hi. Hello. I mean, hello."

"Good morning to you too, Claudia," Mrs. Frederic replied cordially, a small smirk edging its way across her lips.

"Morning," Claudia stuttered.

"I'll leave you two alone," the woman stood. She paused after a beat, then uneasily bent down to deliver a kiss to Leena's forehead before nodding to Claudia and leaving the room.

The junior agent's wide eyed darted from the closing door to the patient in bed, clearly impressed with the display of affection. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore…" Leena's eyes fluttered closed. "Confused, sad… ashamed."

"Ashamed?" Claudia placed the tray on her friend's thighs and crawled onto the bed. "Why are you ashamed? There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Leena lifted the piece of toast up and nibbled on the edge. "I left you," she whispered hoarsely. "I used to think I was your rock, you know?" At Claudia's shake of the head she squirmed in the bed and popped the piece of toast back on the plate. "I know how upset you got when someone left, or when someone didn't trust you," she fiddled with her fingers, twirling the ring on her finger. "And then…"

"Hey," Claudia hushed. "I was pissed, sure. And.. I just…" she closed her eyes and pinched her nose. In honesty, Leena's leaving had hurt her more than words could say, but the woman in front of her was so frail and saddened, letting on would do more damage than anything. "You're home. That's all that matters," she smiled. "Eat your breakfast," she nudged the plate towards the innkeeper. "Cold toast is beastly."

Leena let out a shy grin and took a bite. "Thank you," she said gently after finishing the first slice.

"Don't sweat it…" Claudia shrugged and stroked her knee with a thumb. "God, I missed you." The rawness in her voice caught Leena off guard and all she could do was blink.

"I missed you too… I think." Leena said slowly. "Otherwise… Otherwise I couldn't be here right now, I… Claudia, how did you know where I was?"

Claudia crawled up the bed and lay down, huddling under the covers. "Just knew…" She saw the beginning of a scowl form on her friend's face and rolled her eyes. "I got these headaches… these vision type things. Knew you were hurting."

Leena lay back and closed her eyes. This was a lot to take in. She covered her face with a hand and let out a long breath. "But… but how."

"How do you read auras?" Claudia propped her head up with a hand. "You just do… I knew you were there, I felt you at the Warehouse… so I found you." Leena kept her eyes closed but pulled her hand away, her shoulder's shaking from quiet crying. Claudia gulped and took the tray in her hands and placed it gently on the floor. Scooting up on the bed, she opened her arms. Leena shuffled forward and clutched Claudia tightly. "Shh, it's okay."

"I'm sorry," Leena sniffed. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Claudia stressed again, rubbing her back. "I mean, jeez… I completely lost it when Steve died. You're allowed to be human, okay?" Leena nodded, attempting to hold in the rest of her tears for another time. She didn't want to be this crazy crying, hysterical person that she'd become. But the fact that Claudia held her tightly, and entwined their legs together made things less painful. Mrs. Frederic had been right. Platonic or otherwise, Claudia truly loved her. She felt a peck to her shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut before pulling away. Their noses grazed and Leena made sure to back away further. "I think I'm gonna go downstairs…"

"You sure?" Claudia whispered.

"I want to see everyone. I want to have Christmas."

"Well then!" the agent grinned. "Let's have Christmas." She slipped out of the bed and helped her friend stand up before they made their way downstairs to greet everybody. To Leena's surprise, she even had presents. Sure, she didn't have as many as the others but she didn't care one bit. She was more impressed that they'd done their Christmas shopping early. Claudia didn't have the heart to tell them that they'd bought presents anyway. Just in case the innkeeper came home.

Leena got her Christmas, and an even more enjoyable New Year's Eve which involved Artie drinking far too much and telling everyone he loved them, which then, turned into a hysterical crying session from the old man. Nobody had let it go as of yet, and honestly, he didn't think they ever would.

After a while, Leena got herself accustomed to being back at the B&B. Helena and Myka had safely brought Leena's things home, along with the odd item that had once belonged to Melissa. Though she didn't hurt as much as she had done, Leena sometimes saw the Native American in her dreams, smiling and beckoning her to her. She never did follow her though, she just watched and smiled back with a small wave. In the morning, she'd wake with tears on her cheeks, but she wouldn't feel sad. She'd feel a little wistful, a little cheerful and sometimes, she just left her bed and her bedroom, and lay down in Claudia's instead.

When February arrived, things were pretty much back to normal. Maybe a little too normal. Leena and Claudia had been jumping around each other like teenagers and frankly, Myka and Pete decided they had had enough of it.

"Seriously, Claud… you have got to make a move." Pete groaned, leaning back in his chair as he sat at Artie's desk.

"Quit it, Cupid." the woman in question warned. "Not gonna happen."

"Claudia," Myka thumped her head on the table "You two are so obviously in love it hurts just watching."

"Look who's talking!" Claudia lamented. "H.G freakin' died before you guys did anything about it."

Myka growled a little at the jab and closed her eyes tiredly. She didn't really have to tell anybody the truth, but still… "Honey," she began tentatively, "Leena kinda nearly did too." Claudia closed her eyes and pinched her nose, trying not to lose it.

"What are we talking about?" Steve asked, merrily strolling through Artie's office. He had been reinstated, much to everybody's delight and thanks to the long time at therapy, was pretty much as normal as he had always been before Sykes.

"Claudia and Leena in a tree." Pete said, kicking his feet up.

Steve frowned. "Tree? What tree?"

"Figure of speech, Jinksy," Claudia rolled her eyes.

He grinned suddenly. "Ohh, that kind of tree. Yeah, you guys need to sort things out."

"Oh my God we are not talking about this!" Claudia clenched her fists. "Leena is my friend. A friend I love dearly, yes. But she doesn't like me that way… I'm far too young, she's like… in her late forties, never ages, and she is not in love with me."

The other three agents went silent. "But Helena-" Myka lifted finger.

"Helena," Claudia began, then felt her argument die on her lips. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Pete held up his hands and shared a look with Myka. She nudged him back. He then looked at Steve, who shook his head frantically until a mere chest poke got him talking.

"Shame…" Steve shrugged awkwardly. "I guess… Liam and I will have to go on the skiing weekend for Valentine's instead."

The redhead stopped soldering the circuit board in front of her and looked up, eyes wide. "Skiing weekend? What skiing weekend?"

"Oh just," Pete gave a nonchalant shake of his head, "this getaway thing we planned for you guys in Deadwood but obviously you don't want it so it's cool."

"Deadwood?" Claudia's mouth dropped. "Deadwood, Deadwood? As in.. Terry Peak, Deadwood?"

"Yeah," Pete tilted his head to the side. "King suite… Jacuzzi, spa, massage… casino. That kinda thing." He got the order confirmation from his pocket and peered at the fine print. "Oooh! And a free meal at the grill!" He handed it to Steve with a bat of the eyelashes. "You two lovebirds enjoy."

Claudia's lower lip protruded in a pout and she crossed her arms, trying to hide the disappointment from her face. Myka, Pete and Steve tried to keep their composure until Myka giggled and snatched the pieces of paper from Steve and handed them to Claudia. She stood close and smiled. "Sort things out, okay?" She watched Claudia's eyes glisten, her mouth wide open in shock. "Have fun… don't break anything. I do not want you guys coming back with casts ready to sign."

"For real?" Claudia looked down at the confirmation and felt like she was about to burst into hysterics. Three smiling faces looked back at her.

"You've been through some crazy shit," Pete nodded. "You both need a break. Also, if she declines this… well, she's obviously not worth it... Don't tell her I said that." Claudia nodded back and bit her lip before she drew them all into a hug.

"You guys rock, you know that?"

"Sure we do," Steve chuckled.

"Wait… Myka?" Claudia had been staring at the printed email for the last three minutes until a wave of panic overcame her. "This says it's for tonight."

Myka feigned cluelessness. "Oh it does? Well… you better go then, huh?"

Claudia sniffed and nodded dumbly before she gave Myka another hug. "You guys… thank you."

"Shh. Go, before everyone gets too sappy." Myka smiled and gave her a little shove towards the door.

"Tell Artie and H.G I say bye," Claudia rushed, "and uhh happy Valentine's. And… yay!" She keyed in the passcode and disappeared out of the door into the umbilicus where she promptly felt her heart pounding in her head. When she got to the car, she had to take a breath. This weekend could change her life. She could come back to Univille as an unavailable woman. She started the engine and let a jubilant chortle out, turning the car before driving out towards the B&B. When she did get home, admittedly she stood outside the building for at least five minutes. Finally, she brought up the courage and put her key in the lock. Opening the door, she was greeted to the smell of what was probably Mexican chicken stew. It was a firm favorite for Claudia, and then the realization hit her. She wouldn't be eating it, she'd be having food somewhere else.

"Someone home?" came the call from the kitchen. When Claudia approached the dining room, she saw the inn chef in all her glory, apron ties around her waist and humming a tune to herself.

"Just me," Claudia threw down her shoulder bag and pushed herself up to sit on the counter top, swinging her legs. She did it mainly because she knew Leena would tut and give her knee a small slap.

"Was it busy?"

"Nope," Claudia picked up a piece of pepper from the chopping board and chewed on the end of it. "Artie and H.G are still crazy BFFs. Myka's gettin' pissed."

"I can imagine." Leena smirked. "Everyone knows Helena's taste in men differs from most."

"Oh ewww!" Claudia put her fingers in her ears. "Take that back. Now." She watched as Leena lost her resolve and began to laugh.

"It's sweet."

"I know," Claudia murmured. "I don't think she cares really… but the two of them geeking out about Warehouse upgrades is starting to annoy her. Only 'cause she hardly sees her now." Leena nodded at that and the awkward silence that they'd been experiencing for the past five months came to bite them on the ass again.

"Listen-"

"Claudia-"

Both women smiled gently at each other until Leena gestured for Claudia to speak first. Claudia felt like she was about to faint and fumbled through her bag to find the hotel reservation. "I…umm..."

And that's how far she got.

Leena raised her eyebrow at the speechless woman and crossed her arms in concern. "You okay?"

_'Be my Valentine?' Because that's not lame at all._ Claudia groaned to herself and looked down at the papers. She should have at least put them in an envelope or something. "Leena… I umm…" she frowned at herself. "Okay… let's do it this way. Hypothetically speaking… if I told you that I wanted you to come away with me for Valentine's to a ski/spa weekend, you would say… Hypothetically," she repeated, as if that would make the situation any less awkward. She knew if her heart beat any faster she would truly go into cardiac arrest.

Leena was well and truly stumped. She grabbed the table and sat down, gazing thoughtfully at her hands. "I uhh… Sure." She smiled shyly. "I think I'd like that."

And that was it. "You would?" Claudia's mouth widened. "Hypothetically?"

"Hypothetically, and empirically." Leena nodded slowly.

"Oh…" the redhead squeaked.

"Oh?"

"Wow…" Claudia smiled and fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist. "Then… I have to say pack light 'cause that's where we're going."

"What?" Leena stared at the small brochure that her friend handed over with wide eyes. "What?"

Cheesy as it was, Claudia couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth. "I want you to be my Valentine… so… we better go get ready."

Leena's fingers shook as she took the small brochure from her friend's hand. "Wait… what?"

"You and me, spa, skiing, Deadwood. The whole package. And we check in in…" She looked at her watch, "2 hours."

"Holy shit." Leena was still doing a trout impression.

"Did you just swear?" Claudia giggled.

The innkeeper nodded mutely and she got up, delivered a soft, somewhat stunned kiss to the corner of Claudia's mouth before she disappeared to go upstairs.

The computer geek stood still for a brief moment and gave a victorious fist pump before she turned off the stove where the dinner was bubbling away. She scribbled a note to the others, placed it on top of the counter before dashing up herself to pack for their trip. "Leena?"

"Yeah?" Leena gave a distracted reply.

"Where's the keys to the garage?"

"On the hook by the door!" Leena shouted back, looking down at herself in dismay. She was grubby, and her hair smelled of spices and in this moment she felt truly and utterly gross. Throwing some relatively nice underwear sets into her hold all she let out a groan. This was completely ridiculous. Exciting. Impulsive, also. But most of all, ridiculous. Skiing. _What the fuck do you bring to a skiing holiday?_ She'd never been skiing so she had no idea. She settled with a few waterproof trekking pants, along with some hose and some… sunglasses. _Where are my sunglasses?_ It took twenty minutes, but overall Leena had to admit she was pretty proud of herself and she lugged the suitcase (she'd upgraded) down the stairs.

"You all packed?" Claudia asked, her voice wavering with excitement.

"Think so…" Leena nodded. "You do realize telling me so briefly is the meanest thing anyone can do."

"Okay, okay," Claudia sighed and hesitantly rested both hands on her friend's shoulder. "swimsuit?"

"Oh… god, no." Leena wriggled free and dashed back upstairs.

"Socks?" Claudia called up the stairs.

"Got!"

"Hat?"

"Goddamn…" Leena muttered under her breath and hastily threw a hat into her case along with some gloves. Raiding her nightstand, she found other essentials, including some sunscreen that she'd randomly found, then finally zipped up the case. She hadn't even begun to think about what this meant. When she met Claudia down in the lobby, arms full of skiing gear, it was then it all sunk in. They were going away together. And that meant… what exactly. Two friends? She gazed into Claudia's sparkling eyes, aura shimmering and oozing happiness. Flecks of orange fluttered around Claudia's head. Excitement… a little trepidation. She smiled, finally.

"You ready?"

Leena nodded. "I think I am."

Trunk full and front door locked, Leena found herself sitting in her own SUV, waiting for the redhead to start the car. "This is insane," she shook her head. "You are insane."

"I know," Claudia chuckled and with the ignition fired up, they were on their way.

The silence in the car was overwhelming until Leena broke it with an embarrassed babble. "I umm… I've never celebrated valentine's before."

Claudia frowned. "What are you talking about? You make cupcakes every damn year!" She chuckled.

Leena fidgeted in her seat and jutted her jaw forward. "I never had anybody to truly give them to. I mean… I never had a date for valentine's."

"Seriously?" Claudia turned her head briefly before looking to the road. "Well then…" she took a breath. "First time for everything, huh?"

A ball of excitement settled in Leena's belly and she nodded with a smile. "Yeah…"

After a stop at a vendor for fries and hotdogs, an hour and a half later, the two women pulled up to the hotel where they were staying. "Holy cow…" Claudia's eyes popped out at the size of the place.

Leena's soon followed when she woke up from her light doze. "Claudia… How on Earth…"

The women stared openly at the huge building until Claudia made a move to leave the parked car. Leena followed suit. They dragged their suitcases to the lobby where they were greeted by a rather smiley brunette. "Welcome to the Black Hills Lodge and Spa, can I help you?"

Claudia blinked . "Yes, actually," she fumbled for the papers in her bag. "I'd like to check in…" She handed the paperwork and driver's license over to the woman and took a sideways glance at Leena who looked like she was about to keel over from excitement. Who knew that an innkeeper could be so enthralled by a visit to a rather local hotel? She smiled and did everything she could not to reach out and clasp her friend's hand.

"Of course." The woman smiled again and typed a few things in on the swanky computer resting boastfully on the desk. "You booked the king suite, am I right?"

"Yes…" Claudia fibbed.

"We have the deluxe queen twin if you'd prefer?" The receptionist glanced at the two women.

"Umm… no, this is fine." Claudia held in a growl until her voice turned sickly sweet. " King is fine, right…honey?" Even she cringed.

"Right," Leena squinted her eyes and nodded. She could sense the negative energy on the woman and did everything she could to stop feeling skittish.

"No, that's fine," the receptionist sat up and cleared her throat. "Here is your room key, you're in room 196, your spa brochure…" she handed the pack over to the redhead, "and anything else you need help with, don't hesitate to call down."

"Thanks," Claudia finally grinned and watched as a bellboy approached to take their luggage.

"This is surreal," Leena whispered, leaning closer to her friend as they followed the man who led the way.

"Right?" Claudia chuckled and they made the quick elevator journey until the inevitable came and Claudia tipped the bellboy. Soon they were left alone in front of the room.

Putting the keycard in the slot, Claudia chirped a "yay," when it opened on first try and she turned the handle and let them both in.

"Oh my…" Leena held her breath as she entered the room. It was stunning. A huge bed lay in the middle of the room, earthy brown shades of satin bedcovers folded made neatly on top. A small box of chocolates lay at the foot of the bed. It was rustic, romantic… rose petals scattered the dresser, a bottle of champagne in a cooler sat waiting. "Claudia…"

Claudia swallowed her shock down and made a beeline for the alcohol. This whole situation was so far out of her comfort zone, she knew she needed something to calm her down. She turned to see Leena shuffling their bags towards the corner of the room with her foot and held out a glass. "Care to join me?" _You are not James Bond. This is not you… Though you could beat him any day at poker._ She shook her head at herself. _That is besides the point. You are Claudia Donovan. Be Claudia Donovan_. "I umm… okay, I'm kinda having a hard time trying to treat this as completely normal."

Leena blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You, me…" Claudia huffed, and popped the cork, her nose wrinkling into a smile instinctively when Leena let out a chortle at the stream of bubbles that emerged. "Us." Maybe Artie's advice was pretty good after all.

Leena swallowed and nodded, then reached out to place her hand on Claudia's bicep. "We'll take this slow. Let's just be as we are. Friends having fun…"

"Yes," Claudia nodded hastily. "Friends…I like that. Wonderful…" She gulped and necked back the glass of champagne. "More?" She filled her own glass and Leena guffawed. She clinked her glass with the agent's and took a sip of her own drink.

"Pretty good," Leena licked her lips, then surprised Claudia by moving away from her and leaving the room all together.

"Are you kidding me?"

Claudia's head soared at the gasp from the bathroom and she dashed over to see a Jacuzzi with more rose petals scattered around the brim. "Holy…"

Leena turned to her with an astonished grin. "Let's go in." She was practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

"Already?" Claudia laughed but felt her belly doing somersaults.

Leena actually pouted. "I have a flute of champagne in my hand and a Jacuzzi in front of me. Honey, that's like having PB without the J. And I smell."

Claudia felt her cheeks warm and didn't know whether to blame the woman in front of her, or the champagne. She sighed. "Let me get my bikini."

Leena put down the drinks and clapped her hands jubilantly before disappearing out of the room to find her own swimsuit. Claudia shook her head with a smile and put the plug into the drain then turned on the tap. She found a suitable temperature and turned to the door. It was then, she froze. She was stuck. Leena was getting changed and sure, she'd seen her nearly naked before but this was entirely different and…crap. "You nearly done?"

"Wait!" Leena grumbled at the straps on her swimming costume and finally managed to shrug them over her shoulder. She looked down at herself and sighed with a shake of the head. There was no way in hell Claudia was going to like this, but she couldn't keep the agent in the bathroom for the whole weekend. "Okay… ready." she exhaled shakily.

Claudia opened the door and stopped breathing there and then. Her eyes scanned Leena's body, upwards until she finally reached her face. A look of discomfort flashed across Leena's face and she squirmed in her spot, trying to cover herself up.

"Sorry," Leena tittered nervously, "I've had this thing for years… it's a little tatty." She pulled at the material across her belly awkwardly.

"No, no…" Claudia swallowed. "You look great." _Oh my god, those boobs._ "I'll just umm… I'll just be a sec." she crouched down by her luggage and pulled out her black and white dotted bikini set. Leena nodded and excused herself, passing her friend. Their arms brushed accidentally causing the innkeeper to scuttle off even faster until she made it to the bathroom and shut the door with a firm slam. She pressed herself up against the back of the door and closed her eyes. The tension was driving her crazy and yet… she still couldn't make a move. Maybe it was the age thing. Maybe it was Melissa, or something… she didn't know, but she knew if anything was going to happen, Claudia would have to be the one to start it. She also knew this would continue until things were resolved.

She waited for a little while, but soon things got a little chilly, and to save further embarrassment in the chest region, she sat in the filling bath and took a cautious sip of her champagne. "Claud?"

"Hmm?" the harried voice came through the door.

"Can you get my wash bag?"

"Sure," Claudia turned back and grabbed the small drawstring bag, then reentered the bathroom. "Here…" She handed the bag over to the soggy woman and watched with curiosity when Leena got out a small bottle and put a dollop on her hands before smoothing it through her hair. "Wait… you're having a bath?"

"Umm… it is what this is, right?" Leena looked around the still filling tub.

"It's a Jacuzzi… you can't have a bath in a Jacuzzi." Claudia grumbled, before casually slipping into the warm water. Leena grinned and started up the stream system, then handed Claudia her champagne.

"My hair stinks of paprika, and you dragged me 2 hours away in the middle of making dinner. Can you blame me?"

"Fair point," Claudia smiled and sipped her drink. She felt the innkeeper's thigh brush against hers and moved her own leg away with a clear of the throat.

"Cute bikini," Leena broke the silence with a blush.

Claudia looked down at herself. "Thanks…" She splashed the water a little with her fingers and lifted her gaze to Leena's hair which was now pretty slick and was traveling down her back. They sipped on their champagne silently, until Leena moved to turn the tap off. Her left leg lay over Claudia's under the water and this time, Claudia didn't move away. Instead, she delicately took the flute from her friend's hand, put it to the side and stood on her knees. Leena watched her curiously, her eyes never leaving the agent's. Unable to stop herself, Claudia closed the distance and captured Leena's lips with hers. Both women sat frozen in the hot pool of water until Claudia attempted to pull away. Leena's hand emerged from under the water and held her still, fingers tangling in the damp lower tendrils of Claudia's hair. She kissed her back fiercely, water sloshing around them as they tried to get comfortable. "Wait," Claudia pulled away and licked her lips. "I just need to… need to breathe for a second," she whispered, both hands on Leena's shoulders.

The innkeeper merely smiled back patiently and took a sneaky slurp of her drink. "You okay?"

Claudia closed her eyes and nodded. "This shit just got real, huh?"

"That okay with you?" Leena swallowed and placed her glass back on the side of the bath as the water bubbled around them.

Claudia smiled widely. "Yeah…" She sat up slowly, then placed herself in Leena's lap and dipped her head to taste the remnants of champagne on Leena's lips. She moaned and opened her mouth a little wider when she felt Leena get more demanding.

Leena's eyes were shut tightly, her hands clutching at Claudia's back, skin slipping against her palms. This was it. Claudia was hers now, and would be as long as she lived. Nothing could stop them any more and with that thought, she lay back, bringing the junior agent along with her. She couldn't stop the smile worm its way across her face when Claudia reached down and clasped their hands together. They battled a little, pushing their hands back and forth until the water caused them to slip and fall further into the water. Claudia spluttered and pulled back, giggling. "Are you okay?"

Leena's head dunked under the water. When she emerged she coughed and nodded, the bubbles now moving from gentle to intense. She laughed and let out a wide grin. Claudia bit on a knuckle and helped move some of the strands of curly hair from her face. Leena reached over, distracting herself with more champagne. Claudia smiled coyly and did the same, trying to keep her eyes away from Leena's cleavage. The innkeeper caught the slip and looked down at herself, pursing her lips. Claudia groaned and closed her eyes. "Sorry…"

"It's okay…" Leena mumbled back. "You umm… you can look if you want."

Claudia's hand fell from her face and into the water. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Leena hummed. "You can… you can also kiss me again, if you want." Claudia swallowed and leaned forward. She cupped the woman's face and gently pecked her lips. She backed away and saw Leena's eyes closed, her eyebrows raised as if waiting for her friend to continue. Claudia smiled and brought her lips to Leena's again, one hand now wrapped in her wet hair. The other reached down and tentatively took hold of her breast. When she felt Leena's tongue touch hers, she squeezed softly and heard the moan. The vibration against her lips felt divine and when Leena clutched her closer, she slipped her fingers beneath the neckline of the swimsuit. Leena's nipple hardened immediately causing Claudia to back away with a gasp.

"Wh…are you okay?" the innkeeper opened her eyes and blinked foggily.

"We need to get out of here."

"Here meaning…" Leena asked slowly.

"The tub," Claudia grinned and kissed her again. She turned off the system blindly with her hand and stood up gracefully. Leena's eyes were glued to her body, mouth agape. "Up here…"

"Oh god," Leena's gaze shot upward and she gave an embarrassed laugh before pinching her nose. "Sorry…"

"Don't be sorry," Claudia shimmied her hips and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy towels. "You want a piece of this, who am I to judge?" She sniggered at Leena's howl of embarrassment.

"Claudia," she whined. "Just… pass me that damn towel."

"Whatever you say," the younger woman wrapped herself in a robe handed her friend a large folded towel, then left the room to get comfortable on the king sized bed with her name on it. She took a deep breath and exhaled, shrugging off her bikini bottoms, before digging through her stuff and finding a pair of slacks and a tank top to put on. She took out her iPad and switched it on. Checking her emails and her tumblr, she felt a smile tug at her lips when Leena opened the door and shuffled into the room, holding her robe closed. "You wanna get changed? I won't peek," she promised.

Leena rolled her eyes but nodded and was able to dress into something more comfortable in peace. She finally slipped into bed, slightly impressed that Claudia had stuck to her usual left side of the mattress. Claudia put the tablet away and kicked her feet up, arms behind her head. "Look, I don't want it to be awkward between us, okay?" she began. "I just, I'm…" she rolled onto her side and thinned her lips when Leena copied the gesture. She wriggled closer until their noses were practically touching. "I think I'm in love with you. Wait, no… that's not fair." She sniffed. "I know I am."

Leena wasn't expecting the surge of emotion that overcame her when she heard the modest whisper, or the sob that jumped from her throat. She covered her eyes with a hand. "I think I love you too," she whimpered in a muffled tone. Claudia glowed and shuffled even closer until their fronts touched.

"Hey…" She moved Leena's hands away from her face and pulled her down to kiss her lips. She backed away.

"I love you," Leena whispered, more confident now. "I love you." She smiled as Claudia hastily wiped her tears away, then kissed her again. Claudia shifted and tangled her legs with Leena's. She lifted up and hovered over the innkeeper with a smirk, before reaching down to capture her lips again. Claudia shrieked when Leena flipped them over and straddled her hips, pinning her hands down with a grin.

"Feels so weird," Claudia squirmed under the woman's hold. "Being able to touch you."

"I have your hands pinned," Leena raised an eyebrow. "How are you touching me?"

Claudia rolled her eyes and struggled under the weight until she managed to sit up. "C'mere…" She pulled Leena closer, hands in wet hair and bit down gently on her lower lip before continuing to kiss her with abandon. Leena groaned and let herself grind against the redhead's thighs lightly. "Oh man…" She took hold of Leena's hips, clenching hard before moving down to her ass and giving a tender squeeze. Leena reciprocated by dipping her head to suckle on Claudia's neck.

She smiled at Claudia's sudden moan and sucked a little harder. They hugged tightly, hands running up and down each others' backs until a knock on the door sounded and Leena pulled away in frustration. "Oh, come on!"

"Patience," Claudia intoned with a smirk and a tap on the nose, then wriggled out from under her new girlfriend and got up to answer the door.

"Spare towels, ma'am," a maid stood at the doorway with a pile. "Apologies, for…" she peered through the door to see a frustrated Leena flopped out on the bed with a hand over her face, "… the disturbance. I hope you have a pleasant stay."

"Oh," Claudia wrinkled her nose. "We will. Thank you… for the towels." She gave her best charming smile and shut the door hastily before turning and throwing the towels on to the bed. One conveniently landed over Leena's head and the innkeeper sat up as fast as she could before pulling the newly washed fabric off her face. "Oooh…" Claudia caught the scowl on Leena's face. "You mad?"

"No," Leena rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. "I'm just… I dunno, overwhelmed?"

"Me too…" Claudia lay back down and shimmied across the mattress until she was a hair's breadth away from Leena's face. "You know what I think…" She swirled her finger around Leena's chest and lowered her head to kiss the smooth skin.

"I don't actually." Leena closed her eyes and gave a blissful smile. "contrary to popular belief, I don't read minds." She couldn't describe the things she was feeling. The desire, the happiness… the impatience. When she felt a kiss pressed against her lips she relaxed them with a smile and let Claudia in. Tongues battled, hands groped at flesh until Claudia couldn't stand anymore and she pulled away. They agreed to slow down and decided to glam up a little and try out the bar. Getting changed in front of each other was bizarre, but the two women dealt well enough, despite the occasional distracted gawk.

"What can I get you two ladies?" A handsome barman grinned easily at Claudia and Leena who were making themselves comfortable on the barstools provided.

Claudia straightened her flannel shirt and cleared her throat awkwardly. "JD and Coke, good sir, and whatever she's having."

"I.D?"

She sighed and handed over her driver's license. Cringe. He nodded and glanced over to Leena who asked for the same, but diet.

Claudia groaned and thumped her head on the table. "Kill me…"

"What?" Leena placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

"Because I'm trying to be all cool and suave and sexy and I'm the total opposite, and just…"

Leena wanted to stop her with a kiss, but this being South Dakota… well, she didn't want to risk it. So she placed her fingers on Claudia's lips and smiled. "You are being cool and… well, suave maybe not, but sexy yes."

"I am?" Claudia sat up and glanced cautiously at the barman who handed them their drinks. "Put it on our tab? 196."

"Sure thing," the man smiled. "Enjoy, ladies." He winked at both of them wandered off to serve somebody else.

Leena smirked and glanced at the woman next to her who held up her glass. "To us." Claudia finally said shyly.

"To us." Leena repeated. She chinked her glass with Claudia's and watched the young agent sip her drink. "God," she lowered her voice. "I really wanna kiss you."

"Yeah?" Claudia's eyebrows waggled and she looked around the relatively empty bar. "Really, really quickly."

Leena smiled and leaned forward to peck her lips hastily before pulling back with an even wider grin.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is the most exciting thing you've ever done?" Claudia settled a hand on her best friend's thigh. Leena shrugged a little shyly, then took a long sip of her whiskey, ending with a wince.

"God…"

"Yeah, I don't think this is a single," Claudia nodded and put her glass down. "You wanna head over to the couch?"

"Sure," Leena got up from the stool as coolly as she could and followed the redhead over to a secluded area of the bar. She sat down and tried not to let Claudia's aura bother her too much. Claudia, it seemed, was happier than she'd ever seen her in her life. And that thought completely terrified her. Was she the right woman, no… person to keep Claudia happy? To keep this special aura there for as long as she could? She felt Claudia's arm wrap around her, fingers discreetly playing with the hair at the nape of her neck.

"You okay? Very quiet…" Claudia murmured after a few moments of silence. Where was this confidence coming from? Granted, she'd sometimes seen Claudia locking lips with strangers so maybe this wasn't so weird.

Leena gave an embarrassed titter and rolled her eyes. "Your aura… It's uhh… very…"

"Very what?" Claudia leaned back, eyes scanning the innkeeper's intently. At Leena's silence she prodded further. "Very what?"

"Sexy?" Leena offered weakly. "Just… overwhelming." Claudia's mouth widened, not expecting the mousey admission. "Look, Claudia… this is kinda weird for me okay? I just… I find you so attractive, and I know I'm in love with you and just…"

"The age, right?" Claudia smiled. "Hey, it's cool alright? I don't…" she paused and held her breath then started again. "It freaked me out at first, but right now I swear to god I don't give a damn."

"You're sure…" Leena said slowly.

With a quick glance around the room to make sure nobody was watching, Claudia kissed Leena briefly and pulled away with a nod. "Pretty sure," she smiled.

Leena gave a ridiculously wide grin and picked up her glass, taking a mouthful of her drink before settling back against Claudia's arm.

With three drinks down, both women found themselves getting a little tipsy. Claudia leaned against the billiard table heavily and took her next shot. "So…" she potted the nearest stripe. "How old do you say you are? You know… when people ask."

Leena nibbled on her thumb and screwed off the tip, then screwed it back on. "28."

"Really?" Claudia wrinkled her nose.

The innkeeper's mouth dropped open in shock. "You think I look older?"

"What? No!" Claudia thought on her feet. "I just… it's a little strange to say the same thing, year after year." She held in an urge to lick her lips when Leena bent over to take a shot. Biting her lip instead, she looked up at the ceiling and counted to five. Suddenly a thought overcame her and she covered her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Leena frowned. She stood and leaned against the cue, one leg curled around the bottom.

"You," she pointed a finger. "You don't have a birthday…" She watched Leena's eyes cast downwards toward the billiard table and sighed, approaching her carefully. "All these years and not once have we celebrated your birthday." She watched the woman's shoulder's slump. "Leena, I'm sorry… that sucks."

Leena sniffed and gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's fine. I don't know when I was born."

Claudia pressed a hand against her hip and rubbed her side with her thumb. "Mrs. F never gave you a birth date? You know… just for the fun."

"No," Leena frowned. "Why would she? It isn't even that big a deal-"

"Woah, woah," Claudia began to flail. "Not big of a deal? It's a birthday. It's the day that makes you go 'Shit, look at me. I'm alive and I have friends and family that love me.'" She cried. "Not big a deal?" She knew she was getting a little drunk, otherwise she wouldn't be drinking Godfathers but this needed to be said. Placing her hands on Leena's shoulders, Claudia looked into her eyes. "Pick a date."

"I'm sorry?" Confused hazel eyes blinked back at her.

"For your birthday, goober." Claudia smiled. "Pick a date, and we'll make it a birthday."

"But that doesn't make sense," Leena was having a hard time processing this. The pool game was long abandoned and while Claudia was winning, her fogged mind decided this was far more important than some silly stick and ball game. "It wouldn't be a birthday because I don't know when I was born."

Claudia was really, really glad the bar was still as empty as it had been when they'd entered three hours beforehand. She perched on the edge of the table and took hold of Leena's waist before pulling her close. "A birthday isn't about that…" she sighed. "Seriously? For a woman who is so obsessed in making everybody's birthdays that little bit more fabulous, you really do have a skewed view on the whole celebration thing…" She saw sorrowful eyes blink back at her. "Okay… what does it say on your passport?"

"April 3rd" Leena mumbled.

"See?" Claudia smiled. "You have a birthday! And in two months we'll have a birthday party."

"Claudia, no-"

The agent tutted and moved away. "You forced us to wear silly hats for Artie's last birthday, you don't get out of this one easily."

Leena's half-hearted grumble turned into more of a smile than anything, and she nodded silently before they continued with their game.

At midnight, both Claudia and Leena decided they were far too drunk and far too tired to play any more cue games, attack the quiz machines, or drink, so they waved goodbye to the barman in heaps of giggles and stumbled towards their room. Claudia was a gadget girl, but she could not for the life of her work the keycard system. Leena's hands and body pressed up against her wasn't helping, neither was the completely stupid amount of alcohol she'd consumed. "God damn…"

"Use your screwdriver thingy," Leena whined, hands playfully rested on her ass.

Claudia chuckled and put her hands in her pockets until she found the sonic screwdriver and quickly opened the door. With the door closed and their privacy regained, both women hastily stripped down, falling about the room. It was freezing, and Leena was the first to jump under the covers of the king-sized bed. Claudia joined her and found the button to her own jeans. "Let's take off our clothes."

"Wait, what?" Leena slurred. "Why?"

"Because," Claudia shrugged. "1, 2, 3..." she hastily shrugged down her pants and Leena had no choice but to follow.

Leena hastily pulled off her jumper and threw it at the other end of the room. Next came her bra, then her jeans. Claudia did the same with her top. "This is crazy."

"I know," Claudia giggled and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Leena tried to calm her racing heart. Next to her was a stark naked Claudia, and she didn't even know if she could touch her. "I feel like I'm in ninth grade."

"You didn't go to school!" Claudia rolled her eyes.

"Neither did you," Leena chortled, and poked her side, then froze. "That was your breast." she said dumbly.

"Yes, it was." Claudia smiled and rolled onto her side. "This doesn't have to be awkward, you know."

"It feels awkward…" the innkeeper cringed and covered her face.

"Okay, okay… sit up." Claudia commanded suddenly and let the quilt fall from her chest.

"What? No!" Leena clutched the remaining part of her duvet in her hands desperately.

"Sit up," Claudia groaned and pulled Leena's hand away. "Leena, come on…" Leena swallowed and closed her eyes, slowly raising up. Sure she was drunk, but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous as hell. "Get this into that super, amazing thick skull of yours." She leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you. I am in love with you."

Leena sighed, hooded eyes looking up uncertainly. "Jesus, Leena…" Claudia practically growled and pulled the rest of the duvet away. "I'm hot for you, okay? If I say I'm in love with someone it means I wanna rip your clothes off like I'm in a Torchwood episode, okay?"

"You do…" the innkeeper seemed surprised by this.

"Seriously?" Claudia whined. "You are like a brick wall sometimes." She leaned forward and kissed her friend again, before pulling back and placing an unsure hand on her breast. "I am freaking out about this too, and this is totally weird for me because hey, you're a girl and I'm a girl and I've never done this before." Another kiss, this time a little deeper, "But I love you. And if you're not in this as much as I thought you were just tell me because I can get ove-" Claudia was cut off by Leena's lips on hers. _Oh thank goddess_. Claudia closed her eyes and felt the woman settle on top of her. A groan slipped from Leena's lips when Claudia reached up to grasp at her breasts, hands clenching tightly. She rocked and bent down to press their torsos together and placed a thigh in between the redhead's legs.

"Oh jesus…" Claudia reached up to clutch the back of Leena's neck, one arm moving down to pinch at the base of her back. Their lips reconnected and she arched her back when the innkeeper thrust lightly against her. The kiss grew hungry, teeth biting at each other's lips until Claudia couldn't take anymore. "Oh… okay.. Woah," she pulled away and gave one more kiss to her lover's lips before scrambling away. "Not…not yet. Soon, I promise, but not yet."

Leena smiled patiently, the alcohol beginning to wear off, although very slowly. She sat up and rubbed Claudia's back tenderly. "I can wait as long as you want…" She wasn't exactly expecting the cackle that erupted from Claudia. "You okay?"

Claudia didn't even mind that she was naked anymore. She fell onto the bed holding her belly as she took gasping breaths. "You really can wait as long as I need you to…" she sniffed and covered her face before bursting into another heap of giggles.

"That's not funny…" Leena grouched.

"It is," Claudia chortled. "Because when I'm fifty, you'll be 28. Well, you'll be well into your eighties… oh my god," she wheezed.

Leena felt her lip quiver. "Glad that's so hysterical for you." she rubbed her eyes and tried to get out of bed but was stopped by a strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't you even get it?" Claudia wiped her own eyes with her free hand. She knew she probably wouldn't have burst out laughing if she wasn't drunk but right now she couldn't keep it in. "I don't give a frak." She pulled Leena onto her lap and immediately felt bad for her outburst, wiping tears from Leena's cheeks. "Oh crap, I didn't mean to make you cry. Just…" she felt the woman's breasts press against her chin and though she acknowledged it, it didn't make her feel as squirrelly as she thought it would. "Jesus christ, I 'm trying to tell you that I don't care how old you are, or how long it takes for us to have… you know…"

"Sex," Leena supplied helpfully with a sniffle.

"Right," Claudia grinned and stroked Leena's cheek with a thumb, wiping tears away. "I'm in this."

"Me too," Leena nodded. She bit her lip to keep it from shaking.

"Good," the redhead smiled further, pulling them both down onto the mattress until Leena was wrapped in her arms. "So…" she broke the silence after a minute and pressed her lips against Leena's. "skiing or spa in the morning?"

"Skiing." Leena murmured sleepily. "That way if I hurt my tushie, I can have a massage the next day."

"Tushie," Claudia scoffed with a shake of the head. "Nobody's touching your 'tushie' but me."

"Okay," Leena nodded and backed herself into Claudia's arms. "But we're still going skiing tomorrow." Claudia smiled and pressed her lips to the smooth skin of Leena's back. She got a little distracted and found herself fluttering kisses across the impossibly soft crook of the innkeeper's neck.

"Mmm… Claudia," Leena warned, half asleep. It did feel nice though.

"Sorry…" the young agent bit her lip and held in a happy squeal. "Night…"

"Goodnight," came the reply. Leena smiled and heard Claudia shift a little closer, a little tighter. "I love you."

"Love you too…" the redhead bubbled. She couldn't hold in her excitement. She lightly scratched Leena's belly, then relaxed her arms and allowed herself the sleep that she needed.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Here we go. First part of the last chapter. Sooo glad to have this one finished - it's my longest fic, one of my favourites and though I wish it had more readers, it's my own fault for having such a tiny little ship jump into my arms. I really hope you like the way it's ending (I've had most of this ready for so long, but just couldn't finish it well enough until now)

Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

oxoxoxoxo

Claudia wasn't having the best night's sleep. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she was pretty sure her brain would explode any second now. Soon she felt Leena's warm body pressed up against her back and did her best to try and relax. An arm snaked around her middle and she was pulled close. Gritting her teeth she slowly extricated herself from the embrace and went to use the bathroom to freshen up. She let herself smile at the whine that came from the sleeping woman in the bedroom due to her absence.

With her bladder empty, two glasses of water down her and her teeth cleaned, she prowled back to bed and slipped under the covers. Surprisingly, she fell asleep in Leena's arms, smiling when she felt kisses being pressed to her back once more. Leena shifted and Claudia tightened the covers drowsily when she too left to use the bathroom to probably do the same. Not ten minutes later, Claudia swore she was being pushed. She was, it turned out, and suddenly found her head rested on a comfy breast. She smiled and wrapped her arm around the older woman's midriff, then found herself falling back to sleep with a fixed smile on her face. _Perfect._

When Leena began to stir about an hour later, she instinctively wriggled closer to the source of heat next to her side. She rolled onto her back and stretched, then felt a small puff of air against her arm. Feeling a pinpoint of orange behind her closed eyes, she remained still, hearing slightly elevated breathing. "Claudia…" she sighed, hearing the hitch in her lover's breath. She tried not to laugh.

Claudia jumped and hid under the covers. "Yeah?" She poked her head out with a grin.

"Stop staring at me," Leena grumbled but blinked open an eye to see the redhead looking rather chirpy. She smiled back. "Morning."

"Morning," Claudia snuggled closer and felt like her heart was going to burst when Leena pulled her chin until they were able to share a sweet kiss.

"Happy Valentine's." The murmur came from Leena in between kisses. She rolled the agent over onto her back and scooped back Claudia's hair with a hand and delivered another kiss to her mouth, then to her temple.

"What time is it?" Claudia asked with a half-moan and hugged the innkeeper tightly. She couldn't help but reach down and cup her new girlfriend's ass and pull her even closer. She widened her legs and curled them around Leena's thighs.

"Does it matter?" Leena chuckled and lifted herself up. She took hold of Claudia's left breast and squeezed, eliciting another moan.

"Well technically, yes. We kinda wanna make the fresh powder." Claudia panted, but couldn't quite let go of Leena's backside. She squeezed hard and pressed the woman closer. "And umm… it's best for beginners." She felt Leena's hand travel from her breast down her body until her palm rested on the warmth between her legs. "Oh for the love of Ripley!" Claudia whined, pulling her lips away from Leena's frantic kissing. "We have to get up."

"Are you sure?" Leena grinned and pecked at the underside of Claudia's chin. "Because I think, uhh… I think you're pretty happy right now." Claudia was soaked. Leena delivered another open-mouthed, drugging kiss to Claudia's lips and pulled away to see how the agent was reacting. Claudia's eyes were still closed, her lips slightly puckered as if asking for another kiss, and her eyebrows furrowed from pleasure. She could taste mint and something… different. She wasn't sure…maybe it was just Leena. What she did know was that she liked it a lot. As Leena continued to kiss her, her fingers played with the moisture between Claudia's legs and then, she unceremoniously pressed one gently inside. Her hips flew off the mattress. She didn't expect the pleasure she felt, and widened her legs, subconsciously asking for more.

"Okay… okay," Claudia breathed hastily, "so this is happening… right now."

Leena grinned at the nails digging into her back and the groans, then dotted kisses down her chest until she reached the agent's pert breasts and took a rosy nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently, then let her lips go as a happy smile was forced out of her. "This is happening." She continued to grin. The penetrative finger stayed completely still as Leena waited for the go ahead. She was tired of tip-toeing around the agent now and after a pretty erotic dream, she decided to turn things up a notch. "So…Skiing or spa day? Tell me and I'll stop, I promise."

Claudia didn't even need to think about it. "Spa day," she nodded frantically. "Please, spa day. We can… we can have…another massage tomorrow… or something,"

"After the skiing," Leena smirked and kissed the woman's nipple.

"Yesss," Claudia groaned as Leena's finger began to move, palm pressed against her clit. She lifted Leena's head and pulled her down for a kiss before tentatively reached down for herself, pressing a hand against her lover's warm sex. "I'm sorry if I…if I don't know what I'm doing," she groaned, back arching up until her breasts were pressed tightly against Leena's larger ones.

"Shh," Leena closed her eyes and held in a moan. "Just…" She pulled out, propped herself up and placed Claudia's right leg down, then pushed Claudia's hand away from her groin.

"But-"

"Later," Leena smiled. "Promise." She mounted Claudia's thigh and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Perfect," she husked. As she leant down, Claudia's arms wrapped around her back again and kept her there, then Leena slowly entered her again.

"You are amazing," Claudia whispered, earning a bright smile from the innkeeper.

"As are you," Leena sniffed, earning a stroke of the cheek from the hacker who smiled patiently at her. She bent down and pressed a kiss to the redhead's lips, before entering with a second digit.. Her fingers began to move slowly, her palm working in the same fashion as before.

Claudia didn't know it could be this… normal? No… simple. Easy. Not that sex was easy, it was that Leena herself was acting like this was the most normal thing in the world. The fact that Leena had done this before strangely made it more exciting and she felt herself tighten around Leena's fingers in response. She groaned and widened her free leg, urging the innkeeper on with a tug of one of the erect, brown nipples above her. Leena's sudden hesitance was beginning to get a little annoying in Claudia's sex-fogged mind. She reached back and took hold of each buttock before guiding Leena's hips in their movement. The wetness painting her thigh was completely bizarre, but not unwanted. She pushed her girlfriend down against her a little harder and smiled at the loud whimper. Claudia soon lost it when Leena thrust a little faster, harder.

Losing herself further to the sensations, her hands never left the innkeeper's lower back. She wouldn't tell Leena that she was her first. Not yet. It wasn't exactly the right time, and the woman could be so damn skittish at times that if she knew, she would slow right down, or even stop completely and tell her that she wasn't ready. But Claudia was more than ready. She could feel Leena's fingers moving tighter now. Space was becoming restricted and for the young agent that meant more pleasure. "Harder," she whined, "a little harder, please…"

Leena was beginning to see stars. As she rocked back and forth against the toned thigh, her arm was deciding to burn. While the bed squeaked louder with each thrust, it was getting harder to move within her lover and she lowered her head and nipped at Claudia's clavicle. The agent suddenly released one of Leena's cheeks, her hand soaring up to cup the back of Leena's head. She held her there and smiled when Leena's thrusts suddenly got faster. "Like that," she groaned. She could feel how wet she was and it made her impossibly proud that this woman had done this to her… that it didn't hurt, that it made her feel good and made her feel completely loved.

"That okay?" Leena gritted her teeth. She was going to come, she could feel it. Her hips moved on their own accord.

"A-mazing," Claudia nodded hastily. She rubbed Leena's back, waiting for the inevitable. What came next, surprised her greatly. An orgasm rose within her groin unexpectedly as the heel of Leena's hand dug harder against her clit. Her hips jumped in shock and her eyes snapped open. Short fingernails dug into the impossibly smooth brown back before she found herself sinking into the mattress in bliss. Her eyes rolled back and she gave one last arch of her back before she couldn't move anymore and she felt herself cum around the innkeeper's fingers. Leena's thrusts against her thigh continued until she reached up and roughly took hold of Leena's large breasts, squeezing tightly. The woman's mouth dropped open and she scrunched her eyes closed. Her whole body quaked as she strained for release.

Then it came, and Claudia could actually feel strong thigh muscles clenching and unclenching as Leena's climax overwhelmed her. She flopped down onto Claudia's chest, completely spent. The agent smiled and with a soothing hand, ran fingers up and down her back softly. "Like I said," she whispered with a wrinkle of the nose. "Amazing."

Leena chuckled tiredly and pulled out of her lover before reaching up to taste her fingers. She hummed and fell slack again, her lips mouthing lazily at the small breast under her cheek. "You totally didn't just do that."

"Sure I did," Leena smirked. "And it was _amazing_," she teased, earning a small smack to her behind.

"Oh wow…" Claudia closed her eyes as she tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. "Well that was nice," she broke the comfortable silence after a minute causing both of them to giggle.

"Best first time sex I've ever had," Leena admitted honestly with a curious frown. It really was the best she'd had in a long, long time - and this was only round one.

"First time as in…" Claudia's eyes darted around the room, her hands stilling from their massage to Leena's shoulders.

"As in first time with a new partner, silly," Leena laughed through her nose, then sat up, mouth agape. _Surely not_… "Claudia please do not even…" Her lips worked a few times but she couldn't get anymore words out.

"Even what?" Claudia pulled the duvet up self consciously.

"Don't joke with me here…"

Claudia pursed her lips nervously, then licked them. "I'd have to tell a joke to be joking."

"Was I…" the innkeeper lowered her voice to an astonished whisper. "Was I your first?"

"No?" the junior agent clutched the covers in her fist and pulled at the material awkwardly. "I mean I've done…stuff, but not…stuff." She groaned at herself. "Maybe?…"

"Ohhh my god," Leena lay back against the mattress and covered her eyes. "What the… why didn't you…" She groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Claudia rolled onto her side and watched her lover closely. "Because you would have done just that," she said confidently. "And I didn't want that to be hovering over us like a bad fart."

Leena's nose wrinkled and she began to laugh. After a moment she uncovered her eyes. "Did I umm…" she faced her lover. "Was I good enough?" she tittered nervously. "As your first, I mean… and generally."

Claudia smiled then, and wriggled close until their noses brushed. "Not really… the dirty talk was a little off.."

Leena frowned and looked down, introspectively. "Now that was a joke," Claudia rolled her eyes. "God, Leena… of course you were good enough." She kissed her and tried not to freak out at the taste of herself. "I can't think of anybody I would rather do this with." she paused and tilted her head to the side. "Michael Cera, maybe…"

"Who?" Leena frowned. Claudia noticed the immediate flash of jealousy play over her face and couldn't help but smile.

"Another joke," the agent sniggered. "Okay, time to quit the capers," she pressed her lips to Leena's, one hand reaching up to ruffle her hair. "You were and will be the best first and last I ever want… that cool with you?" Leena spluttered at the frank admission and felt tears prick her eyes. She nodded slowly and shuffled closer until Claudia was able to roll her over and lie in her arms. "So… spa day." She ducked her head down to kiss Leena's breast, smiling at the hitch of breath. A little further, until she dared to take the dusky, dark nipple between her lips. Leena's hand flew up to the back of her head in instinct. Claudia grinned, then nibbled gently on the hardened tip before licking it teasingly.

"Spa day," Leena gasped for air, nodding. She felt the computer genius cup her other breast and rolled her hips to get more pressure. Claudia slowly discovered everything there was to know about her new lover's body. Leena let her, now understanding that she needed to give her lover free reign over it. She was impressed. Claudia was quite the confident lover, bold in her movements, and demanding in the kisses that made her knees weak, no matter her position. After the fifth orgasm, Leena knew that this was what heaven felt like. She also knew she'd be sore for the rest of the day…but that was what massages were for, right?

oxoxo

_Zrrt zrrt. _Claudia slapped blindly at whatever was making the noise. Leena twitched at the sting on her belly from the hit, then turned over and curled up in her sleep. The noise kept on though, and after a while Claudia realized that slapping her girlfriend was not stopping the sounds. She blinked frantically and looked around with squinted eyes. The source of the noise was her Farnsworth, bleating away until she picked and opened it up. Realizing she was naked, she suddenly pulled up the duvet, (much to Leena's chagrin,) and rubbed her eyes with a finger.

Myka's face was pressed up against the screen. "Hey, how're you doing?" The senior agent watched Claudia's eyes darting hastily, then noticed a bed sheet being forced passed her friend's shoulders. "Oh…" She blurted suddenly, causing Claudia to cover her eyes in embarrassment. "Oh! Oh shoot… Claud, I'm sorry."

"S'okay." the younger woman cringed. She looked over to the lump next to her and smiled instantly at the wriggling. Leena, it turned out, shifted and moved a lot in her sleep. She often smiled, obviously dreaming. Claudia pondered what it would be like to dream when you had certain aura-reading abilities. Did it make them more vivid? Was it more exciting to dream? Did she get nightmares often? "Hey…Myka, I…" Claudia whispered awkwardly. "I wanna say thanks."

"No problem." Myka beamed back. "Glad we could help."

Claudia nodded, but could feel the situation get a little more uncomfortable the more she spoke about it. "Look, this is weird."

"Agreed," Myka wrinkled her nose. "You guys just get the most you can over this, okay? We love you. See you when you get back."

Claudia smiled, having looked over to the 'lump' which was now yawning and stretching. "She's waking up, I gotta go."

Myka nodded and pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Bye," she whispered back and closed the Farnsworth then found herself finally able to grin. She clutched the gadget to her chest and bubbled with excitement before dashing into the bedroom where Helena was only just emerging from the shower.

"Well…" Helena twisted the towel around her hair and sat down on the bed. "that's a pretty large smile."

"I just checked up on them."

"Them?" Helena frowned. She was still buzzing from the early morning wake-up call from her amorous girlfriend.

"Claudia and Leena…"

"Oh!" Helena pursed her lips. "And?"

"I woke them up… Well, Claudia." Myka tittered. "And she was not dressed in ski gear, that's all I'm sayin'." She beamed at Helena. "You owe me dinner."

"I'm afraid I do," the Englishwoman sighed.

"Pffft," Myka prodded her chest, then deftly unraveled the towel wrapped around her fiancée's torso. "There is no afraid about it. I won, fair and square."

"You did," Helena smiled, watching curiously as Myka threw the towel on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Myka grinned and pressed kisses across her girlfriend's neck. Helena grinned widely and lay down, letting the woman have her own way. After all, she did win the bet.

"Myka?" The knock at the door caused the agent to land on the floor with a thumb. She grit her teeth.

"Yeah?"

Pete winced and fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. "We got a ping."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Myka stormed over to the door and slipped out of the room without exposing her lover. "Are you even serious?"

"I'm sorry," Pete mumbled. He did genuinely look upset.

"It's Valentine's." Myka sighed angrily.

"I know."

Myka crossed her arms. "Fine, where are we going?"

"Omaha," Pete said, pleased with the smile that spread across the brunette's face. "If we do this in the day, you can still have your meal."

Claudia placed her Farnsworth back in her bag, and lay back, looking at the ceiling with a sigh. She turned and watched Leena sleeping again. Reaching out, she brushed the woman's breast with a thumb thoughtfully and let out a smile. She could see them doing this for a long, long time. Deciding they had slept too long, Claudia reached forward and pressed her lips to Leena's. "Wake up."

"No," Leena whined and slapped her away.

Claudia raised her eyebrows and held back a smirk. "Has someone got a case of the Irish flu?" She watched as Leena's eyes opened and she squinted blearily at the junior agent.

"No," Leena croaked, "Sleepy…" she rubbed her eyes, then her nose and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey… again." Claudia whispered back. "C'mere," she pulled Leena forward and gave her a mild kiss. She rolled on top and spread Leena's legs with her knees until she could comfortably lay between them. "Are we really gonna spend this whole weekend in bed?" She watched the innkeeper frown slightly. "I mean I know we have a lot to… work through," she grinned lecherously and rocked her hips slightly until she watched Leena's eyes close and frowned. She sat up and pointed a finger. "You are still freaked."

"What?" Leena sat up with her, pulling the sheet a little further around her.

"You're freaked about this," Claudia rolled out of bed and found some new panties to put on. She grabbed a pair of baggy pants, unusual for her (though this was spa day after all) and shrugged them on. "Tell me what's up…"

_How in the hell did she know? _Leena leaned back on her hands and sighed. "It's not gonna be easy, you know that right?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Leena, nothing is ever easy. We work for Warehouse 13, of course it's not gonna-"

"I'm not talking about the Warehouse!" Leena cried and covered her eyes. "I'm talking about where we are… Where we live. This," she gestured around herself. "This will never be easy."

Claudia stood, annoyed, hand on hip, then pulled out her Bazinga t-shirt and slipped it on. "I swear to…" she stopped herself and tried not to fume. "Look at our lives. Steve… happily living with Liam in Univille," she approached the bed and sat down. "Myka and H.G are living under your roof, so, so happy." she pressed a finger against Leena's shoulder to make a point. "We are going to be okay."

She definitely wasn't counting on what happened next. Leena hung her head and started to cry. "Leena?" No answer. She rolled her eyes. "Please, please don't tell me I've just entered a relationship with a crazy hormonal cat lady."

That earned a sniffly laugh from the innkeeper, who thought about that and looked up with wide, excited eyes. "Can we get a kitty?"

"Helena's allergic," Claudia chuckled and wiped away the woman's tears. "Come on, tell me…"

"I don't want you to leave" came the soft reply, full of trepidation.

"Leave? Wh…" the younger woman was stumped.

Leena realized she really wasn't making much sense and decided to come clean. "When I was 19, I… I was running the inn, but I was also allowed to go to college."

"_Allowed_," Claudia tutted, shaking her head.

Leena pursed her lips and looked down at their suddenly linked hands, Claudia's thumb stroking gently over her palm. "I had boyfriends and stuff, you know that, right?"

Claudia shrugged nonchalantly. "Doesn't surprise me."

"And then I met Opal."

"Opal?" the redhead's eyes crossed. "What kind of bizzaro name is Opal?"

"It was the 70s," Leena scoffed, "parents called their kids weird names." She sighed and shook her head. "Turned out her parents weren't as hippy as I thought… Their darling daughter getting into an interracial lesbian relationship… are you serious?" Claudia let out a heavy sigh and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Leena used her bare shoulder to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "They left town…never saw her again. I just…" she sniffed, "Honey, this place hasn't changed much, okay? And I have been here a long, long time. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You hurt, I hurt," Claudia shrugged. "That's the deal, but I'm okay with it."

"Claudia," Leena warned. "I'm not fucking here..."

"Neither am I!" the computer geek groaned and stood up, beginning to pace. "You seriously think I'm gonna run because some racist, homophobic assholes aren't happy with their lives so they pick on someone else's?" she waved her arms, "you really think I'd do that to you?"

Leena bit her lip. "No?"

"You're bet your ass, no. You wanna hold hands with me? You hold hands! You wanna kiss me, you don't have to ask." Claudia heaved, "Now get changed because I wanna see you wrapped in gooey seaweed and you'll look so cute, even Steve McQueen won't be able to resist you." She said, pinched the woman's cheek and flounced into the bathroom.

"What?" Leena asked to nobody in particular and shook her head in confusion.

"The Blob!" Claudia called through the door, sniggering to herself as she began to wash her face.

"I seriously need to watch more movies," Leena muttered to herself. She lay back down and treated herself to a long stretch. Truthfully, she was in serious need of a massage. Yawning, she finally got out of bed, got dressed into something comfortable and waited for Claudia to return.

Now_ this_ was what heaven felt like. It had to. Leena held in a moan as the masseuse hit a particularly tender knot in her shoulder. She had already been wrapped in seaweed, had about three glasses of orange infused water, a foot massage, a pedicure, a short manicure and a face mask. And the treats just kept coming. Her ears pricked up when Claudia, who was lying on a massage table next to her let out a long moan.

She chuckled. "You okay there, Claudia?"

A sensual grunt answered her and Leena curled her tongue into the side of her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She honestly had no idea how Claudia could be paying for all of this - but then again, she wouldn't put it passed her. Her new girlfriend seemed very capable of getting bits of cash here and there and though she didn't condone gambling, she was positive that Claudia was so talented in the field that she had no reason to worry. Girlfriend. She smiled dreamily and turned her head over to the massage table across from her. As if sensing the attention, Claudia turned and opened her eyes, smiling back. She reached over to take a sip of her water and turned back once more. "You do realize that after we do all this healthy crap, we have to stuff our faces at the grill."

"Do you think they do ribs?" Leena's eyes were closed in bliss and her words came out a little slower than usual.

"Wh…Do they do ribs?" Claudia's mouth dropped. "What kind of a question is that? It's a grill." Leena merely sniggered. Claudia sighed. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Leena licked her lips. "I am." she finally smiled coyly and watched as the masseuse began to work on Claudia's calves. "Claud…"

"Yeah?"

"Just…" She bumped her head against her forearm. "Thank you. This has been so much fun."

"Ditto," Claudia grinned back, then proceeded to relax back into the massage, closing her eyes.

Four hours later and the ladies were practically floating. Spa day had been a wonderful success and Claudia didn't think she could possibly get any more relaxed than she felt. She tangled her fingers with Leena's as they made their way down to the grill. Leena's hands tensed but a nervous sideways glance told her that Claudia could actually care less and the redhead was more focused on her free dinner. Leena cleared her throat and let go, before settling a hand on Claudia's shoulder and pulling her close. The younger woman brightened at the gesture, her head rested in the crook of Leena's arm before they separated again once they reached the door of the restaurant.

A rack of ribs and a ribeye steak down, both women were completely and utterly stuffed. "You know what I think?" Leena stirred her ice-cream to make it mushy.

"What?" Claudia popped another truffle in her mouth and sighed at the taste.

Leena's eyes were fixed on the ice-cream but she smiled nevertheless. "I think this is the best day in my whole life."

"Yeah?" Claudia's eyes darted up to her lover's face. Leena nodded. "Mine too." she smiled. "Let's get outta here."

Excited, Leena nodded and quickly ate the rest of her ice-cream and stood up, grabbing her handbag. "Where are we going?" She asked, cautiously gripping Claudia's waist by her coat as she was practically dragged out of the hotel.

Claudia grinned and took her hand. When they were in the car park, she took out Leena's car keys and opened the SUV. Courteously, she opened the door on Leena's side and held eye contact with the innkeeper who was completely confused but equally charmed.

Getting in the driver's side she squirmed and got herself comfortable, then started the car.

"Claudia," Leena whined. "Where are we going?"

Claudia shrugged slyly. "You'll see." Leena watched the infectious smile spread across her girlfriend's face. Ten minutes later, Claudia turned onto a small path with barely any signs leading the way.

"You seem to know where you're going…" Leena said with a smirk, her eyes lingering on the side of Claudia's face, silver overtones causing her jaw and chin to glimmer from the moon.

Claudia swallowed thickly. "Had a lot of time to go driving…"

"When I left…" Leena murmured in dismay and watched the redhead nod slowly. "I'm sorry…"

The agent shrugged with a small smile on the edge of her lips. "You're here now… we're together. It's all that matters, okay?" Leena grinned and nodded, then gripped the car door as the vehicle came to a screeching halt. "We're here…"

"Where are we?" Leena looked around curiously at the clearing they had arrived at and turned to Claudia for an answer.

"Somewhere private," Claudia smiled. "Look up."

Leena frowned but did so and nearly burst into tears at the sight of what could have been a million stars twinkling back at her. "Oh my god…" She felt herself being tipped backwards and realized that the younger woman was using the controls. Still beaming from ear to ear, Leena un-strapped her seatbelt and took Claudia's hand. "You gonna join me then?"

Claudia couldn't loosen her belt quick enough and climbed over the panel, then straddled Leena's lap. With both arms she leaned against Leena's headrest and bent down for a kiss. Leena's hands were on her immediately; breasts, arms… her waist. She was pulled closer and groaned into the kiss. "Pants off…" Leena said breathily, pulling at the waistband of the redhead's skinny jeans. It seemed trousers of that kind were pretty hard to take off but after a few clumsy tries they finally managed. Leena hiked her dress up and felt desperate hands pull at the gusset of her panties. She heard the rip and held in a curse. "You will so pay for that." Leena's eyes squinted up at Claudia but her lover merely grinned back.

"I'm down with that," Claudia stole a kiss. "Will I enjoy it?"

"Mmm, maybe," Leena smiled and moved her head to the side to give Claudia access to her neck. Hard wet kisses were pressed to her skin and she felt a hand move slowly between her legs. "You… rip my dress," she panted, "I am liable to kill."

"Gotcha," Claudia nodded and kissed at her lips feverishly. The harder she kissed, the quicker Leena moved and before she knew it, the innkeeper had moved her underwear to the side and entered her with two fingers. Claudia's head was thrown back and she pressed one hand on Leena's shoulder as she steadied herself. It was quite refreshing to make love and not care about making sounds or screaming in fear of the hotel goers next door. They were in the middle of the woods, moonlight cast down upon them through the roof window and the car heater blowing warm air gently across their bare skin.

Leena's head flew back when she felt a hot tongue against her nipple and shifted her hips to let Claudia's hand further up the hem of her dress until she got what she was looking for and felt her lover penetrate her swiftly. Pulling Claudia back up, she tugged the agent's head to hers and kissed her with abandon. "What was that?" She mumbled suddenly, pulling away at the crack heard in her distant mind.

"What was what?" Claudia tugged at Leena's lower lip between her teeth as she rocked gently against the woman's hand, "Don't wig out on me, here…"

Leena pushed her away, frozen and withdrew her fingers.. "I heard something."

"It was probably a mountain goat," Claudia mumbled, smiling when she heard a hitch of breath as her fingers played with the arousal between Leena's legs before she entered her again. "Come on…" She tried for another kiss but Leena averted it, eyes stuck on the area outside the car.

"Something's out there…" Leena whispered. Claudia didn't think her eyes could get any wider.

"Like I said… mountain goat…a sheep, could be anything." Claudia said, looking down at herself. "You do realize we just stopped having sex because of a goat."

"Shhh!" Leena pressed her nose to the window to try and see more. Her eyes widened when she saw two glinting jewels peering back at her over a mound of snow. "Ohhh shit…"

"What?" Claudia's hands moved to Leena's sides and never left the woman's hips. She looked out the window but saw nothing.

"M-Mountain lion." Leena pointed. "Looking straight at us."

Claudia blinked. "What?"

"There," the innkeeper suddenly felt kinda dirty, even though what caught them wasn't human. "Claudia, I wanna go."

Claudia tutted at her and shifted in her lap. "It's just a silly little cougar. He's more scared of you than you are of him."

"Nuh-uh… you can't read auras… that thing is fierce and it's looking right at me," Leena's eyes were now so wide it was just comical. "Claudia, I wanna go."

"Okay," Claudia smirked and climbed over the gear panel, pulling on her pants and refitting her t-shirt. "Chickenshit."

"Loser," Leena retorted as she tried to settle her breath. "Sorry…" she said after a while and squirmed in her seat. "I just… feel weird doing it now with that thing…just… there."

"It's okay…" Claudia carefully pulled out of the clearing, making sure she didn't get stuck in the snow and hit the main road. "You wanna take this some place else?" She tried not to get distracted by the woman next to her whose panties were lying in a small pile on the floor along with her shoes.

"Bed," Leena nodded. "Just make sure my dress doesn't fly up when we get out of the car."

Claudia sniggered. "I can't promise anything…"

"Claud…"

"Live a little!" Claudia teased.

"Claudia…"

Claudia was close to hysterics. "Cold air can be very pleasurable in places."

Leena shook her head in mock anger. "You are the most insufferable person I have ever met."

"And you completely love me for it," Claudia bit her lip with a smile. "And that is cute."

Leena tried to deny it but found herself unable. She sighed and looked out of the window. A mountain lion. She shook her head. She'd only seen one once, when she was about 22, and she decided to go cruising with Jake Wilson just outside Univille. That was scary enough and she hadn't even seen the cat that close. Tonight though, the young mountain lion was quite happily perched by a mound of snow some 10 yards from the car just… staring. Waiting, maybe… She remembered the soft, almost jealous eyes peering back at her. A hint of warmth, but a serious threat of danger. Blue and purple colors swirling around the lion's head.

The sudden vision knocked Leena sideways and she braced herself against the car. "Leena?" Claudia took a glance at her girlfriend who was breathing sporadically then pulled over at the entrance to the hotel, trying not to freak. "Leena?"

Leena looked down at her shaking hands, and back up to Claudia. "I umm…"

"What's wrong?" Claudia took Leena's hands in hers. "Hey…" she lifted the innkeeper's face and inspected the tears suddenly running down her lover's cheeks. "Sweetie…"

"It was… it was her," Leena said with a curious smile, sniffing.

"What was?" Claudia frowned.

"It was her." Leena whispered.

Resisting a roll of the eyes, Claudia tried again. "You're not making any sense… it was who?" Leena's eyes pointed at her. _Oh_…"The mountain lion…" Claudia said incredulously. Leena nodded with haste. "The mountain lion was Melissa…"

Leena gripped her head in confusion. "I just… I saw her."

"Okay," Claudia blinked. "You are gonna have to talk to me because I am so confused right now. Where was she?"

"The eyes… it was her eyes. Claudia-" Frustrated, Leena pressed her temple to the car window. "You don't have to believe me, just… just trust me. I know what I saw. It was her, it was definitely her."

Claudia didn't think she believed in reincarnation. Then again, she didn't think she'd ever get a girlfriend who could read auras, or best friends who could remember crazy facts and feel vibes, and tell if someone was lying. But what she did know, was that Leena _could_ read auras pretty spectacularly, and she could also tell if an aura was human or otherwise. "You saw her?" Claudia asked finally, a grin pulling at her lips. "It was her?"  
>Leena nodded with a bittersweet smile, tears now sprinkling down her cheeks. She didn't even need to ask.<p>

Claudia's arms wrapped her up in a hug and she let a few more tears out before pulling back with a sniffle. "That was kinda cool, huh?" Leena admitted.

"Yeah. Very cool," Claudia smiled at her, flicking away the tears from her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed her softly, then proceeded to wipe more tears away. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" Leena sniffed.

"Get our PJs on, rent a movie and have some popcorn."

"Like old times," Leena grinned, thinking back to when their friendship was purely platonic. It was safe, then… cosy. And they'd soon get that back with the addition of sex.

"Like old times," Claudia agreed as she parked up. "Come on…" she unclipped her belt and left the car, then trudged over to the other side of the car and pulled open the door.

"My dress," Leena squeaked.

"I'll make sure you don't pull a Marilyn." Claudia smirked and helped the innkeeper out of the car. She pulled her close, an arm wrapped her waist to keep the dress secure from the blustery wind. When they were safe back in the comfort of their hotel room, Claudia searched the extensive library on pay-per-view selection, mumbling to herself as Leena got into her nightdress.

"I thought we said pajamas," Claudia smirked, eyes glued to Leena's chest.

The older woman laughed nervously and looked down at herself. "I uhh… kinda didn't think we'd be doing much lounging in pajamas." she admitted. The satin was loose and the straps were barely kept up from the weight that Leena had lost during the hard month of December. She slipped onto the bed and smiled when Claudia snuggled close, her head immediately resting against Leena's chest and her arm splayed across her belly. "You gonna order it in?"

"No need," Claudia suddenly hopped out of bed and pulled out a plastic wrapped packet of microwaveable popcorn. "Came prepared."

"You didn't…"

"Sure!" Claudia chirped. "You never know when you need a packet of popcorn."

Leena chortled and got herself comfy under the covers. "You're something else…"

"That I am," the agent replied with a enigmatic smile and popped the packet of popcorn in the tiny microwave provided.

"Claud?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch Finding Nemo?" Leena grinned from the bed as Claudia looked at her incredulously.

"Serious?"

The older woman squirmed happily in bed and chuckled. She flirted the bottom of the quilt cover with her foot. "Yeah."

"Sure," Claudia began to laugh, hastily finding a bowl she could use to put the popcorn in. She approached the bed, smirking at the loose straps at Leena's nightdress that had given up and were now floppily gathered around her armpits. Within minutes, Claudia listened intently to the beating of Leena's heart, and the two women spent an evening together not entirely unlike the ones they had two years ago.

Obviously, their state of attire was completely different, with Leena's nightdress now completely slipped down and Claudia choosing to pretty much not wear anything at all, but besides that, the lack of pressure for sex made everything as normal as it had ever been.


	14. Chapter 14

Leena had never been in this kind of situation where she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. "How do they feel?" She looked at the red-headed genius and then back down to her feet.

"Weird," she giggled at the red ski boots and wiggled her toes.

"They should fit pretty nicely," Claudia secured the strapping and helped Leena up. "You ready?" The innkeeper nodded, a wide grin was spread below the large goggles attached to her head. _Completely adorable_. Claudia shook her head and smoothed a little sun lotion off from her girlfriend's chin before she secured her own shoes and slotted on her own skis. "Okay… we're gonna practice a little before we hit the lift."

Leena nodded and took hold of her poles, trying not to slip over. "Is this gonna hurt?"

Claudia smirked. "A little. You'll get over it." she looked down at the skis. "Okay, back straight… slightly leaned over at the hips" Leena nodded and copied her. "Knees a little bent…just a little." The older woman's tongue jutted out slightly in concentration and she did so. Claudia laughed. "Ass in…"

"Oh," Leena chortled and tried to keep her back straight. "Okay…. How's this?"

"Good, good," Claudia glided over to her and made a hockey stop until she was stood in front. "Okay, now remember the wedge?"

"This…" Leena pointed the skis until they made the triangle and looked up triumphantly.

"Right, right," Claudia thought she'd need to call in an instructor. Her heart couldn't handle the cute.

"Okay, so put a little balance on the skis. That's it, lean forward…" Claudia said and watched indulgently as the woman began to move and screamed. "Don't freak," she sniggered. "Make a wedge." She manoeuvred over herself to keep in check with the woman. "Awesome."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Claudia smiled. "Nice and slow, work your way up." Leena nodded and felt herself turn and speed up a little.

"Claudia… Claud… Help me!"

"Equal balance," Claudia was seriously trying not to laugh. "Don't freak!" She bit at the edge of her pole handle to hold in a laugh. "What do you do to stop?"

"Wedge!" Leena blurted and found herself pulling to a stop on instinct as she did the action.

"Looking good," Claudia praised. "Keep going…"

"Okay, okay…" Leena nodded and practiced some more, slowly weaving her way down the tiny slope.

"There we go! Look at my little skiing pro, all grown up!" Claudia joked earning a snort from the innkeeper. "And stop?"

Leena did so and slowed to a halt, then shuffled and turned around with a grin. "How's that?"

"Perfect," Claudia smiled back. "You ready to hit the chairs?"

The other woman let out a shaky breath and nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Okay," Claudia chuckled. "Just follow me, we'll take it slow…. Queues aren't too bad." Cautiously, Leena leaned forward slightly and gulped when she felt herself glide forward on the snow. Claudia stayed true to her word and they slowly skied over to the chair lifts. Leena had been told how to queue, and the two women shuffled forward as they waited for their chair to greet them. "Aaand sit," Claudia laughed, pulling the safety bar over them when the cart began to move.

"Wooaaahh, I dunno if I like this." Leena clutched Claudia's knee with one hand, ski poles in the other. "Claud…"

"You're fine," Claudia wrapped an arm around the woman's back. "Just enjoy the view." She relaxed a little when Leena's grip on her knee lessened and she sunk further into the embrace. "You're really good," she uttered with a smile.

"I am?" Leena's eyes shot up to Claudia's face and she blinked at the nod directed her way. "Really?"

"Really," Claudia lifted her chin up and kissed her soundly on the lips. "You think I managed to stay on my feet this whole time when I was just starting out?"

"No?"

"Course not, Joshua had to pick me up countless times." Claudia kissed her again, trying not to smile as their goggles clanged together. "Okay, now enjoy the view." She placed her head on Leena's shoulder and watched as the chair gradually went higher. Claudia looked at the nearing station and nodded to herself. "Okay, get the skis off the rests."

"Are we getting off?" Leena asked, panicked.

"We are," Claudia smirked. "Honestly, you'll be fine. Ski tips up… over the bump and ski off."

"Ohhh shit," Leena clutched at her. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can…" Claudia lifted the safety bar and held onto Leena's arm. "I'm gonna help you." She waited and stood. "Up!" Leena lifted herself and grinned when she was guided over to a flat part of the hill they were able to strap their poles around their wrists.

"Come on… Have fun, okay?"

"Okay," Leena smiled back and managed to follow her girlfriend down the small hill as they both got more accustomed to the snow.

Three and a half hours later, Leena was getting the hang of it and was actually really enjoying herself. That was until she skied too fast and ended up flat on her butt. Claudia held in a guffaw and made a stop in front of the woman. "You okay?"

"Owww…" Leena did as she'd been taught and curled her body close to the skis before standing up wobbly.

"Earth to Leena, you alright?" Claudia waved a hand in front of her girlfriend's face who was busy rubbing her backside with a wince.

"Yeah," Leena muttered, but boy she hurt.

"That was some hard fall there, Speedy." Claudia brought them over towards the trees, a little way away from the rest of the skiers enjoying their day out. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep," Leena finally chirped and brushed herself down with another wince. "Oww…"

"I know," Claudia sighed and rubbed her back, then finally smiled when Leena straightened her back and stretched, looking a little happier despite her sore ass. She frowned when the innkeeper's eyes caught something and she looked behind herself. "What is it?" Leena said nothing, but glided over to the edge of the skiing track towards the mass of trees. "Leena? What are you doing?" There was no answer from the woman who merely used her poles to push herself further towards the woods and into the trees. "Hey! Leena!" She skied over to where her girlfriend was stood, statue-like and motionless. "Leena?" She whispered and watched the innkeeper point numbly over to a young mountain lion, watching them cautiously.

"Oh good god," Claudia stood in her place and watched frozen with fear as Leena suddenly reached behind herself to unclip her snow boots. She took unsteady strides closer to the cat until she was only five feet away from the creature. She rubbed down a rock, ridding it of snow, then sat down and merely stared at it. "Leena," Claudia hissed. "Leena, get back here."

_Blue, purple_. Leena smiled as she saw the colors. "Hey," she greeted the animal softly and watched slightly scared eyes dart over towards Claudia, then back to the innkeeper. "Hey, sweetie…" She put her hand out and watched as the animal continued to scrutinise her, dangerous eyes blinking back. Its tawny coat bristled, heckles raised as it froze in its spot.

"Leena," Claudia hissed again. "I am not fucking right now, get back here…"

But Leena didn't listen. She couldn't listen. Something was drawing her to this juvenile beast and she had to stay exactly where she was. When the cat suddenly approached the innkeeper, Claudia felt herself begin to grow faint and she gripped the tree next to her. "Leena, stop it." she whimpered. "Please…"

The cougar looked down at Leena's gloved hand, and watched avidly as the innkeeper slowly took off the mitten, her hand held up. "You're a cutie, huh?" Leena smiled, eyes brimming with tears when the young cat suddenly licked her palm. "Eww," her nose wrinkled and she giggled. "That you, sweetie?" She held in a sob when the mountain lion affectionately pressed her head against her hand and purred. She didn't even know mountain lions could purr, but here she was, purring contently… loudly, even. "Hey there," she gave a joyful laugh when the cougar nudged at her knees once more.

Claudia didn't realize she'd started crying, but seeing Leena stroking the wild cat behind its ear was truly one of the most phenomenal things she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of crazy shit. "Leena…" she whispered and tried to step forward.

The cougar looked up and let out a low, warning growl. "Woah there kitty," she hushed and knew if she needed to pee, she would have easily wet herself from fear. She tried to approach once more and saw two very large teeth appear. "Oh jesus… I umm, I think I'm gonna…Yep, keeling over right now." Claudia gripped the tree and dug her nails into the bark. "Nice kitty, nice kitty!" she edged away from the tree slowly.

Leena sighed and lifted the mountain lion's head, looking into her eyes. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered to the cat. "Just Claudia," she sniffed and wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve. "Claudia's with me now," she looked deep into the amber orbs, now inches from her head. "She's with me, it's okay," she stroked the lion's chin softly and watched her back away suddenly, flicking her tail anxiously. "Come on," Leena gestured to Claudia, beckoning her forward. Claudia stayed where she was and shook her head.

"I'm cool…just gonna stay here, not get my head ripped off. I like my head."

Leena sighed, rolling her eyes. "Baby, come on… come here."

Claudia wrinkled her nose cutely. "You called me baby."

"I did… now come on," she wiggled her finger and smiled when Claudia slowly approached the rock. She cautiously lowered herself down and sat next to the innkeeper, trying to relax when the older woman wrapped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "See?" The cougar began to pad anxiously in the snow, occasionally looking up with hooded eyes. "It's okay," she soothed. "Claud, put out your hand."

"What? And have that thing bite it off? No!" Claudia shook her head, putting her hands deep into her warm pockets.

Leena scoffed and pulled on one of her arms, then covered her hand in Claudia's. "Together, see?" She pulled off her glove and interlocked their fingers. She pushed her arm out, still holding Claudia's hand and watched as the cougar skulked over and sniffed at their hands. She looked up at them again, blinking almost in defeat.

"Hey," Claudia cringed at herself, separating her hand with her girlfriend's as she held it out for closer inspection. Her fingers shook with terror and she opened her palm. "Not gonna hurt you," she whispered. "And I promise you I will never hurt Leena," she sniffed and rolled her eyes at herself. "I am talking to a cat."

Leena's chin came to rest on the young woman's shoulder casually and she sighed. "No you're not," she kissed the spot she was leaning on and watched as the colors swirling around the cat's head became more bold, more confident. Less… hurt. She watched Claudia bravely reach out until her hand settled on top of the cat's head and stroked gently. "See?" Leena sniffled. "She's got your back."

"I do," Claudia nodded as tears scattered down the sides of her nose. "Hi," she chuckled when it playfully pawed at her knee.

"Now can we get a kitty?" Leena let out a sobbing laugh, ruffling the large cat's back. She could have only been a few months old, but those paws were built to kill, and yet right now they were punching lightly at Claudia's shoes.

"We'll see," Claudia smiled. "Although I think you are a little big, huh?" She sat down on the floor, not really caring if her ass got wet. "Melissa…" Leena's eyes shut tightly at Claudia's murmur, then she opened them just as quickly when she heard Claudia's gasp. The cat had sat on her back legs, head cocked to the side. She opened her mouth and let out a little squeak, then a loud squeal and nudged against Leena's thighs with her head. Claudia watched Leena begin to cry harder and rubbed at her back soothingly until her eyes caught something moving further into the woods. "Ohhh god… Mama Mountain Lion, 2 o'clock."

Leena looked up at the huge cougar approaching them and gulped. She looked at the cub and sighed, hands reaching out to cup her adolescently marked face. "I gotta go," she sniffed and watched the vague eyes looking back at her. "And it's entirely probable that you can't understand a word I'm saying and you're just a cat," she felt her lip quiver but tried to keep talking. "But if you're not, I love you too." her voice shuddered, "I do, and I'm so glad that you're happy, and you're very cute…" she giggled, "and you have awesome paws and ears," she flicked one of the large ears, smiling through her tears at the purrs that greeted her. Without even thinking, she bent down and gave a kiss to the cougar's head. "Bye, bye sweet girl. Go catch a sheep or something."

Claudia didn't think talking to a silly little mountain lion cub could be one of the most emotional things she'd ever done. But right now, the tears were flowing freely as she watched the cat turn suddenly and dash back to her mother. With one last look at the two women, the cub turned her head and disappeared back off into the woods as she followed her parent.

"Come on," Claudia whispered. "Let's go." She rubbed slowly over Leena's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Leena, come on…" she said more insistently. "Let's go."

Leena's face cleared and she nodded, getting up on wobbly feet. The adrenaline had kicked in and her knees just would not stop shaking. "Claud… I don't know if I can ski."

"I know, it's okay, let's just get back on track," Claudia hushed and pulled the woman by the hand until they were back at where the innkeeper had left her skis. She slotted the woman in, and strapped her securely, then turned and looked Leena in the eye. "You wanna go home?"

Leena sniffed and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Claudia's nose wrinkled. "I do too. That was just way too much excitement."

Leena nodded and glided forward, closer to the packed snow now, and a little more confident. "Claudia?"

"Yeah," Claudia strapped her poles to her wrists again.

"It was her, wasn't it? You saw it?" Leena gripped her own pole, almost fearing the woman's answer.

The assistant caretaker sighed and skied forward. "It was her."

That left a remarkable smile on Leena's face, tears still sprinkling down her cheeks but she had no care in the world. Her goggles were steaming up and she took them off quickly to clean them. "I thought so." She nodded, sniffing. "I thought so."

An hour and a half later, and with a lot of pacing, Leena and Claudia had made it down to the bottom of Stewart slope. The brief encounter with the mountain lion had caused Leena's confidence to soar, and Claudia was thoroughly impressed when the innkeeper managed to zoom down the whole first half of Stewart slope with only one minor slip up.

"Hey Claudia?" Leena bit her lip as she took off her boots.

"Yeah?" Claudia fit the rest of the equipment in the car, then took Leena's boots from her, still glad that her old pair fit the woman.

"Can we go skiing again? You know… another time? Say… a weekend maybe," Leena asked, blowing strands of coiled hair out of her face.

"Seriously?" Claudia's mouth widened. "You'd like that?"

"Yeah," Leena grinned. "I had fun," she shrugged, "and I know sometimes when it's quiet and there's no pings… we're bored. I wanna do something with you, something we can call 'ours'."

Claudia grinned and stuffed her soggy waterproofs into the trunk of the car before approaching the woman who was sat in the passenger seat, door wide open as she tugged off her wet socks. She bent down and pecked Leena on the lips. "That'd be sweet."

"Yeah?" Leena smiled widely.

"Yep," the agent chirped and handed Leena her socks. "But right now I need a nice light beer and a burger."

"Me too," came the unusual reply from the innkeeper. At Claudia's raise of the eyebrows, she huffed. "What? I drink beer!"

"Sure, okay…" Claudia nodded. "This from the woman with the wine cellar."

Leena harrumphed and threw a wet sock at the woman before putting on her boots. "I'll show you." she said coyly and stood up, shutting the passenger door. "Follow me."

Claudia rolled her eyes but locked the car and followed the woman into the saloon. Leena could turn from innocent and sometimes infantile to pure seduction and flirt. With a sway of the hips, Leena made her way towards a bar, ordered a O'Doul's alcohol free beer for Claudia, then a home brew for herself, and with a coquettish simper, she paid and sat down. Turning, she smiled at Claudia who was shaking her head.  
>"You are filthy," she sat down with a huff and chugged back mouthfuls of beer, trying to keep the smile off her face. "Thanks for the beer."<p>

"Any time," Leena grinned.

"Tastes like piss." came the reply, causing loud snorts between the two women which then turned into a hysterical giggling fit. The barmaid stared at the two women crouched over each other in an almost conspiring manner and rolled her eyes. She was used to it. Women and men coming down from their skiing high and quenching their thirst in the bar. Something about the women seemed different though, that they'd been through a whole lot more.

Leena sipped at her beer and rolled the liquid around her mouth with her tongue. She swallowed and thinned her lips. "So… we going home home? Or hotel home?"

Claudia's eyebrows rows. "What do you wanna do?"

The innkeeper shrugged. "Jacuzzi and then home?"

"Mmm," Claudia hummed and nodded. "I like the sound of that," she took another swig of her beer and tilted her head from side to side as if trying to decide if she liked the drink or not. "Okay, doesn't taste as bad as I thought." Still, she put down the bottle and took Leena's pint and tasted it. "See? Now that's real beer. Damn," she licked her lips.

"You want me to drive?" Leena smirked.

"Nah, enjoy your beer." Claudia waved it off, then saw the smirk turn into a sheepish grin. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No!" Leena chortled. "I just don't want you pining after my pint while you whine about your piss-water," she swapped the drinks with finality. "Plus, drinking during the day isn't my thing." She watched indulgently as Claudia drained half of her beer and smacked her lips. Leena looked down at the bit of froth on the top of the younger woman's lip and sighed, wanting so desperately to kiss it off. She remembered Claudia's speech about kissing and holding hands when they felt like it. She wouldn't though… not here. She wasn't brave enough.

Claudia saw the intensity in Leena's eyes and licked her lip again, swiping the froth off her lip. "What is it?" she scrubbed at her chin self-consciously. "I have something on my face?"

"Nothing, nothing," Leena shook her head. "Nothing, I just-" she stopped herself suddenly, cupped Claudia's chin and quickly pressed her lips to Claudia's. Her eyes closed as she pulled away and while she did hear the inevitable "fuck'n lezzies" from a customer at the other end of the bar, nobody hit her, nobody shouted, nobody kicked them out. The relief was immense and it made her fingers shake as she took another sip of her drink from the bottle.

"Well…." Claudia's eyes opened finally, "that was nice." she frowned, her eyes warm. "You okay?"

Leena swallowed and nodded. "I just… I'm trying," she whispered. "I'm just… trying."

"Ooookay," she jokingly took the bottle out of Leena's hands and frowned. "No more fake beer for you." She saw the woman's serious gaze and sighed. "Listen, if you're not comfortable giving me a sneaky snog here or there, then don't okay?" she put a hand on Leena's thigh. "Okay?"

"Okay," Leena smiled with a nod. "But if I kiss you, just… let me kiss you."

"Deal," Claudia grinned and chugged a quarter of her beer down. Two more beers down and Claudia was sat singing her ass off in the car with her ipod plugged into the docking system as Leena weaved her way in and out of the mountain roads with a smile and a shake of the head until they got back to Deadwood.

Leena thought it would be weirder. She never thought being naked in the same tub as the young woman would be as natural. To be fair, Claudia was only four years younger than Melissa, so she guessed it wasn't so weird. She watched Claudia lie back in the Jacuzzi with a placated smile, eyes closed, then looked down at the woman's breasts bobbing only very slightly in the bubbling water. She bit her lip, then looked further down into the bath. "Leena," Claudia said calmly and opened her eyes watching with a smirk as the woman jumped and covered her face with her hand.

"Jesus!" Leena chortled and bit on a knuckle. "Sorry…"

Claudia shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back further when she saw Leena roll onto her belly and shift closer. "I'm starting to prune." She grinned when a kiss was delivered to her chin, then her lips. "How's the tush?"

Leena held onto the agent's cheek and kissed her again. She felt Claudia's arms wrap around her back, then down towards her backside as hands carefully cupped the sore muscles. "Painful," Leena winced.

"Wanna go home?" Claudia asked and was treated to yet another kiss.

Leena thought for a moment. "Yeah." And with that, the two women left the Jacuzzi, got changed and packed up.

Once the bubbly receptionist turned even bubblier as the keys were handed in and the extras were paid for. Leena bickered with her girlfriend briefly about the money, but was soon shut up with the jangle of cash hitting her thigh from Claudia's shoulder bag. She cleared her throat and let Claudia pay for the extras and with that, they were on their way home.

By 8pm, the women pulled into the driveway, but neither of them moved once Leena stopped the car. "Didn't think this far ahead." Claudia murmured.

Leena snorted. "Me either."

Claudia sighed heavily, then got out of the car and opened Leena's door. "Here," she held open her hand and waited for the innkeeper to take it. When she did, Claudia grabbed her bag, then let Leena get hers from the trunk and she pulled the woman to the front door. "Okay… casual," she whispered. "Modest. Modest is good."

"Agreed." Leena gulped. She fumbled for her keys and opened the door slowly. Liam, Steve, Myka, Helena and Pete were all sat in the living room, watching Jeopardy reruns and only turned their heads when Claudia dropped the bag of cash from the casino on the floor. She held Leena's hand tighter when recognition caused Myka and Helena's faces to light up. Pete's eyes dropped to their hands, then Steve's, then Liam's.

"Hi," Claudia waved shyly. Leena hid behind the younger woman slightly.

"You're home." Myka grinned widely as they all scrambled to their feet.

"We're home." Leena nodded. She looked to Claudia for confidence and her lips twitched at the little at the gentle smile thrown her way. "In more ways than one." Their eyes locked and as much as they wanted to look away, both women were finding it equally hard.

The group looked at the women with quiet pride. They didn't need to ask if they were together, if they'd slept together, or if they'd had fun. The two slightly sunburnt noses, the sly grins and batting eyelashes told them enough. They didn't need to know about the mountain lion, the drunken night in the bar… the Jacuzzi. They didn't even need to ask who was sleeping where tonight. All they knew was that these two women were completely and utterly in love with one another and that was all that mattered. Answers, anecdotes and talks of the future would come later, and that was perfectly fine for each of them.

The End.


End file.
